Timeless Addiction
by supergirl971
Summary: Enlevé à son père étant petit, Jacob n'a jamais connu sa famille. Un heureux évènement va le décider à reprendre contact avec lui, 25 ans plus tard et il rencontrera son destin en la personne de l'aide à domicile de son père. All human. (Twilight et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas).
1. Prologue

Eh oui, c'est ENCORE nous (Leilani972 et Supergirl971) avec ENCORE un Blackwater all human lol. Mais que voulez-vous, quand on aime, on ne compte pas ! Donc nous vous présentons cette fois "Timeless Addiction" qui est un autre de nos bébés...On a tout plein de chapitres à vous présenter, ils sont au chaud et attendent patiemment vos premières réactions, alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis sur ce prologue qui est juste une mise en bouche, il y aura tout plein de surprises et on vous promet de belles aventures en compagnie de nos personnages favoris !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

Pour Jacob, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui, après trois ans de vie de couple, il allait enfin demander à Bella de l'épouser. Il avait longtemps hésité, non pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais plutôt à cause de son point de vue sur le mariage. Il avait longtemps pensé que ça n'était pas fait pour lui, que ça n'était pas nécessaire pour prouver à quelqu'un son amour, mais il avait finalement changé d'avis en voyant à quel point ça comptait pour elle. Il souhaitait plus que tout la rendre heureuse et il savait que c'était l'une des choses auxquelles elle tenait vraiment, même si elle lui avait jurer que tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'être avec lui. Alors il avait réservé une petite table dans un restaurant avec une ambiance très romantique. Il avait demandé la totale : chandelle, musiciens, champagne... Bref, tout !

Il était vêtu d'un beau costume gris avec une chemise noire et d'une cravate assortie au costume. Il regardait régulièrement le réveil du salon, elle allait bientôt rentrer du travail et son cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée. Alors il s'efforça de respirer calmement attendant son arrivée avec impatience.

Bella ouvrit la porte en soupirant lourdement. Elle balança son sac devant l'entrée et se traîna jusqu'au salon, où elle se raidit en apercevant Jacob. Elle balbutia, paniquée.

**_Jake ? J'ai oublié un anniversaire ?**

**_Non rassure toi, je t'emmène juste dîner dehors...**Dit-il en souriant, heureux qu'elle soit enfin là.

**_Ce soir ? La réunion parents-prof m'a achevée... **Geignit-elle.

**_Allez, s'il te plait, j'ai envie de sortir ce soir et on ne rentrera pas trop tard promis, en plus je suis déjà prêt ! **La supplia-t-il en faisant la moue.

**_Très bien, si tu insistes...**Soupira-t-elle.

Jacob lui fit un large sourire.

**_Vas te préparer, je t'attends ici...**

Bella prit une douche chaude et fit un effort vestimentaire, puisque Jacob était sur son trente et un, avant de le rejoindre dans le salon, souriant timidement.

Jacob regardait la bague qu'il avait choisi pour elle, espérant qu'elle lui plairait. C'était une bague en or blanc, avec un petit diamant. Elle était toute simple, à l'image de Bella.

Quand il l'entendit arriver, il referma rapidement l'écrin avant de le ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis se retourna vers elle. Il se figea en la voyant, la dévisageant des pieds à la tête, sous le charme.

**_Tu es magnifique...**

Bella s'empourpra.

**_Merci...Mais je ne tiens pas la comparaison, face à toi !**

Jacob secoua la tête. Il avait toujours adoré sa modestie. Il s'approcha d'elle et luicaressa le visage.

**_C'est parce que tu ne te vois pas comme moi je te vois !**

**_Jake...On ne va pas recommencer...**Gronda-t-elle.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

**_D'accord...Tu es prête à y aller ?**

**_Oui, allons y...**

Jacob l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture et lui ouvrit la portière avant de faire le tour et de démarrer. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant où il avait réservé. Une fois garé, il fit à nouveau le tour pour lui ouvrir.

Bella n'aimait pas vraiment qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de galanterie, mais s'était habituée à ce qu'il la chouchoute. Elle descendit de la voiture et prit la main que Jacob lui tendait avant d'arriver dans le restaurant.

**_C'est très joli...J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de dépenser une fortune pour ce dîner !**

**_Ne t'occupes pas de ça, essayons de passé un bon moment sans penser à rien d'autre...**

Il arrivèrent près du réceptionniste et Jacob lui dit le nom de la réservation avant que celui-ci ne les conduisent à leur table. Ce que Bella ne savait pas, c'est que Jacob c'était arranger avec eux à l'avance pour tout planifier.

Bella fut agréablement surprise lorsqu'ils s'assirent dans le coin le plus tranquille du restaurant. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de toutes ses petites attentions, trop occupée à lui raconter sa journée.

Jacob l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, trop stressé et occupé à réfléchir au moment idéal durant lequel il pourrait enfin faire sa demande. Finalement, il décida de faire signe aux musiciens pour qu'ils viennent jouer l'air qu'il avait choisi. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent et commencèrent leur morceau, ce qui détourna l'attention de Bella et qui permit à Jacob de s'emparer de l'écrin en velours et de s'agenouiller devant elle.

Bella hoqueta et porta ses mains à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, dès que son regard se posa sur Jacob.

**_Oh mon Dieu ! Jake ! Ne me dis pas que...**

Jacob lui sourit, le cœur battant.

**_Je sais qu'on en avait déjà parlé et que le mariage ne me disait rien...Mais il m'a suffit de te regarder pour comprendre que j'étais prêt à me lancer dans cette aventure avec toi...Alors me voilà, à genoux devant toi, tenant cette bague que j'ai eu énormément de mal à choisir pour te poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres : Isabella Marie Swan, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?**

Bella sourit, les larmes aux yeux, et sauta au cou de Jacob, manquant de le renverser.

**_OUI ! J'accepte !**

Jacob la serra contre lui, heureux qu'elle accepte. Dans le dos de Bella, il fit signe aux musiciens de les laisser seuls en les remerciant discrètement.

**_Je peux te la mettre ? **Demanda-t-il après un moment en parlant de la bague.

**_Oh, bien sûr ! **

Elle lui tendit la main, tremblant légèrement d'excitation. Jacob prit celle-ci et lui enfila la bague délicatement, avant de relever la tête vers elle, les yeux brillant de joie.

**_Oh mon dieu... J'ai hâte d'en parler à mes parents ! **Elle se décomposa. **Charlie ne sera pas très content, mais il t'aime bien !**

**_J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de lui voler sa fille...En ce qui me concerne la liste d'invité de mon côté ne sera pas bien longue...**Dit-il, malheureux en pensant à sa famille.

**_Tu n'as toujours pas recontacté ta famille ? **

Jacob qui s'était réinstallé sur sa chaise, secoua la tête.

**_Pour leur dire quoi ? «Hey salut ! J'aimerais bien reprendre le contact, surtout que je vais me marier !». Non, très peu pour moi, j'ai vécu 25 ans sans eux, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait...**

**_Jake...Parles-en au moins à ton père...Tu sais que tout ça n'est pas de sa faute... **Gronda-t-elle.

Jacob soupira. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, il en voulait à son père. Certes, le pauvre n'avait pas souhaité cette situation, certes il lui avait écrit très souvent pour prendre de ses nouvelles et garder le contact, mais malgré tout cela, Jacob lui en voulait de ne pas s'être battu d'avantage pour sa garde.

**_Je vais essayer...**Céda-t-il après un moment.

Bella se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

**_Je suis fière de toi...On devrait aller le voir avant notre mariage...**

Jacob tenta de lui sourire, mais au final ça avait plutôt l'air d'une grimace.

**_D'accord...**

Bella sentit que Jacob n'était pas très heureux de faire ça, mais elle appréciait vraiment l'effort qu'il faisait et elle savait que parler à son père lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle embrassa tendrement son fiancé et lui sourit.

**_Je t'aime, Jacob Black...**

**_Je t'aime aussi...**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob se leva pour aller régler l'addition et ils rentrèrent finalement chez eux.


	2. Chapitre 1

**JessieRobSten : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça et on espére que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Camilla Don Molina :** Nous aussi, au départ, ça nous a fait cet effet (enfin, surtout moi, Leilani. Supergirl a l'estomac plus solide que moi! ). Et malheureusement, il semblerait que Bella risque de t'énerver de plus en plus !

**Emichlo :** Merci de ton soutien ! On est ravies de voir que tu lis une autre de nos fics, et on espère que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres !

**Lazy17 : **Mais si ils ont bouffé ! On ne voulait juste pas entendre Bella se plaindre de sa journée en machouillant, ça ne se fait pas ! Alors par respect pour nos lectrices (et surtout parce qu'on avait hâte de passer au chapitre suivant), on a sauté la case "dîner"! En tout cas, merci du compliment ! Ca nous touche énormément !

**AliCeTwilightF.F : **Le croustillant arrive, petite Embrynette, promis juré !

**Morrijyg : ** Tu n'es pas la seule ! A bas le boulet ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra, mais quand et comment... Mystère et boule de gomme !

**Mmev : **Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que les all human change pas mal l'histoire, mais si on a réussi à te faire aimer le début, c'est déjà une grande victoire pour nous !

* * *

Jacob avait trouvé la force d'appeler son père quelques jours plus tard pour lui annoncer qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite à la réserve. Il souhaitait lui annoncer une grande nouvelle de vive voix et également avoir une vraie discussion avec lui. Billy, heureux de l'entendre, s'était empressé d'accepter, l'invitant à dormir chez lui, en lui disant qu'il y avait une chambre d'ami. Jacob, d'abord réticent, avait fini par accepter son invitation.

Bella et lui avaient convenu qu'il irait d'abord seul, puis qu'elle le rejoindrait quelques jours plus tard afin qu'il fasse les présentations.

Le jour du départ arriva, Jacob avait prît quelques affaires dans une valise et Bella le conduisit à l'aéroport. Il resta silencieux tout le trajet, appréhendant ce retour aux sources.

Billy, de son côté, était surexcité. Jacob était le seul de ses enfants à être venu le voir en 25 ans. Il avait demandé à son assistante à domicile de tout récurer et ranger pour l'arrivée son fils. La jeune femme était encore en plein nettoyage lorsqu'ils entendirent Jacob arriver.

Un taxi l'avait déposé non loin de la maison. Il resta un moment debout devant la bâtisse alors que la voiture était partit depuis un moment. Après maintes et maintes hésitations, ilsouffla et s'avança le cœur battant vers la porte. Une fois devant, il prît une dernière inspiration, frappa et attendit.

L'aide à domicile ouvrit, exténuée et de mauvaise humeur.

**_Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt...**

Jacob la regarda avec étonnement. Non seulement il ne s'attendait pas à voir une femme lui ouvrir, mais en plus la première phrase de celle-ci l'avait scotché. Il lança un regard derrière lui pour voir si c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait, mais ne vit personne d'autre.

L'aide à domicile le fusilla du regard.

**_Vous auriez dû être la depuis une demi-heure... Votre père m'a fait repasser deux fois la serpillière pour que vous puissiez trouver la maison nette, et j'étais partie pour une troisième fois ! Essayez d'être à l'heure, la prochaine fois !**

Billy roula jusqu'à l'entrée en offrant à Jacob un sourire contrit.

**_Leah, laisse-lui le temps d'arriver avant de l'agresser... Entre, Jacob...**

**_Et enlevez vos chaussures ! Hors de question que je passe la serpillière une quatrième fois ! **

Jacob regarda la jeune femme, éberlué par ce premier contact. Il devait bien avoué qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça en frappant à la porte. Sans savoir pourquoi il la compara à Bella, pensant que les deux jeunes femmes étaient de parfaits opposés, le jour et la nuit, l'eau et le feu. Il sourit discrètement à cette pensée et ôta ses chaussures, de peur qu'elle ne lui saute à la gorge avant d'entrer timidement.

Billy sourit plus largement en détaillant son fils.

**_Excuse Leah...Elle est un peu...Enfin...C'est Leah...Ça ne se voit pas, mais elle avait drôlement hâte de te rencontrer !**

Jacob tiqua et reporta un regard étonné sur elle.

**_Ah oui ?**

Leah ramena un plateau de gâteaux et une carafe de thé glacé et répondit tout aussi brutalement.

**_C'est pas tous les jours que le fils prodigue revient à la Réserve... Même s'il a fallu attendre 7 ans après sa majorité pour qu'il se décide enfin à nous faire l'honneur de sa présence...**

Elle déposa le plateau et passa près de Billy en lui pressant délicatement l'épaule et en lui souriant.

Ce dernier sourit tristement à Leah avant de reporter son attention sur Jacob.

**_C'est déjà bien qu'il soit venu...Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reprennes contact avec moi...Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que ça m'a fait de recevoir ton coup de fil...**

Jacob la dévisagea pendant qu'elle parlait, se demandant en même temps comment une personne pouvait avoir un tel franc-parler. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi direct, surtout lors d'un premier contact. Il détacha son regard d'elle pour le poser à nouveau sur son père, puis baissa la tête un instant.

**_Disons qu'il y a eu un élément déclencheur, je... Je dois avouer que je ne me sentais pas prêt à te revoir jusqu'à présent...**

Leah renifla et Billy dévisagea Jacob, intrigué.

**_Quel élément déclencheur?** Demanda Billy.

Jacob les regarda à tour de rôle, gêné.

**_Euh...Je t'avais dit il y a longtemps que j'étais avec quelqu'un...Disons que ça c'est concrétisé d'avantage il y a quelques jours quand je lui ai fait ma demande...**

Billy hoqueta et sourit chaleureusement à Jacob.

**_Félicitations, fils ! J'espère avoir l'honneur de rencontrer bientôt ma future belle-fille ! **

Un bruit sourd provenant de la cuisine résonna dans toute la pièce, et Billy se retourna vivement dans la direction.

**_Leah, tout va bien ?**

**_Ouais ouais ! Juste du boulot supplémentaire ! **Hurla-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

Jacob le regarda avec appréhension jusqu'à ce qu'il lui manifeste sa joie. Il lui sourit avant qu'il ne regarde lui aussi en direction de la cuisine.

**_Euh...Oui bien sûr que je comptes te la présenter, elle me rejoindra d'ici quelques jours, tu pourras faire sa connaissance...**Dit-il en le regardant à nouveau.

**_C'est fantastique ! Tu as entendu ça, Leah ? On va avoir une nouvelle invitée !**

Leah soupira et répondit ironiquement.

**_Ô joie ! Plus de ménage ! Merci beaucoup !**

**_Depuis quand travaille-t-elle pour toi ? **Demanda-t-il en souriant, intrigué par la jeune femme.

**_Je connais Leah depuis sa naissance...Elle a deux jours de plus que toi, et c'est sa mère qui a pris soin de moi quand... **Billy baissa la tête. Repenser à l'accident lui faisait encore mal au cœur.

Leah prit la parole.

**_J'ai pris la relève de ma mère à mes 16 ans...Et j'ai passé mon diplôme pour être agréée à 18.**

Jacob regarda tristement son père. On lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était plus jeune et il savait que son père avait lui aussi connu des moments difficile. Non seulement il avait perdu sa femme, mais avait été obligé de se séparer de ses enfants du fait de son handicap qui l'empêchait de s'occuper d'eux. Il hocha la tête en regardant Leah.

**_C'est...très gentil de votre part...**

Leah haussa les épaules et répondit nonchalamment.

**_C'est naturel. Billy fait quasiment partie de la famille. **Elle fixa intensément Jacob. Son ton se durcit, de même que l'expression de son visage. **Et si je n'avais pas pris le relai de ma mère lorsqu'elle n'a plus pu s'en occuper, qui l'aurait fait ?**

Jacob baissa le regard un instant, gêné par l'intensité du sien et s'efforça de fixer son père uniquement.

**_Je sais que mon attitude envers toi peut paraître injuste...Mais, je...J'ai vécu notre séparation comme un abandon, même si je sais que tu n'y es pour rien...**Il soupira.** C'est peut-être un peu tard, mais j'aimerais qu'on essaie de rattraper le temps perdu...**

Billy s'avança vers son fils et posa sa main sur la sienne.

**_J'en serai ravi... Alors, comment s'appelle ta fiancée?**

**_Elle s'appelle Bella Swan. Enfin c'est Isabella, mais elle préfère Bella tout court... **répondit Jacob en souriant.

**_C'est un joli prénom... **déclara Billy.

Leah s'étira et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**_Bon, je vais vous laisser en famille...Le repas est prêt, il y en a assez pour ce midi et ce soir. Je pense que Jacob est assez malin pour se servir de ses deux mains, alors je t'appellerai demain matin pour savoir si tu as besoin de moi, Billy.**

Jacob la regarda se lever, surpris qu'elle s'en aille déjà et sourit à sa réflexion. Décidément, cette fille était incroyable, et il fallait bien avouer que son côté rentre dedans éveillait chez lui une certaine curiosité la concernant.

**_Attends, Leah ! Je pense que Jacob va s'ennuyer avec son vieux père dans pas longtemps...Que dirais-tu de lui faire visiter la Push ?**

Leah se retourna et arqua un sourcil.

**_J'ai l'air d'un guide touristique ?**

**_Leah...Sois gentille...** la réprimanda Billy.

**_Vous voulez visiter la Push, Jacob ? **Soupira-t-elle.

**_Euh...j'aimerais bien, mais si ça vous avez autre chose à faire, je comprendrais parfaitement...**

**_Entre me promener ou rentrer nettoyer ma maison que mon frère m'aura salopé, après une longue journée de travail à m'esquinter le dos comme tous les jours... J'hésite encore...**

Jacob sourit face à l'humour de la jeune femme.

**_Et si je vous promet d'être un touriste modèle ?**

Leah afficha un sourire en coin.

**_Dans ce cas...Je passe vous chercher dans deux heures...J'ai besoin d'un bon bain !**

**_C'est d'accord ! **

**_Alors à tout à l'heure... Oh, Jacob ?**

**_Oui ?**

Leah lui sourit chaleureusement avant de s'en aller.

**_Bienvenue chez vous !**

Jacob la dévisagea, surpris encore une fois de ce revirement. Elle était capable de souffler le chaud comme le froid, d'être désagréable, puis tellement aimable l'instant d'après. Il était perdu par ce tempérament fougueux et caractériel, il faut dire que Bella était tellement différente.

**_Merci...**Dit-il finalement en lui souriant à son tour avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Billy observait Jacob, vaguement amusé.

**_Ne t'en fais pas...Elle est un peu sauvage, mais elle est adorable...**

**_Oui, j'en suis sûr...**Admit-il un peu songeur.

**_Elle met beaucoup d'ambiance dans la maison... En Général, je n'ai pas beaucoup de visites, alors elle égaye mes journées...Pas besoin d'avoir la télé, quand Leah Clearwater est dans les parages !**

**_Je veux bien te croire, c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air très...vivante ! **Rigola Jacob, ne sachant trop comment qualifier son attitude.

Billy rit de concert avec son fils et continua de discuter un moment avec lui, jusqu'à ce que son ventre se mette à gargouiller.

Jacob appréciait ce moment simple qu'il passait entre père et fils. Il appréhendait pas mal cette première rencontre et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'une certaine complicité c'était installé, mais il ne voulait pas trop s'emballer de peur d'être déçu. Il proposa à son père d'aller manger en entendant les bruits que faisait son estomac.

Billy acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Leah avait laissé le plat de gratin de macaronis. Au moment de passer à table, le portable de Jacob sonna. Ce dernier s'excusa auprès de son père et s'éloigna pour répondre.

**_Allô ?**

**_Jake... Tu m'avais dit que tu m'appellerais une fois arrivé...Tout va bien ? **Demanda Bella, soulagée d'entendre sa voix.

**_Tout va bien mon ange, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler, excuse moi... On discutait mon père et moi et là on s'apprêtait à déjeuner...**

**_Oh... Excuse-moi! J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose...Alors ça va avec ton père ? Tu lui as annoncé nos fiançailles ?**

**_Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, tout se passe très bien, mieux que je ne le pensais et oui je lui ai annoncé pour nous...d'ailleurs il a hâte de faire ta connaissance !**

**_Oh ! C'est super ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte de le voir...Je vais te laisser aller manger... Rappelle-moi quand tu pourras...**

**_Promis, fais attention à toi pendant mon absence...Je t'aime...**

**_Je t'aime aussi... A très vite...**

Elle raccrocha et Jacob rangea son téléphone avant d'aller rejoindre Billy à la cuisine.

**_Désolé...C'était Bella...**

**_J'imagine que c'est la première fois que vous êtes séparés...**Dit son père en souriant.

**_Ca se voit tant que ça ? **Répondit-il, timidement.

**_J'ai été amoureux, moi aussi...Avec ta mère, on ne pouvait pas vivre l'un sans l'autre...On découchait souvent pour passer le plus de temps ensemble, et quand on ne pouvait pas...On s'envoyait des messages en allumant et éteignant les lumières de nos chambres...**

Jacob l'écouta attentivement, heureux qu'il partage ses souvenirs avec lui.

**_J'aurais tellement voulu la connaître...**Souffla-t-il penaud.

**_Elle était tellement heureuse quand elle a appris qu'elle attendait enfin un garçon... Elle aimait tes sœurs, mais elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit homme... Tu étais son petit miracle...Et tu as ses yeux... **Billy finit sa phrase dans un murmure.

Jacob baissa la tête, sentant les larmes monter. Ce terrible vide qu'avait laissé ses parents, l'un par sa mort et l'autre par son absence l'avait fait souffrir énormément. Il n'en parlait jamais, pas même à Bella, même si cette dernière se doutait que c'était un sujet sensible.

**_J'aimerais que tu me parles d'elle un de ces jours...Que tu me dises quel genre de personne c'était, ce qu'elle aimait...**

Billy roula jusqu'au buffet et en ressortit un album photo.

**_Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, de regarder des photos à table...Leah me gronderait sûrement, si elle me voyait, mais...**Il tendit l'album à Jacob.** C'est l'album de famille... Je te laisse le regarder tranquillement, et dès que tu voudras parler d'elle, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver. Je ne suis jamais bien loin !**

Jacob récupéra l'album photo, hochant la tête avant de l'ouvrir avec précaution comme s'il renfermait un précieux trésor et se mit à regarder chaque photo attentivement, heureux de voir d'autres photos de ses parents que les deux qu'il possédait déjà d'eux. Il arriva aux photos de ses sœurs et fut étonné de voir la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre eux trois.

Billy regarda tristement la photo que Jacob contemplait. Il prit la parole, la gorge nouée.

_**Rachel et Rebecca...Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelles d'elles...**Dit-il en les pointant du doigt sur le cliché.

**_Aucune ? **S'étonna Jacob.

Billy secoua la tête, dépité.

**_Dès qu'elles ont eu seize ans, elles ont demandé leur émancipation, et elle n'ont plus donné aucun signe de vie... Leah a tout essayé pour les retrouver, mais lorsqu'elle y est arrivée, elles n'ont pas voulu renouer le contact... C'est pour ça qu'elle était un peu rude avec toi, quand tu es arrivé...**

Jacob le regarda tristement, se disant que son père n'était en aucun cas responsable de leur malheur. Il se fit la promesse de ne plus le laisser en dehors de sa vie à partir de maintenant.

**_Je comprends...elle a raison, on a mal agi avec toi, tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça...**

**_J'ai...J'ai eu du mal à me remettre de la mort de ta mère...Et j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs...Mais je te jure que jamais je n'ai voulu vous abandonner...**

Avant que la discussion ne devienne trop difficile, Leah arriva avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent en apercevant la nourriture. Il courut prendre une assiette et se servit avant même de dire bonjour.

**_Un gratin de macaroni, chouette ! **Il avala une grosse bouchée.** Chalut, Billy ! Chalut, Jacob !**

**_Euh...salut...**Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, étonné de voir cet inconnu fondre sur la nourriture tel un charognard.

Leah grogna à l'attention du jeune homme.

**_Qui t'a donné la permission de te servir, espèce de goinfre ! Dépose ton assiette et va m'attendre dehors !**

**_Laisse Seth manger un peu, Leah. Il y en a largement pour lui...**Ricana Billy.

**_Merchi, Billy ! Elle me nourrit pas comme ça, à la maison...**

Leah le fusilla du regard.

**_Parce que tu ne le mérites pas ! Quand tu auras commencé à nettoyer la maison, peut-être que je ferai l'effort de cuisiner pour toi, en attendant, je suis pas ta bonniche !**

Jacob comprit qu'il s'agissait du petit frère dont Leah parlait tout à l'heure qui 'dégueulassait la maison' pour reprendre ses propos. Il sourit en la regardant le disputer.

**_Petit conseil, apprend à cuisiner, ça fait toujours plaisir aux femmes et ça peut te sauver la vie...**Dit-il à Seth sur le ton de la confidence.

**_Maman ne me laissera jamais mourir de faim...**Gloussa ce dernier.

**_Maman non, mais moi, oui !**

**_Crois en mon expérience, quand une femme a décidé de ne pas faire à manger, ça peut durer longtemps, alors apprend au moins les plats de base, sans quoi c'est à tes risques et périls...**

Seth blêmit alors que Leah et Billy s'esclaffèrent.

**_Où est-ce que vous comptez l'emmener, les jeunes? **Demanda Billy.

**_D'abord, les coins touristiques, ensuite, on verra bien... **Répondit Leah en haussant les épaules.

**_Si tu ne me vois pas revenir, appelle la police. **Dit Jacob pour la taquiner en se levant.

Leah et Billy rirent de plus belle alors que Seth manqua de s'étouffer.

**_Pas de bol, Jacob...L'un des officiers de police du coin est actuellement en train de te piquer ton dîner !**

**_Tu es flic ? **Demanda Jacob en haussant les sourcils.

Seth bomba le torse, la bouche pleine.

**_Offichier Clearwater, à vot' cherviche !**

Leah leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Heureusement qu'on n'a pas de grands crimes à résoudre ici, ou de grosses effractions, parce qu'avec de tels bras cassés, on serait vraiment dans la Merde !**

Seth se mit à bouder dans son coin.

**_Vous êtes tout le temps comme ça ? **Demanda Jacob à Leah en souriant.

Elle afficha un sourire en coin et Billy répondit, amusé.

**_Ils sont pire, d'habitude !**

Jacob eut un petit pincement au cœur en se demandant ce que ça aurait été entre Rachel, Rebecca et lui s'ils avaient grandit ensemble.

Leah perçut un subtil changement dans l'expression du visage de Jacob et se sentit mal à l'aise.

**_Allez, on file... Seth a prévenu Quil, il doit être en train de nous attendre sur la plage...**

**_Ouais...Quil meurt d'envie de rencontrer son cousin ! **Dit Seth en se levant.

**_Son cousin ?** Demanda Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.

**_Ben oui ! Toi ! **

Jacob regarda son père, un peu perdu, attendant qu'il en dise plus.

**_Quil est le fils du frère de ta mère, Jacob...C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais parlé de tout ça, ça doit te faire bizarre de découvrir de nouveaux membres...**

**_Euh...non, c'est...sympa, surprenant mais sympa...**

**_Attends un peu de connaître Quil, je suis pas certain que tu seras du même avis ! **Ricana Seth.

**_C'est pas que je m'ennuie, les pipelettes, mais on ferait mieux de se bouger avant que les parasites ne rappliquent pour rendre visite au fils prodigue...**S'impatienta Leah.

Jacob sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant à nouveau ce surnom stupide.

**_Je vous suis...A plus tard Billy...**

**_Amusez-vous bien ! Et ne rentrez pas trop tard ! **Il gloussa en roulant vers sa chambre.** Bon sang, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça !**

**

* * *

**Le fils prodigue de retour, Billy heureux de jouer son rôle de père...Que c'est beau *Sniff* Que va-t-il se passer pendant cette petite virée ? Que vont-ils se dire ? Nous aussi on a hâte de le savoir ! Comment ça on le sait ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, on a écrit l'histoire...lol A très vite pour la suite les amis ! Et n'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis !**  
**


	3. Chapitre 2

Nous revoilà, toujours aussi malade lol. On a décidé de tout posté ce soir comme ça ce sera une bonne chose de faite ! Alors merci à toutes nos revieweuses (pas de messages personnalisés ce soir, on s'en excuse encore une fois) et on espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! On tient tout de même à vous rassurer, ça vient doucement mais sûrement entre Leah et Jake, il nous faut d'abord posé le cadre avant de commencer les choses sérieuses ^^ Alors pas d'inquiétude, juste un peu de patience, d'ici un ou deux chapitre, vous aurez enfin un petit quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent, promis !

En attendant, nous vous souhaitons tout de même une bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Alors, on où m'emmenez vous en premier ?**

Le frère et la sœur répondirent en chœur.

**_First Beach !**

**_C'est là où on a rendez-vous avec Quil...**Dit Seth.

**_Après, on laissera les deux zouaves s'amuser tous les deux, et je vous emmènerai faire un tour à Rialto Beach...Les plages, y a quasiment que ça d'intéressant à la Push...**Ajouta Leah.

**_Ça me va comme programme, je ne suis pas très compliqué en matière de divertissements, ne vous en faites pas...**

**_Pourquoi vous vous vouvoyez ? Vous avez le même âge, que je sache ! **Questionna Seth.

**_On appelle ça la politesse, frérot ! Je suis pourtant sûre que maman t'a appris ça !**

**_Les gonzesses...Faut toujours qu'elles compliquent tout...**

Jacob sourit en lançant un regard à Seth.

**_Tu as une petite amie ?**

**_Disons que je suis marié à mon boulot...**Dit-il en rougissant.

Leah finit la phrase, morte de rire.

**_Et à son lit !**

**_Hey !**

**_C'est pas foutu de préparer son petit déjeuner tout seul et de laver ses sous vêtements sales, et ça croit qu'une petit amie va lui tomber tout cuit dans le bec, rien qu'en frappant dans ses mains...**Elle joignit le geste à la parole. **Et non, toujours pas, mon pote ! Essaye encore !**

**_Oh, toi, tu peux parler, Mademoiselle "J'ai trop de boulot pour servir de bonniche à un homme, alors je plaque le seul qui voulait encore de moi dans cette maudite Réserve" !**

Leah se renfrogna et ne dit plus un mot. Jacob se racla la gorge, gêné.

**_Ce que j'essayais de te dire, Seth, c'est que les femmes préfèrent qu'on les vouvoie au début, sans quoi elles ont l'impression qu'on leur fait du rentre dedans et là t'es sûr de te prendre un râteau...**Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

**_Ok, mais là, c'est de Leah dont on parle, alors à moins que tu essayes de l'emballer, ça sert à rien de la vouvoyer...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, dérouté par la remarque de Seth.

**_C'est valable aussi quand tu ne connais pas suffisamment une personne pour... **Il soupira.** Laisse tomber...**

**_Vaut mieux, ouais...On est arrivés, de toute façon...**Ajouta sèchement la jeune femme.

Un jeune homme bien bâti fonça sur Jacob avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se reprendre.

**_Jacob ! Enfin !**

Leah soupira lourdement en regardant Jacob avec compassion.

**_Laisse-le respirer, triple andouille ! **Grogna-t-elle.

Quil recula d'un pas.

**_Désolé, j'étais tellement heureux quand Leah m'a informé de ta visite que j'ai pas pu attendre avant de te voir en chair et en os ! C'est dingue, on voit tout de suite que tu es de la famille Black !**

Jacob était un peu perdu face à cet élan d'enthousiasme que manifestait son cousin. Ça lui faisait bizarre de penser qu'en dehors de son père et ses sœurs, qu'il avait vraiment de la famille, comme la plupart des gens qui peuplent la terre. Il avait enfin l'impression de ne plus être un électron libre, complètement isolé et apparu là par hasard. Il sourit à Quil.

**_Je suis content moi aussi de te connaître, je savais pas que j'avais un cousin jusqu'à maintenant, alors ça fait plaisir...**

**_On a tellement de chose à se raconter ! Et crois moi, contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire au premier abord, la Push réserve bien des surprises. Je suis sûr que ça te plaira d'être ici ! **

**_Tu restes combien de temps à la Push ?** Demanda Seth.

**_Deux semaines, peut-être plus, j'avais pas pris de congés depuis plus d'un an, alors j'ai pas vraiment de date limite...Bella viendra me rejoindre d'ici quelques jours, puis on verra...**

**_Qui est Bella ? **Questionna Quil.

**_Ma fiancée, c'est l'une des raisons qui m'a fait revenir, on va se marier et je voulais annoncer la nouvelle à mon père en personne...**

**_C'est super, félicitations ! **S'exclama Quil.

**_Merci...**

Seth taquina Jacob en lui donnant un coup de coude joueur.

**_Alors comme ça tu fais le grand saut, hein ? Y en a qui n'ont peur de rien ! **

Leah se mit à l'écart afin de les laisser discuter, les yeux perdu dans l'horizon.

**_Ouais...enfin pour être franc, je n'étais pas brancher mariage, mais quand on aime, on sait faire des concessions...**Admit Jacob en lançant un regard vers Leah, intrigué par son attitude.

Après un moment, il s'excusa auprès des garçons, les laissant seuls et rejoignit la jeune femme.

**_Est-ce que ça va ? **Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

Leah sursauta et lui sourit tristement.

**_Ouais, ça va...Je pensais à deux trois trucs...C'est bien d'être venu annoncer la nouvelle à Billy...Ça lui a vraiment fait du bien...Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux...**

Jacob lui sourit, pas dupe, mais n'insista pas.

**_Tant mieux si j'ai pu lui faire plaisir...à moi aussi ça me fait du bien d'être là finalement...**

**_Alors, le mariage est prévu pour quand ? **S'enquit-elle.

**_Euh...A vrai dire on a pas encore arrêté une date, mais on pensait faire ça dans six mois à peu près...**

**_Si je peux vous donner un conseil, prenez votre temps...Les mariages ont du mal à durer à notre époque...Il faut vraiment être sûr de soi, et pas se marier pour faire plaisir à l'autre...**

Jacob acquiesça, réfléchissant un instant aux paroles de la jeune femme. Certes, il aimait Bella, mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était avant tout pour lui faire plaisir, sachant à quel point ça lui tenait à cœur.

**_Merci du conseil...et vous ? Vous avez déjà pensé au mariage ? Osa-t-il demander.**

Leah rit amèrement.

**_J'ai fait pire que d'y songer...**Elle lui montra la bague en argent à son annulaire gauche.

Jacob regarda sa main avec étonnement.

**_Wow ! C'est...Euh...Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez marié désolé...**

**_Mariée à 17 ans, et fraîchement divorcée ! Je garde la bague pour me rappeler de ne jamais faire confiance aux hommes...**

Jacob la dévisagea, troublé par la nouvelle.

**_Oh...Navré de l'apprendre...Mais si je puis me permettre à mon tour, ne mettez pas tous les hommes dans le même sac...**

**_On en reparlera le jour où votre femme vous laissera tomber deux mois après votre mariage pour fuir avec votre garçon d'honneur...**Lâcha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

**_Désolé, je ne voulais pas...Oubliez ça...**S'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux.

**_Vous ne pouviez pas savoir...**Dit-elle plus calmement. **Et je n'aurais pas dû vous agresser de cette manière...C'est juste qu'entre un mariage raté et des fiançailles qui tombent à l'eau, j'ai un peu de mal à aborder ce sujet avec calme et sérénité...**

Seth s'approcha de Jacob et Leah, souriant.

**_Oh, Jacob, évite de parler mariage devant Leah si tu veux rester en vie, c'est un point sensible pour elle... **

Jacob, qui avait les yeux rivés sur Leah, reporta son attention sur Seth et le regarda d'un air réprobateur, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

**_Merci pour ton judicieux conseil, Seth !**

Ce dernier passa complètement à côté du sarcasme de Jacob.

**_De rien, mon pote ! **

Il partit rejoindre Quil aussi gaiement qu'il était arrivée et Leah secoua la tête, dépitée.

**_C'est mon frère...**

Jacob la regarda tristement, ne sachant trop quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral.

**_Et sinon, vous vivez loin de chez Billy ?**

**_On habite juste à côté...C'est pratique, au cas où il aurait besoin d'une assistance immédiate...Et si je pouvais faire confiance à Seth, je m'installerai définitivement chez lui...J'aime pas le savoir tout seul... **

Jacob fixa l'horizon, gêné par sa dernière remarque. Elle avait raison. En plus de son handicap, son père vieillissait. Jacob sentit une boule de culpabilité lui monter à la gorge.

**_Il aura de la compagnie pendant un moment avec moi dans la maison...Je suis sûr que d'ici quelques temps il en aura marre de m'avoir sur le dos en permanence...**Dit-il avec humour pour tenter de la rassurer.

**_Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps il vous attend, vous ne diriez pas ça...En fait, vous seriez un psychopathe connu pour tuer les vieillards sans défense, il resterait avec vous sans broncher...**

Elle se retourna vers lui et afficha son sourire en coin.

**_Et puis...Je l'ai entraîné à vivre avec une furie, vous ne pouvez pas être pire que moi !**

**_Une furie, vraiment ? Je m'en étais pas rendu compte...**La taquina-t-il.

**_Le sarcasme ne marche pas avec moi, Jacob Black ! Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que vous avez hérité de l'humour de votre père, malgré tout...**Elle le détailla soudain, faisant un tour complet pour le voir sur toute les coutures. **Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils en rougissant légèrement.

**_Ah oui ? Et...pourrais-je savoir comment vous m'imaginiez ?**

Leah fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre franchement.

**_Moins grand...Moins musclé...Moins beau et plus détestable...C'est une honte !**

Jacob rigola.

**_Euh...Je sais pas trop si je dois le prendre comme un compliment mais, merci...Vous aussi vous êtes plutôt surprenante dans votre genre...**

**_Surprenante ? Rien que ça ?**

**_Ben, oui, un peu...Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer des gens qui ont un caractère comme le votre...C'est assez déstabilisant je dois dire...**

**_Oh... Et bien...C'est pas de bol...**

**_C'était un compliment hein, ça ne me gêne aucunement, c'est juste que vous m'avez surpris, mais on s'y fait très vite...Et je comprends pourquoi Billy vous apprécie...**Dit-il en lui souriant.

Leah frémit.

**_Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, en fait...C'était soit moi, soit la mère d'Embry...**

**_Comment ça ? Et qui est Embry ?** Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Leah se raidit, ne sachant pas trop comment lui expliquer la situation.

**_Heu...Je crois que...Vous devriez en parler avec Billy... **

Jacob la fixait toujours, étonné par son hésitation.

**_D'accord...**Céda**-**t-il finalement.

Leah soupira, soulagée qu'il n'insiste pas, et changea de sujet.

**_Alors, comment trouvez-vous la Push ? Vous devez vous en être fait une idée, même si vous n'avez vu que deux des nombreuses plages qui s'y trouvent...**

**_J'aime beaucoup...ça me change de Jacksonville, c'est plus frais, plus gris aussi, mais ça ne me gêne pas, en fait j'ai toujours adoré la nature... **répondit Jacob en observant les alentours.

**_Vous allez être comblé, ici...La nature, y'a que ça...Mais vous risquez d'être harcelé par les habitants dès qu'ils vous verront...J'espère que vous y êtes préparé...**

**_Non pas du tout et puis je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait les intéresser chez moi...**

**_Vous êtes le fils prodigue, voyons ! Celui dont toute la tribu attendait le retour ! Tout le monde veut voir au moins une fois le petit Jake, le fils de l'ancien chef, et celui qui était désigné pour prendre le relai !**

Jacob secoua la tête, perdu par le flot d'informations.

**_Oh ! Doucement...Le relai de quoi au juste ?**

**_Vous auriez dû succéder à Billy à la tête de la tribu, mais je suppose qu'il n'a pas jugé utile de vous en parler puisqu'il a cédé sa place à quelqu'un d'autre...**

Jacob la regarda avec curiosité.

**_Mon père était à la tête d'une tribu ? Wow ! Et qui a pris sa place ?**

Leah bomba le torse fièrement.

**_Ma mère !**

**_Eh bien, mes félicitations pour votre mère...et vous serez sûrement celle à qui elle laissera sa place par la suite si j'ai bien compris ? Seth est sûrement trop jeune et inexpérimenté non ?**

Le sourire de Leah se fana.

**_Pensez-vous ! Ça a déjà fait un énorme scandale, lorsque ma mère a pris la place de votre père à la tête de la tribu...Elle n'est pas Quileute, et c'est une femme... Certains ont essayé de lui faire abandonner sa position... Non, non ! Quand maman cédera sa place, ce sera à Seth...Même s'il est inexpérimenté...On lui filera un coup de main pour tout gérer, dans l'ombre...**

**_Je trouve ça injuste, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des femmes que vous êtes moins compétentes...**S'insurgea-t-il. **En plus je trouve que vous avez toutes les qualités requises, vous êtes juste, généreuse, sûre de vous...enfin du peu que j'ai pu voir, je suis sûr que vous feriez un très bon chef !**

**_C'est gentil...**Dit-elle en s'empourprant.** Mais diriger une tribu ne m'intéresse pas du tout...Et même si je le voulais, les vieux Quileute ne jugent la valeur de quelqu'un que sur les résultats obtenus...C'est pour ça que ma mère est acceptée maintenant, et que Seth serait un bien meilleur chef selon eux que moi. Et je ne les blâme pas pour ça...J'ai fait pas mal de mauvais choix...**

Jacob la dévisagea avec insistance.

**_Tout le monde fait des mauvais choix Leah, ce qui importe c'est d'en tirer leçon, afin de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs...**

Leah encra son regard au sien et posa délicatement sa main sur l'avant bras du jeune homme.

**_Vous, vous auriez fait un excellent chef...**

Jacob frémit au contact de sa main. Une sensation bizarre l'avait envahi. Il n'aurait su la définir, mais ne s'attarda pas non plus là-dessus.

**_J'en doute fort, mais...merci...**Dit-il en souriant.

Leah s'apprêtait à répliquer, fortement troublée par la proximité de Jacob, lorsqu'un horrible klaxon vint troubler leur quiétude. Elle se tourna vers le bruit et se renfrogna instantanément.

**_Allons nous-en d'ici...**

Jacob qui,u mal à détourner son regard d'elle, lui aussi un peu troublé par cette nouvelle proximité, constata son changement d'attitude et reporta son regard vers la voiture qui venait d'arrivée.

**_Qui est-ce ?**

**_Juste la pire des traitresses qui puisse exister sur Terre...**Répondit-elle la mâchoire serrée.

Jacob regarda la jeune femme descendre de la voiture et se rappela ce que Leah lui avait dit concernant son mari qui l'avait quitté deux mois après leur union avec sa demoiselle d'honneur. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il en voulut à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas de lui avoir infligé une telle trahison.

**_Allons ailleurs si vous voulez...**

La jeune femme fit signe à Leah avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

**_Leah ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me réchauffe le cœur de voir que tu as enfin décidé de sortir de chez toi ! Ça a l'air d'aller, dis donc ! Tu es en forme ! **

Leah serra les poings et fit face à sa rivale, la fusillant du regard.

**_Et toi, t'as grossi...**

Le sourire de l'autre femme se fana une micro seconde, mais elle se reprit, tout aussi enjouée, et caressant son petit ventre.

**_Les joies de la maternité ! J'espère que tu connaîtras ça très bientôt ! Les petits seraient ravis d'avoir des petits cousins avec qui s'amuser ! **Elle posa son regard sur Jacob et lui sourit chaleureusement.** Nous n'avons pas été présentés...Je suis Emily Uley, la cousine de Leah ! Et vous êtes... ?**

Jacob la dévisagea froidement. Il la trouvait horripilante sous ses faux airs de gentille femme et futur mère.

**_Jacob Black...**Dit-il simplement, espérant qu'elle ne poserait pas d'avantage de questions.

Emily recula, sous le choc.

**_Black ? Comme Billy Black ? Oh mon dieu, C'est toi, Jake ?**

**_C'est quoi cette manie de parler à des gens que tu ne connais pas comme si vous aviez élevé des cochons ensemble ? **Grogna Leah.

Jacob esquissa un sourire face à la répartie de la jeune femme.

**_Mais Leah...C'est Jacob ! C'est...C'est fantastique que tu sois de retour ! Billy doit être ravi !**

**_Comme si le sort de Billy t'intéressait jusque là...**

Jacob prit la parole sentant que Leah était à fleur de peau.

**_Ravi de vous avoir connu, mais nous nous allions partir, alors peut-être à une prochaine fois ? **Dit-il en se forçant à sourire à Emily et posant une main dans le dos de Leah pour l'inviter à avancer vers la voiture.

**_Avec grand plaisir ! J'organiserai un petit quelque chose à la maison, j'appellerai Billy pour vous tenir au courant ! A bientôt, Leah ! Embrasse Embry de ma part !**

Leah se raidit un nouvelle fois à la mention d'Embry.

**_Fais-le toi-même ! Rapace ! **Cracha-t-elle en se laissant emmener.

Jacob et elle montèrent dans la voiture. Il lui lançait des regards de temps à autre en gardant le silence, sentant bien l'énervement de la jeune femme.

Leah grommelait des insultes à l'encontre d'Emily.

**_Je suis désolé...pour cette mauvaise rencontre...**Dit-il mal à l'aise.

**_C'est pas votre faute...On dirait qu'elle sent quand je suis à un endroit...Un peu comme un chien pisteur ou une hyène...**

Jacob ne pu réprimer un sourire en entendant la comparaison.

**_Votre odeur est sûrement trop alléchante, c'est plus facile de vous localiser...** Plaisanta-t-il.

**_En tout cas, vous et votre fiancée avez du soucis à vous faire...Une fois qu'on a Emily sur le dos, on a du mal à s'en débarrasser...Et vous êtes bons pour l'avoir, votre fête !**

**_Je n'aime pas vraiment les fêtes et tout ça...Vous croyez que j'arriverais à y échapper ?** grimaça-t-il.

**_Je suppose qu'il va falloir que j'emploie les grands moyens...On va essayer de vous sortir de la...Mais j'exige une récompense pour service rendu au grand Jacob Black !**

**_Tout ce que vous voudrez !...Attendez...Quel genre de récompense ? **Soudain inquiet.

**_On verra bien en temps et en heure ! **Rigola-t-elle.

**_Mouais, je crains le pire...**

Leah lui lança un regard noir, vexée, et ne broncha plus.

Jacob se tassa dans son siège, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible, mais voulut rompre ce silence qui commençait à le mettre sérieusement mal à l'aise.

**_Ou va-t-on à présent ?**

**_On va faire un tour en forêt...**

* * *

(*Supergirl d'un air inquiet pour son Jacob* : Pourquoi l'emmène-t-elle en forêt ?) (Leilani sourit malicieusement : Moi je sais ce que je ferais à sa place si j'étais seule dans la forêt avec lui !) (Supergirl : Oui, moi aussi, c'est pour ça que ça m'inquiète ! Il est à moi Leah ! A moi !) (Leilani : Hep hep hep ! Si tu le voulais, tu te serais inclue dans le RP ! *fronce les sourcils* Est-ce qu'il y a une Supergirl dans le RP ?) (*Supergil ronchonne* : Mouais, je savais que j'aurais dû lire le contrat...) (Leilani : En tout cas, ils y vont, dans le bois ! Espérons que le loup n'y soit pas ! *Rit de sa blague à deux balles avant de s'évanouir parce qu'elle s'est levée trop vite*) (*Supergirl se précipite* : Leila ça va ?) (Leilani, encore dans les vapes : Attends-moi, Booboo !)**  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Salut les filles ! Nous voilà avec la suite de votre (pas tant adorée que ça lol) fanfiction ! Mais peu importe, on garde espoir qu'elle vous plaise. Surtout que dans ce chapitre il y a ENFIN un petit rapprochement...Mais nous n'en dirons pas plus ! A vous de lire !

**Mmev :** Merci à toi pour ta review, elles se font rares, ici ! lol

**AliCeTwilightF.F : **Y aura encore du boulet dans ce chapitre, mais oui, ça se rapproche doucement !

**Morrijyg : **Nous sommes tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Ta "montée de lait" est parfaitement justifiée ! A bas le boulet, vive les vraies femmes !

**Emichlo : **Et nous on t'aime très fort !

**Camilla Don Molina : **Tu voulais des bisous, eh bien sache que ce chapitre te plaira ! lolBon il n'y en a qu'un mais c'est déjà ça !Et pour "la baise" eh bien...Patience ! On est pas dans "Petits arrangements entre amis" ! MDR En tout cas nous on te fait plein de bisous lol.

* * *

__Où va-t-on à présent ?_

__On va faire un tour en forêt..._

Jacob la regarda, sceptique.

**_Et...Vos forêts sont sûres ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas d'animaux sauvages, d'interdiction de se promener, ce genre de choses ?**

**_Chochotte...**

**_Hey ! Je ne suis pas une chochotte, je me renseignais, rien de plus et contrairement à vous je ne vis pas aux abords d'une forêt !**

Leah freina net et le fusilla du regard.

**_Bien sûr, c'est évident que je vous aurais emmené en forêt si vous risquiez quelque chose ! Comme si je pouvais faire ce genre de chose à Billy ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vous ramène chez lui et je vous laisserai la voiture. Comme ça, vous irez où bon vous semble, si vous n'avez pas trop la trouille de mettre le nez dehors !**

Jacob observait Leah parler avec stupéfaction, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle freine aussi brusquement et qu'elle se retourne vers lui avec une telle fureur. Il était complètement perdu, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser avec cette femme qui ne cessait de l'étonner. Il s'empressa de prendre la parole, ne souhaitant pas, pour une raison inconnue, écourter leur petite virée.

**_Non ! Je veux dire...**Il soupira. **Écoutez, je n'ai jamais voulu vous manquer de respect. Je suis un gars de la ville, alors je posais la question...Mais je vous fais confiance et j'adorerai vraiment vous accompagner en forêt...**Dit-il pour se rattraper.

Leah secoua la tête en soupirant, et reprit la route en silence avant de s'arrêter près d'un sentier.

**_On y est...**

Jacob se sentait bête d'avoir douté de son idée. Après tout, elle avait vécu ici toute sa vie et elle connaissait sûrement la région dans les moindres recoins, mais il avait pourtant fallut qu'il lui pose ces stupides questions. Il se flagellait mentalement quand elle lecoupa dans ses réflexions. Il ouvrit la portière et descendit, regardant autour de lui.

Leah avança sur le sentier, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une large maison en cèdre, un peu défraichie.

**_C'est un vestige de notre histoire, et un endroit qui me tient particulièrement à cœur...Les Quileute se réfugiaient là en hiver, avant l'arrivée des colons...On avait commencé à le retaper, avec mon père, mais quand il est mort, j'ai mis du temps avant d'y revenir...**

Jacob regarda la bâtisse avec minutie, imaginant le récit de Leah. Son cœur se serra en l'entendant parler de son défunt père. Il était malheureux pour elle, mais en même temps, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il appréciait qu'elle se dévoile un peu et qu'elle partage ses souvenirs avec lui.

**_Il ne manque pas grand chose pour qu'elle soit presque comme avant à mon avis...Ce serait dommage de ne pas finir ce que vous avez commencé avec lui...**Dit-il en regardant la toiture.

Leah tressaillit et se mit à balbutier.

**_Je...Ça fait deux ans que j'essaye de la retaper toute seule, mais...L'année dernière, il y a eu une tempête et l'intérieur a été inondé...Il faut tout refaire, et je n'ai pas le temps, ni les moyens...Alors je fais ce que je peux...Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir ici...**

**_Ah oui ? Pour quelle raison alors ?**

Leah lui prit la main et l'entraina quelque mètres plus loin, jusqu'à ce que la lumière du soleil soit plus visible. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi la lisière des bois, une vue incroyable de l'océan s'étalait devant eux.

**_Voilà !**

Jacob eut le souffle coupé devant la vue incroyable qui s'offrait à eux. Il resta muet quelques instant, appréciant ce spectacle.

**_C'est magnifique...**Souffla-t-il finalement.

Leah afficha un sourire en coin.

**_Alors, ça vous la coupe, hein ?**

Jacob sourit en la regardant, amusé par son expression. Il pensa un instant que le franc-parler et le naturel de cette femme lui plaisait de plus en plus.

**_J'avoue que ça me l'a coupé en effet...**Reprit-il avec humour.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte que leurs mains étaient toujours jointes.

Leah ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Elle adorait se trouver ici. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit à l'exception de son défunt père et de son petit frère. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait emmené Jacob là-bas, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il apprécierait le lieu autant qu'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

Jacob lui rendit son sourire, charmé par le cadre et un peu gêné, il fallait l'avouer, par leur proximité. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas un endroit banal pour elle et se mit à penser qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour qu'elle partage ça avec lui. Mais il était tellement bien, à ce moment, que pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait fait la remarque.

**_Merci...de me montrer tout ça...**

**_Y a pas de quoi...Mais rendez-moi un service...Ne parlez de cet endroit à personne...**

Jacob mima de fermer sa bouche et de jeter la clef avant de lui sourire. Soudain, son portable se mit à sonner, c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que leurs mains étaient toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre. Il enleva doucement la sienne, gêné, avant de récupérer son téléphone dans sa poche. Il s'excusa auprès de Leah, lui disant que c'était Bella.

**_Bonjour mon ange...**

L'inquiétude se dégageait de la voix de Bella.

**_Jacob Black, tu finira par me rendre folle...**

Jacob grimaça en lançant un regard vers Leah.

**_Désolé, je sais que j'avais promis de t'appeler mais j'étais un peu occupé...**

Leah se raidit et se retourna afin qu'il ne voie pas son malaise alors que Bella soupirait.

**_C'est moi qui m'excuse...J'imagine que tu dois être entouré par ta famille, seulement...Tu me manques...**

Jacob baissa le ton pour que Leah ne l'entende pas. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais avouer certaine chose devant elle le gênait, même s'il ne doutait pas de son amour pour Bella.

**_Toi aussi tu me manques...Mais on se voit bientôt, ne t'en fais pas...**

**_J'ai hâte...Ça fait bizarre de m'imaginer dormir sans toi...Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps...J'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix...**

**_Pour moi aussi c'est bizarre...En tout cas c'est promis je t'appelle demain ou non, ce soir juste avant de dormir, histoire de faire de beaux rêves...**

**_D'accord...Passe une bonne fin de journée...Je t'aime...**

**_Je t'aime...**Il raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Leah en rangeant son portable, la gêne toujours présente. **Désolé...Elle voulait prendre de mes nouvelles...**

Leah haussa les épaules, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

**_Pas encore marié, et elle vous flique déjà? Elle est maligne, la petite ! J'aurais dû faire comme elle, ça m'aurait peut-être ouvert les yeux plus tôt...**

**_Elle ne me flique pas, elle voulait juste entendre ma voix, c'est la première fois qu'on est séparé par une si grande distance, c'est normal...**

**_On rentre ses griffes, Wolverine...**Dit-elle en souriant. **C'est mignon, une femme qui ne peut pas se passer de son homme... Mais ce qui est encore mieux, c'est quand c'est réciproque...**

**_Mais c'est réciproque ! C'est juste qu'avec mon père et notre petite virée, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me posé pour lui téléphoner. **Se justifia-t-il.

**_Je ne vous ai jamais dit le contraire ! Pas la peine de vous justifier !**

**_Désolé...**Dit-il en rougissant.

Leah secoua la tête, hilare.

**_Allez, on rentre...Billy doit rouler dans toute la maison, là...**

Jacob hocha la tête et la suivit en souriant à l'idée d'un Billy trépignant d'impatience.

Leah conduisit jusqu'à la maison de Billy, où une voiture de police était garée. Elle serra le volant en l'apercevant et arrêta la voiture.

**_Je suis dans la maison à côté. **Elle lui montra la maison à deux étages. **Si vous avez besoin d'aide, ou si Billy a besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas... **

Jacob fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**_Est-ce que ça va ?**

**_Ça va...**Répondit-elle les mâchoires serré officier sortit de la maison et jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux vers leur voiture.** Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir le premier jour, lui...**

Le regard de Jacob se posa un instant sur l'inconnu avant de revenir sur Leah.

**_Qui est-ce ? **Demanda-t-il, curieux en voyant la réaction de Leah.

**_Embry Call...Le chef de la police locale... **Embry s'approcha de la voiture et Leah s'affola. **Sortez vite, avant qu'il ne rapplique !**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta malgré tout en constatant son anxiété. Il pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il lui demande ce qui se passait avec ce type pour qu'elle ait autant envie de fuir tandis qu'elle redémarrait.

**_N'oubliez pas, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, même de parler...**

Elle s'arrêta de parler et démarra en trombe alors qu'Embry l'appelait. Ce dernier la regarda s'en aller tristement, avant de poser son regard sur Jacob.

**_Toujours aussi indomptable, cette Leah...**

Jacob se retourna vers lui, le dévisageant avec méfiance.

**_Ouais, on se demande bien pourquoi...**Dit-il sur un ton bien plus réprobateur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

**_Ça, c'est à elle qu'il faut le demander...**Rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Alors c'est toi, Jacob? **

_ **Embry ! Jacob ! Dépêchez-vous de rentrer, les garçons !** héla Billy de l'intérieur.

Jacob regardait Embry avec une certaine réserve, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter à son égard, surtout après la façon dont Leah avait réagi. Finalement, il passa devant lui pour entrer dans la maison. Embry le suivit et soupira en s'asseyant près de Billy.

**_ Leah m'évite encore...**

**_ Laisse-lui un peu de temps... Elle changera peut-être d'avis...**Le réconforta Billy en tapotant son genou.

Jacob regardait la scène avec une pointe de jalousie, voyant son père assez proche visiblement de cet étranger. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le fait qu'il parle de Leah lui tapait sur le système. Après tout si elle l'évitait, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison !

Billy reporta son attention vers Jacob et lui sourit chaleureusement.

**_Alors, où êtes-vous allés?**

**_Euh...Elle m'a emmené voir les plus belles plages de la réserve avec Seth...**

**_Ça doit te changer de la grande ville !**

Jacob reporta son regard sur Embry, le fixant un moment avant de répondre.

**_Oui, c'est vrai, mais ça fait du bien...On a pas vraiment été présenté je crois...**

Embry hésita un instant et regarda Billy, soudain embarrassé.

**_Moi, c'est Embry...Hum...**

**_Embry est ton... Demi-frère...**Hésita Billy, mal à l'aise.

Le regard de Jacob fit la navette entre eux. Il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu, une mine d'incompréhension et de surprise accroché à son visage.

**_Pardon ?**

Embry offrit un sourire contrit à Jacob.

**_Avant que tu ne te fâches ou que tu ne le juges, Jacob, il faut que tu saches que rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de sa faute...Disons que ma mère a pas mal profité de la situation...Et que Billy et moi en avons énormément souffert... **

Jacob était trop surpris pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit pendant plusieurs secondes.

**_C'est génial, moi qui n'aie jamais eu de famille, j'apprends seulement maintenant que j'ai aussi un demi-frère ! C'est absolument fantastique ! **S'exclama-t-il, la voix pleine de sarcasme.

**_Nous ne l'avons appris qu'il y a quelques mois, Jacob...Et c'était à l'époque où tu ne me donnais plus de tes nouvelles...**Rétorqua Billy.

**_Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Billy...**Déclara Embry, en fusillant Jacob du regard. **Je peux comprendre que tu aies du mal à encaisser le coup, mais laisse au moins Billy s'expliquer, avant de te braquer...La situation n'est facile pour personne.**

Le regard de Jacob était foudroyant, il bouillait littéralement de rancune, il savait pourtant qu'Embry avait raison, mais il n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette colère en lui. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait vécu sans véritable famille, du moins sans la sienne et loin de ses racines, alors qu'Embry lui avait eu ça toute sa vie, même s'il n'avait su que très tard qui était son père. Il réalisa alors qu'il l'enviait d'une certaine façon.

**_Tu n'as pas à me dire comment je dois réagir, c'est clair ? **

Billy et Embry se raidirent, étonné du coup d'éclat de Jacob et Billy baissa la tête, honteux.

**_Je suis désolé, fiston...**

Jacob ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de ravaler sa colère. Il s'en voulait d'avoir élever le ton, ce n'était pas son genre, il était plutôt calme et réfléchi habituellement, mais là il ne se contrôlait plus. Des années de souffrance à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître sa mère, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait été séparé de son père et de ses sœurs, pourquoi il n'avait tout simplement pas pu connaître une enfance normale, remontaient à la surface.

**_Je dois prendre l'air un moment...**Déclara-t-il avant de se précipiter dehors.

Il était sorti comme une furie, la colère transpirant par tous les pores de sa peau. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se reprendre un peu. Il se trouvait stupide de réagir comme ça à cet âge, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il respira calmement en regardant autour de lui et pensa à Leah en apercevant sa maison non loin. Il hésita un instant, mais décida d'aller la voir, après tout elle lui avait dit de ne pas hésiter. Il arriva devant sa porte et frappa.

Leah lui ouvrit la porte et lui sourit tristement en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

**_Les présentations se sont mal passées, je présume...**

**_ Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça...**Marmonna-t-il en entrant timidement.

**_Vous voulez en parler?**

**_Pas vraiment...Ou du moins pas pour le moment...Et puis vous avez sûrement assez de soucis comme ça pour écouter mes petits problèmes, vous faites déjà tellement pour mon père, vous n'allez pas en plus prendre son fils en psychanalyse sur votre temps libre !** Dit-il pour faire de l'humour.

**_Vous en faîtes pas pour ça...Si je peux filer un coup de main et dire du mal d'Embry au passage, ça ne me gêne pas le moins du monde !**

Jacob tiqua en entendant son nom.

**_Et donc vous et lui étiez ensemble...C'est pour ça que vous le fuyez ?**

**_C'est compliqué...Très compliqué...Mais oui...Embry et moi étions ensemble, jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines...**

**_Là vous m'en dites trop ou pas assez...**Il secoua la tête. **Oubliez ça, ce sont pas mes affaires...**

**_Non, non...Y a pas de mal...Embry était mon meilleur ami, depuis l'enfance... Il m'a soutenu quand Sam, mon merveilleux mari, s'est barré avec Emily...Et de fil en aiguille... on s'est mis ensemble...Ça a duré 5 ans...Et c'est moi qui l'ai quitté, quelques mois après avoir accepté de l'épouser... **

**_Cinq ans ! C'est plutôt long...Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu d'aller au bout ?**

Leah ancra son regard à celui de Jacob.

**_Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que la personne avec qui vous étiez était...Trop parfaite? Embry est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel...Vivre avec lui est tellement facile...Il est attentionné, il m'accepte telle que je suis, il a un travail qu'il aime, il m'aide à prendre soin de Billy...Tout le monde l'apprécie, et c'est vraiment le gendre idéal... **

Jacob fut troublé par ses paroles. Ce qu'elle disait il l'avait déjà ressentit avec Bella. A de nombreuses reprises, il s'était trouvé chanceux, même trop, d'avoir une femme telle qu'elle dans sa vie. Il baissa la tête, gêné par la justesse de ses propos.

**_Je vois ce que vous voulez dire...**

Leah poursuivit, sans se rendre compte de la gêne de Jacob.

**_Je venais à peine de divorcer quand Embry m'a demander ma main. On en avait déjà parlé, et je savais que ça lui tenait à cœur, alors j'ai accepté... Mais plus les jours passaient, plus je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais... Je l'aime, c'est sûr... Mais pas comme je devrais l'aimer... pas comme il le mérite... Et j'ai réalisé que si je l'épousais, je le rendrais malheureux, parce que ses attentes ne sont pas les miennes...Alors j'ai rompu, et je l'évite comme la peste, depuis ce jour...**

**_Je vois...Il n'a pas vraiment dû comprendre ce qui se passait...**Dit-il d'un ton compatissant.** Mais, vous avez raison...Je veux dire, on ne devrait pas se marier si on a des doutes, et visiblement vous en avez eu, alors je crois que c'était la bonne décision...**

**_Embry a très bien compris...Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il accepte ma décision sans broncher...Il espère toujours que je change d'avis, mais il sait que je suis têtue...**Dit-elle en souriant tristement.

**_Je comprends pourquoi il a du mal...**

**_Comment ça ? **Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Jacob releva les yeux vers elle, constatant que ce qu'il avait dit pouvait prêter à confusion.

**_Euh...je veux dire...Vous êtes une très belle femme, bourrée de qualités qui plus est ! **Il haussa les épaules d'un air détaché. **Alors je peux comprendre pourquoi il continue d'espérer votre retour, je crois que j'aurais fait pareil...Non en fait j'aurais sûrement été plus insistant...**Avoua-t-il en souriant timidement.

Leah rougit et tenta une plaisanterie pour masquer sa gêne.

**_C'est gentil...Mais je n'aime pas non plus les pots de colle...**

**_J'en prends bonne note ! **Rigola-t-il.

Leah posa une main sur l'épaule de Jacob.

**_Je sais que vous ne voulez pas parler de ça, mais je vous assure que vous ne pouviez pas tomber sur un meilleur demi-frère qu'Embry... **

Jacob la regarda en réfléchissant un instant à ses paroles.

**_Je veux bien vous croire, c'est juste que...Je sais pas pourquoi, mais...Quand j'ai vu leur complicité, la manière dont il lui parlait en lui donnant des conseils, j'ai...Ressenti de la jalousie et de la colère...**Il la regarda avant de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.** Je sais que c'est complètement stupide...**

**_C'est normal...Vous avez grandi sans père, et Embry a vécu toute sa vie à côté de Billy...Même s'il n'a su qu'il était son père qu'il y a quelques mois, Billy l'a toujours bien traité...C'est un peu injuste pour vous, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la faute de Billy...Si vous...Étiez venu quelques années plus tôt...Non, laissez tomber, vous devez avoir vos raisons de ne pas vous être manifesté plus tôt...**

Jacob baissa la tête, honteux.

**_A vrai dire je n'en ai pas vraiment, si ce n'est la honte et la rancune...Je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien si on a été séparé, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter pendant très longtemps et en plus je me sentais coupable de mon attitude, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour renouer les liens...Au moins maintenant, il a trouvé un fils digne d'être appelé comme tel. **Conclut-il d'un ton morne en faisant référence à Embry.

Leah lui releva la tête et ancra de nouveau son regard au sien.

**_Jacob...Billy vous aime plus que tout...Et même si Embry a été présent pour lui, vous êtes son premier fils, celui de Sarah, le seul amour de sa vie...Je vous assure qu'il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'il ne se demande s'il vous reverrait un jour...**

Jacob sentit sa gorge se nouer en pensant à sa mère et à ce que son père avait dû ressentir en la perdant, ainsi que toute sa famille. Il se fit la promesse de s'excuser vraiment auprès de lui, il lui devait bien ça pour toutes ces années à l'ignorer ou presque. Pour seule réponse, il hocha la tête en souriant tristement à Leah. Lui sourit elle aussi, elle passa inconsciemment sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

**_Ça va mieux ?**

Jacob frémit au contact de sa main. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la proximité qui s'était installée entre eux physiquement et verbalement. Il s'était confié à elle si facilement, alors qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à le faire avec les autres et Bella en particulier. N'était-il pas censé partager tout avec la femme qu'il aimait, avec celle qui allait partager sa vie officiellement dans quelques mois ? Il dévisagea Leah, plongeant son regard dans le sien, avant que ses yeux ne descendent au niveau de ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui demandait comment il se sentait. Il se ressaisit, cachant sa gêne.

**_Hum...Oui, oui ça va mieux...Merci...**

Leah frémit, réalisant qu'elle était bien trop près de lui. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Le parfum de Jacob était enivrant. Un peu trop, à son goût. Rouvrant les yeux, elle reprit.

**_Vous voulez...Quelque chose à boire ?**

Jacob ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer, littéralement fasciné par la jeune femme. Deprès, il la trouvait encore plus belle. Il était comme engourdi, hypnotisé par son regard. Un frisson le parcourut quand il entendit à nouveau sa voix.

**_Je veux bien oui...**Souffla-t-il.

**_Du jus de fruit, de l'eau ou... Quelque chose de fort ? **Demanda-t-elle encore perdue dans son regard.

**_Je sens qu'il me faut quelque chose de fort...**Avoua-t-il, toublé.

La voix de Leah se fit plus basse que d'ordinaire, alors qu'elle se rapprochait instinctivement de Jacob.

**_Ça tombe bien, moi aussi...**

Jacob tressaillit en la voyant s'approcher, son regard faisant la navette entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. C'est sans réfléchir d'avantage à ce qui se passait ou plutôt à ce qui allait se produire, qu'il l'embrassa.

Une vague de chaleur sans précédent s'abattit sur Leah lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Jacob sur les siennes. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme et lui rendit son baiser avec une infinie tendresse.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses mains entourer son visage et qu'elle lui rendait son baiser, il passa à son tour une main dans son dos, alors que l'autre allait saisir sa nuque, raffermissant ainsi leur étreinte. Puis il lui caressa doucement les lèvres du bout de sa langue, l'invitant à approfondir leur baiser.

Leah gémit et entrouvrit la bouche afin d'accéder à la requête de Jacob. Leur langues se cherchaient en une danse sensuelle. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir à embrasser quelqu'un. Elle pressa son corps contre celui du jeune homme et se retrouva à le chevaucher. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner, mais elle refusait de lâcher prise, de peur qu'il ne retrouve ses esprits et ne regrette ce moment intime.

Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et Jacob ne put retenir un gémissement quand la jeune femme s'installa sur lui. Ses mains allèrent se loger dans le creux de ses reins, la pressant un peu plus contre lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel empressement, une telle fougue, une telle urgence dans un contact charnel, pas même avec Bella.

Bella !

Il se raidit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire, de lui faire ! Il quitta vivement ses lèvres, comme si elles l'avaient brûlé, la regardant horrifié.

**_Je...Je suis désolé...**Il la souleva pour se mettre debout et la posa au sol. **Je ne peux pas...**Déclara-t-il avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

Leah le regarda partir, éberluée. Elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Jacob, et surtout de cette Bella qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui briserait un couple heureux et sur le point de se marier, qui plus est. Elle avait été dans la situation de Bella, et ne souhaitait pas devenir une Emily bis.

* * *

Dur dur de résister au charme de Jacob BlackSera-t-elle une Emily bis comme elle le pense ? Comment se comporteront-ils après ça ? Suspens ! *Musique angoissante* (Leilani : J'ai peur, Supergirl ! Je ne veux pas que Leah devienne une Miss Muffin bis !) (Supergirl : T'en fait pas, il ne peut y en avoir deux, c'est contre nature ! Et puis le monde ne le supporterait pas !) (Leilani frémit : J'espère que tu dis vrai... Je l'espère vraiment...) (*Supergirl murmure pour ne pas qu'elle entende* : Moi aussi...)


	5. Chapitre 4

**AliCetwilightF.F :** Et oui, c'est pas trop tôt ! Mais ne sous-estimes pas la puissance du boulet suprême !

**Aliiice :**Merci pour tes encouragements ! On espère que la suite te plaira !

**Emichlo : **On aime ton enthousiasme !

**Moorijyg :**C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que Leah fasse énormément d'effort pour égaler le talent *tousse* d'Emily ! C'est quand même tout un art d'empoisonner des gens ! Heureusement que les loups ont un estomac solide !

**Mmev : **On est contentes que le baiser t'ait plu. Pour la casseuse d'ambiance, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt !

**Camilla Don Molina : **On t'aime très fort, nous aussi! En tout cas, ça se voit que t'aime pas le boulet international ! Mais on ne t'en veux pas, nous non plus ! Et t'as bien raison, en amour, faut se battre pour ce qu'on veut réellement !

**Lazy 17 :** Tu as raison, et c'est justement parce que c'est contre nature que c'est quasiment impossible ! Merci quand même d'avoir pris le temps de nous laisser une tite review ! Si tu as encore des problèmes avec , on sait au moins que tu suis notre histoire !

* * *

Jacob était resté dehors un moment, histoire de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait osé embrassé cette femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux jours ! Deux petits jours ! Il s'était toujours considéré comme un model de fidélité, jamais un regard pour les autres femmes, mais là, il devait avouer qu'elle l'avait troublé, déstabilisé même ! Son regard et ses lèvres l'avaient attiré comme des aimants, il n'avait pas pu résister. Il secoua la tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris... **Souffla-t-il. Il resta encore quelques minutes dehors, le froid l'aidant à se ressaisir, avant de pénétrer dans la maison de son père.

Embry était encore là avec Billy, et tous les deux étaient inquiets de savoir si Jacob allait revenir. Ils furent soulagés de le voir rentrer, même s'ils sentaient tous les deux qu'iln'était pas dans son assiette.

**_Jacob ?**

Jacob qui était encore dans ses pensés, releva la tête vers eux.

**_Je...J'avais besoin de prendre l'air...Désolé d'être parti comme ça...**Dit-il encore un peu ailleurs.

Embry s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il était sûr d'aller bien, lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Son visage s'illumina et il répondit aussitôt.

**_Leah ?**

Jacob le dévisagea, à la fois surpris et inquiet. Il se demandait pourquoi Leah l'appelait alors qu'elle avait dit vouloir l'éviter. Il observa Embry avec une pointe d'appréhension.

La mine d'Embry s'assombrit, reflétant l'inquiétude.

**_Non, ne raccroche pas...Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble...Evidemment qu'on est toujours amis...Donne-moi deux minutes, et j'arrive...A tout de suite... **Il raccrocha, préoccupé.

**_Quelque chose ne va pas, Embry ? **Demanda Billy.

**_Je ne sais pas trop...Je n'ai jamais entendu Leah aussi mal depuis qu'elle a su pour Sam et Emily...**

Jacob tréssaillit. Il se sentait horriblement coupable, non seulement envers Bella, mais encore plus envers Leah à présent. Comment avait-il osé profiter de la situation comme ça, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son ex-mari volage ? En plus il était partit comme un voleur, sans même une explication. Il se sentait vraiment stupide sur ce coup. Il fallait qu'il la voit pour s'excuser de son attitude, mais accompagner Embry aurait semblé bizarre. Il décida qu'il irait la voir le lendemain.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Va la voir ! **Lança Billy.

Embry acquiesça, et sourit timidement à Jacob.

**_J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se parler plus posément, Jacob... **

Jacob hocha la tête. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le suivre et voir si Leah allait bien. Mais il se retint, se disant qu'il avait fait suffisamment de dégâts pour ce soir. Il soupira en regardant Embry sortir, avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de son père.

**_Tu avais laissé ton téléphone ici...J'ai eu le plaisir de parler avec ta fiancée...**Annonça-t-il, mal à l'aise.

**_Ah oui ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ?**

**_C'est un secret ! **Répondit-il en souriant. **En tout cas, elle est très charmante et polie ! C'est sûr, tu l'as bien choisie !**

Le coeur de Jacob se serra en repensant au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Leah.** Ouais, elle est formidable...**Dit-il en cachant son malaise.

Billy pensa que le malaise de Jacob était dû à la découverte de l'existence de son demi-frère.

**_Ecoute, Jacob...Je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir mis au courant pour Embry...**

**_Non papa...Je comprends, je repensais seulement à Leah...J'ai...Je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est tout...**Dit-il en guise demie vérité.

**_Je savais que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle...**Souria-t-il.** Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, va ! Embry sait comment s'y prendre pour lui remonter le moral... Et avec un peu de chance, ils se rabibocheront tous les deux !**

Jacob le regarda, dissimulant son inquiétude. Un sentiment bizarre était né en lui. Un sentiment semblable à de la...jalousie ? Non, il ne pouvait pas être jaloux puisqu'il aimait Bella, c'était une idée stupide. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passait là bas. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir accompagné Embry, mais il regrettait d'avantage d'avoir coupé court à ce baiser. Cette vérité accablante l'ébranla. Comment pouvait-il penser ça alors qu'il était fiancé ? Il secoua la tête.

**_Je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisé...**

Billy eut du mal a cacher sa déception.

**_Très bien, à demain alors...**

**_J'aimerais qu'on discute vraiment toi et moi, mais pas ce soir si tu veux bien...**Dit-il pour le rassurer.

**_Quand tu voudras...Tu n'auras qu'à venir me trouver quand tu seras prêt.**

Jacob hocha la tête puis monta en lui posant sa main sur son épaule au passage. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, il resta un moment à réfléchir, assis sur son lit. Cette journée c'était passé si bien et il avait fallut qu'il merde. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il était perdu. Perdu entre ses sentiments pour Bella et ce...truc qu'il ressentait en pensant à Leah et au fait qu'elle était avec Embry en ce moment. Il souffla et décida d'appeller Bella, entendre sa voix lui remettrait sûrement les idées en place.

Bella décrocha, à moitié endormie.

**_Humm...Jake?**

Jacob sourit en entendant sa petite voix.

**_Salut...Je te dérange ?**

**_Non, pas du tout...J'attendais ton coup de fil...Même si je me suis endormie...**

**_Ouais...désolé d'appeller aussi tard...Ca va toi ?**

**_Ca va...Le lit est bien vide, sans toi...Mais c'est pour la bonne cause...Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, toi. C'est à cause de ton frère?**

**_Mon père t'as appris la super nouvelle...**Soupira-t-il.

**_Il m'a dit que tu l'as mal pris...Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, de connaitre ta famille...**

Jacob retint un autre soupire. Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas, Leah, oui. Il se giffla intérieurement de les comparer. Après tout il ne lui expliquait pas, ne se confiait pas énormément à elle, comment pouvait-elle le comprendre ?

**_C'est pas ça le problème...Ecoute, j'ai besoin de sommeil, on en parlera une autre fois...**

**_D'accord...Demain, je ne pourrai pas t'appeler. On a une grande réunion et je passe voir Alice pour les préparatifs du mariage juste après...**

Jacob frémit en repensant à leurs fiançailles. Avec les derniers évènements, ça lui était sorti de la tête.

**_Ah, ok. Appelles moi quand tu auras le temps alors...**

**_Je le ferai dès que je peux. Promis...Repose toi bien...Je t'aime, Jake.**

**_Je t'aime aussi...**Dit-il machinalement avant de raccrocher. Après ça, il alla prendre une bonne douche et s'allongea, fixant le plafond. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Leah, se demandant ce qu'Embry et elle faisait en ce moment. Il espéraitau fond de lui qu'ils secontentaient de discuter amicalement. Il ferma les yeux, s'ordonnant de cesser de penser à elle, à..ça ! Mais il n'y parvint pas et finit par s'endormir, très troublé par ses sentiments. Le lendemain il se réveilla de bonne heure, sa nuit ayant été très agitée. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée prendre son petit déjeuner.

A sa grande surprise, Leah se trouvait dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le repas. Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle le vit, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

**_Un lève-tôt... C'est bien ma veine !**

C'est un Jacob en caleçon qui s'arrêta net en l'aperçevant, des images de la veille refaisant surface. Il sentit une gêne terrible l'envahir et s'éclaircit la voix.

**_Ouais, je n'avais plus vraiment sommeil...**

**_Ah...Le repas est presque prêt...**Répondit-elle sèchement.

Jacob hésita un instant avant de s'approcher.

**_Leah...J'aimerais qu'on parle...A propos d'hier soir et de mon attitude envers vous...**

**_Inutile. On était émotionnellement mal, et on a merdé. Point final. Je devrais même vous remercier pour tout ça, ça m'a remis les idées en place.**

Jacob fut peiné du ton qu'elle avait adpté avec lui et bizarrement la raison qu'elle avait donné à ce baiser accidentel le peina tout autant. Il tiqua à sa dernière remarque.

**_Comment ça ?**

Leah se retourna et lui fit face, le visage fermé.

**_Disons qu'hier soir, j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami...**

**_Oh...C'est super...**

**_Ouais, ça l'est...**Elle soupira. **J'espère que cette fois-ci, on ne dérapera pas...**

Jacob n'ajouta rien, dissimulant sa jalousie en allant prendre une tasse dans le placard, les mâchoires serrées.

Leah observa Jacob, vaguement amusée. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit obligée de rajouter quelque chose.

**_On est juste amis, Jacob. On ne s'est pas remis ensemble...C'est bien clair entre nous...J'avais besoin de quelqu'un après ce qui s'est passé, et je n'ai pensé qu'à Embry, sur le moment...C'est à lui que je racontais tous mes états d'âme, et il me fallait parler pour ne pas vous trucider lorsque je vous reverrai...**

Jacob se retourna vers elle en secouant la tête.

**_Non..Je comprends parfaitement, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, vous êtes assez grande pour faire vos choix et puis, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait et j'aurais compris si vous m'aviez gifflé en me disant que vous ne vouliez plus jamais me revoir...**Admit-il.

**_Je meurs d'envie de recommencer...**Elle prononça ces mots en baissant la tête, honteuse.

Jacob releva la tête brusquement, surpris par son aveux. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de répondre.

**_Moi aussi...**Avoua-t-il lui aussi troublé et honteux.

Leah frémit.

**_Je ne suis pas une briseuse de ménage...Je refuse de faire subir à votre fiancée ce que ma cousine m'a fait subir...Alors je me tiendrai à carreau, mais je devais vous le dire. Je déteste les faux semblants...Et maintenant, vous savez ce que je ressens. **Elle déposa l'assiette de pancakes sur la table.

**_Bon appétit...Et à bientôt...**

Paniqué à l'idée qu'elle s'en aille comme ça, il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne sorte, l'obligeant à se retourner.

**_Attendez !**

Leah ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard de Jacob.

**_Quoi ? Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?**

**_Non...**Il hésita. **Je voulais juste vous dire que...Ce n'est pas mon style non plus, je suis pas le genre de type à tromper sa petite amie...Même si j'avoue avoir apprécier, j'ai du respect pour vous et j'ai honte de ma conduite...Alors je voulais m'excuser à nouveau...**

**_C'est bon. On oublie... Vous pouvez me lâchez, maintenant ?**

Jacob regarda sa main qui tenait son poignet avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

**_Ne faites pas ça...**

**_Pas quoi ? **

Jacob plongea son regard dans le sien.

**_Ne me fuyez pas...Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais...Ne m'évitez pas...**

**_Et je suis censée faire quoi ? Si vous avez une solution magique pour régler notre problème, donnez-la moi ! **

Jacob baissa les yeux en soupirant avant de relâcher son bras. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, plus ils éviteraient de rester dans la même pièce et mieux ce serait pour tout le monde. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie qu'elle parte ?

Leah sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse, et se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires pour ne pas avoir à rester dans la maison plus longtemps. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle se cogna violemment à quelqu'un et tomba lourdement au sol.

**_Mais c'est pas VRAI ! **S'énerva-t-elle.

**_Oh mon Dieu, Lee...Ca va? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? **Demanda Embry, affolé.

Leah se releva et se frotta le dos.

**_Non, ça va... **

Jacob arriva derrière elle et découvrit Embry debout face à elle et se raidit en l'aperçevant.

**_Je savais que tu serais chez Billy ce matin, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller faire les courses pour Jacob et lui...T'en penses quoi ?**

Leah se tourna vers Jacob et frémit.

**_J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée, mais que Jacob voudra sûrement contrôler ce qu'on achète... Alors tu ferais bien mieux de l'emmener avec toi...**

Jacob la dévisagea d'un regard qui voulait dire "Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?". Il repporta son attention sur Embry, gêné.

**_Euh...Non, ça ira, je suis sûr que vous saurez choisir sans moi...**

**_Vous êtes sûr ? Ce serait plus facile pour vous de dire à Embry quels sont les goûts de votre future femme !**

Jacob n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul avec son...frère, mais pour une raison mystérieuse, il avait encore moins envie de le laisser seul avec Leah. Il soupira.

**_Je vais me préparer dans ce cas...**

Le regard d'Embry faisait la navette entre Leah et Jacob. Lui qui espérait se retrouver seul avec Leah pour essayer de la reconquérir, se retrouvait avec Jacob sur les bras. Il acquiesça, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer sa déception.

**_Je t'attends dans la voiture...**

Jacob hocha la tête en le regardant sortir, puis repporta son regard sur Leah.

**_Vous vouliez vous venger de moi avouez ? **Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

**_Pas le moins du monde...Si je voulais vraiment me venger, je vous aurais fait faire les courses avec Quil ou Seth...**

Jacob lui sourit en repensant à Seth fonçant sur la nourriture la jour de son arrivée.

**_C'est vrai que ça doit être terrifiant de les voir dans des rayons plein à craquer de toutes sortes de bonnes choses...**

Leah esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Je pensais plutôt au côté "pipelette" de ces deux là... Ils ne vous laissent pas en placer une, une fois qu'ils sont lancés...**

Jacob rigola.

**_Je vois...**Il retrouva son calme et la dévisagea en silence, sans même se rendre compte de l'intensité de son regard.

Leah tressaillit, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Jacob.

**_Vous devriez aller...Vous préparer, maintenant...**

Jacob acquiesça sans la lâcher du regard pour autant. Comme hier soir, il n'avait pas envie de la quitter, il se sentait bien en sa compagnie.

**_Oui...Il faudrait...Que j'y aille en effet...**

**_Jacob...**

Il avait beau se répéter de partir, il n'arrivait à détacher son regard d'elle. Il baissa la tête.

**_Désolé...Je vais y aller...J'y vais...**Dit-il en marchant doucement à reculons.

Alors qu'il reculait, Leah avançait sans s'en rendre compte.

**_C'est ça... Allez-y...**

Quand il la vit avancer vers lui, il s'arrêta, son cerveau se mettant en veille comme la dernière fois. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, avancer vers elle ou fuir vers la salle de bain à toute vitesse. Il ne savait qu'une seule chose, qu'il était irrésistiblement attiré par elle.

Leah s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Jacob. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

**_Voila pourquoi on ne doit pas se retrouver dans la même pièce... Parce que je suis aussi irrésistible pour vous que vous ne l'êtes pour moi...**Souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner doucement.

Jacob se raidit quand elle s'approcha, n'osant plus bouger d'un pouce. Il fondit littéralement en sentant son souffle chaud ainsi que sa main sur lui et en entendant sa voix sensuelle, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Il hésita un moment sur la marche à suivre. Deux possibilitées s'offraient à lui à ce stade. La première, la laisser s'éloigner afin de mettre une distance plus que nécessaire entre eux. La deuxième, la rattraper et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Et là, il ne savait pas quoi faire, son corps la réclamaitsans équivoque tandis que son cerveau lui hurlait de fuir loin de cette horrible tentation. Il fit un léger mouvement vers elle, mais se retint finalement, en pensant à Bella et aussi à Embry qui l'attendait dehors. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas faire ça à sa fiancée, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle attirance pour quelqu'un et il devait bien evouer qu'elle le rendait dingue.

Leah jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans la direction de Jacob et lança avant de sortir de la maison :

**_Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez plus à craindre ce genre de réaction de ma part...J'ai réussi à éviter Embry six semaines avant hier. Vous semer sera un jeu d'enfant. Profitez bien de la région, Jacob. Et prenez soin de Billy...**

Le coeur de Jacob se serra en entendant ses dernières paroles. Quand elle referma la porte, il resta un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il l'avait laissé filer, mais comment faire autrement ? Après tout, il était fiancé et Leah l'avait dit elle même, jamais elle ferait à quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'elle avait elle-même vécue. Mais il sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir en pensant qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'ils ne se voient plus...Que faire ? Comment faire pour se passer d'elle ? Il secoua la tête.

**_Reprend toi mon vieux ! Tu ne connais cette fille que depuis deux jours ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? **Il souffla, avant de monter à l'étage prendre une douche bien froide. Une fois terminée, il s'habilla rapidement et descendit.

Embry, qui s'impatientait dans la voiture, l'attendait dans le salon.

**_Ca y est, tu es prêt ?**

**_Oui, désolé pour l'attente...**

Billy observait les deux frères en fronçant les sourcils.

**_Faîtes attention sur la route, les garçons...**

**_T'inquiète, Billy, je serai prudent...Allez viens, Jacob. **

**_A tout à l'heure...**Lança-t-il à leur père avant de sortir.

Ils roulaient depuis quelques minutes déjà. Jacob ne disait pas un mot, pensant encore aux derniers évènements avec Leah. Il se demandait pourquoi elle le perturbait autant, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se l'ôter de la tête et surtout ce que ça signifiait. A vrai dire, il préférait ne pas savoir, car il avait peur de la vérité et de ce qu'elle impliquerait.

Embry décida de rompre la glace.

**_Je suis content que tu sois là...Sincèrement... **

Jacob sortit de ses pensées. Tournant la tête vers lui, il le dévisagea un peu étonné.

**_Merci...J'avoue que moi aussi ça me fait plus de bien que je ne l'aurais penser au départ...**

**_Même si tu ne comptes pas rester longtemps cette fois-ci, j'espère que tu reviendras assez souvent nous rendre visite, par la suite...Je sais que c'est nul à dire, surtout qu'on ne se connait pas et que notre première rencontre n'a pas été un franc succès, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère...**

**_Si ça peut te rassurer, saches que je ne compte pas couper le contact cette fois, que ce soit avec Billy ou même avec toi...J'ai vécu siffisamment longtemps sans ma vraie famille pour continuer comme ça et puis...Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi je voulais avoir un frère, alors c'est pas si mal que tu sois là finalement...**Avoua-t-il.

**_Oh, niveau famille, tu vas être gâté...Avec Quil comme cousin, tu peux être sûr de ne jamais t'ennuyer...Et puis il y a Seth et Leah, même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment de la famille, Billy les considère comme ses enfants... Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, Leah deviendra vraiment sa fille...**

Jacob frémit à la mention de Leah. Il fit bonne figue ne montrant pas le malaise et la jalousie qu'il épprouvait

**_Tu crois vraiment qu'elle finira par accepter de t'épouser ? **Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement détaché.

**_Qui t'a dit que je l'ai demandé en mariage ? C'est Billy ?**

Jacob se rendit compte de sa bourde.

**_Euh...Non, c'est...Seth...**Dit-il en guise de demi vérité.

**_Ce gamin parle trop, des fois...Mais oui, je pense qu'un jour, elle craquera. Je connais Leah depuis le jardin d'enfant...Et je sais qu'elle m'aime...Peut-être pas autant que moi je l'aime, mais elle m'apprécie assez pour être restée 5 ans avec moi...Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le ferait pas pour le restant de ses jours?**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, hochant la tête difficilement en repensant au merveilleux moment qu'ils avaient partagé la veille, que ce soit la promenade ou le baiser. Il trouva son frère extrêmement chanceux d'avoir pu profiter de sa compagnie pendant cinq longues années, d'avoir pu la regarder, l'écouter, la caresser, l'embrasser...Lui faire l'amour. Son coeur se serra et il préféra tourner la tête vers la fenêtre pour qu'Embry ne voit pas son visage crispé.

Embry continua, sans se rendre compte de l'état de son frère.

**_Au fait, tu t'entends bien avec elle? **

Jacob grimaça.«_Même trop !»_

**_Oui, c'est une fille bien...**Mais c'était un euphémisme pour lui. Il la trouvait extraordinaire, étonnante...attirante.

Embry sourit.

**_C'est bien...Ca m'a étonné qu'elle accepte de te servir de guide...Elle n'est pas du tout...Comment dire...Sociable ? **Il gloussa. **Des filles comme elle, tu n'en rencontre pas à tous les coins de rue ! Mais je radote avec Leah...Parle moi de toi !**

Jacob approuva mentalement. C'est vrai qu'elle était hors du commun, fascinante comme un objet rare et précieux à la fois.

**_Que veux-tu savoir ?**

**_Tout ce que tu as envie de me dire !**

**_Ok...Eh bien, par où commencer...J'ai été placé dans une famille très gentille à Jacksonville, des gens qui avaient le coeur sur la main. Mon père adoptif est décédé il a à peu près quatre ans et ma mère adoptive a suivie quelques mois plus tard. Ils étaient déjà assez âgé quand ils m'ont adpopté. Mais je n'ai jamais manqué de rien avec eux, ils ont toujours essayé de combler le vide que ma vraie famille avait laissée...**

**J'ai fait des études d'ingénieur et maintenant je travail pour une grosse concession automobile là bas. J'ai rencontré Bella il y a trois ans de ça, quand je faisais encore mes études...**Jacob sourit à ce souvenir. **Je grimpais les escaliers, déjà très en retard pour mon cours et elle les descendaient, quand elle a râté une marche et a dévalé les escaliers...Je dois dire que sur le coup j'ai eu très peur pour elle. Elle s'était fracturé le poignet en tombant. J'ai insité pour la conduire à l'hôpital et je suis rester avec elle toute l'après midi, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'elle aille bien...Puis de fil en aiguille, on a sympatisé et un jour je l'ai invité officiellement à sortir avec moi, ce qu'elle a accepté...**

**_C'est une belle histoire... Ca change de notre rencontre, à Leah et à moi...**Il éclata de rire.** Elle m'a fait bouffer du sable à mon premier jour d'école, parce que j'étais tombé et que j'avais vu sa petite culotte !**

Jacob ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant aisément Leah avoir ce genre de réaction. Il s'étonnait encore d'ailleurs qu'elle ne lui ait pas flanqué son poing dans la figure pour l'avoir embrassé.

**_Ca a dû te couper l'envie assez longtemps après ça de revoir une petite culotte. **Se moqua-t-il.

**_Et comment ! Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux d'elle au collège... On était déjà amis, mais je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais le jour où elle s'est battue contre un gamin qui m'avait traité de bâtard parce que je n'avais pas de père...Et qu'elle a perdu...**

Jacob commençait à regretter leurs petites confidences. Ca lui plaisait d'apprendre à mieux connaître son frère et d'avoir aussi des anecdotes sur Leah, mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise de constater les sentiments de ce dernier pour elle. Non en fait, ça le mettait carrément de mauvaise humeur. Il savait que c'était con de régair comme ça, surtout que ceux-ci ne dataient pas d'hier, mais pourtant il en voulait à Embry de ne pas se faire à la décision de Leah et d'espérer encore quelque chose entre eux. Il tenta malgré tout de dissimuler son énervement.

**_Et sinon, c'est comment de travailler dans la police ? **Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

**_J'adore ça ! J'ai l'impression de vraiment servir à quelque chose dans la communauté...**Il se gara sur le parking de la supérette du coin. **On est arrivés ! **

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et firent des courses pour la semaine, avant de rentrer chez Billy. Jacob l'aida à tout décharger et déposa les paquets sur la table de la cuisine.

**_On est de retour ! **Cria-t-il à son père avant qu'ils ne commençent à ranger les provisions.

Billy roula jusqu'à la cuisine en souriant tristement.

**_Ah ! Les joies des courses hebdomadaires...Dit-il tristement.**

Jacob lui lança un regard sentant une certaine mélancolie chez lui.

**_Alors qu'as-tu fait pendant notre absence ? Il n'y avait pas de match à la télé ? **Dit-il pour lui changer les idées.

**_Non, que des rediffusions...J'avoue que je me suis un peu ennuyé...J'ai appelé Leah pour qu'elle me tienne compagnie, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait autre chose à faire...**Annonça Billy en fixant Jacob.

Jacob eu un léger temps de pause en entendant le nom de Leah mais n'en montra rien.

**_Ah oui ? C'est dommage...**Dit-il d'un air faussement détaché.

**_Elle passera peut-être plus tard...**

Jacob se donnait une certaine contenance en penchant la tête dans le frigo pour ranger les aliments, mais il savait que Leah cherchait sûrement à l'éviter, encore plus après la scène de ce matin ou ils avaient à nouveau faillit déraper. Quand il verrait Leah, il faudrait qu'il lui en parle, il savait à quel point Billy adorait sa compagnie et il ne voulait pas l'en privé à cause de ses erreurs. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il croisa le regard de son père et eu une impression bizarre, mais la balaya rapidement.

**_Voilà tout est ranger...Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr qu'elle passera te voir demain si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui...**Ajouta-t-il pour le rassurer.

Billy acquiesça, pas très convaincu.

**_Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser... Je vais aller combattre le crime...**

**_Le crime ? A la Push ?** Se moqua Billy.

Jacob sourit lui aussi à la remarque de leur père.

**_Tu préfères que je dises que je me tourne les pouces au boulot ? **Bougonna Embry.

**_Oh, je suis sûr qu'il y a d'abominables personnes qui volent des pots de fleurs ou qui saccagent les rosiers de leurs voisins, Billy ! Ils faut impérativement arrêter ces criminels ! **Ajouta Jacob en retenant un fou rire.

**_Remarque, tu pourrais toujours essayer d'arrêter le vent et la pluie ! Ce sont les deux principaux gêneurs, dans le coin ! **S'esclaffa Billy.

**_C'est ça, moquez vous...On se voit ce soir !**

Jacob sourit en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil, épuisé. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas très bien dormi la veille.

**_Ca va, Jacob ? **Demanda Billy une fois Embry partit.

Jacob avait les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en arrière sur le fauteuil. Il la releva et repporta son regard fatigué sur son père.

**_Oui...Oui ça va...Juste un peu de fatigue...**

**_Tu t'es levé tôt, ce matin...**

**_J'arrivais plus à dormir...**Dit-il en passant une main sur son visage. **T'en fait pas ça m'arrive parfois...**

**_Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, fils...C'est le mariage que te préoccupes? **

Jacob soupira. Si seulement c'était ça...Il n'osait lui avouer ce qui s'était passé entre Leah et lui, même s'il mourrait d'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourrait le conseiller.

**_J'en sais rien...Je suis juste un peu perdu ces temps-ci...Il y a quelque jours, j'étais sûr de moi, sûr de ce que je voulais et là, je sais pas...Je me pose des questions...**

**_Tu te demandes si c'est la bonne, c'est ça?**

**_Je ne devrais pas...C'est vrai quoi, j'aime Bella, je le sais...Mais...**Il soupira.

**_Leah est une fille bien...**Affirma Bily en souriant.

Jacob releva les yeux vers lui, une mine complètement effarée sur le visage.

**_Quoi ?...Ce...Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle ? **Bégaya-t-il en secouant la tête, cherchant à camouffler son malaise.

**_Je suis peut-être handicapé, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, Jacob... Et encore moins sourd...**

**

* * *

**Papounet est au courant de tout lol. Quelle sera sa réaction ? Comment se comporteront Jake et Leah en présence l'un de l'autre ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! Mais pour le savoir, il y a un truc simple : Continuer à nous lire ! ^^


	6. Chapitre 5

Tout d'abord un grand merci à nos chères lectrices pour votre soutien ! **, Aliice, Morrijyg, Mmev, Lazy17, Emichlo** et **Camilla**, vous êtes géniales !

Ensuite, on a une petite surprise dans ce chapitre et on espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Alors allez vite la découvrir !

* * *

Jacob fronça les sourcils, la bouche entrouverte.

**_Tu...Tu nous as entendu ? **Demanda-t-il à Billy.

**_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous hier soir, mais j'ai compris que vous **

**étiez attirés l'un par l'autre...Ou plutôt, je l'ai vu...**

**_Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça...c'est...mal... **souffla Jacob en baissant la tête, honteux.

**_Tout dépend de ce que tu comptes faire...Ce que tu ressens ne peut pas être mal, si tu es honnête avec toi même...**

**_Tu ne comprends pas, il n'y a pas que nous deux dans l'histoire, il y a Bella et Embry aussi...Je ne veux blesser personne...**

**_Écoute...Tu connais mieux Bella que moi, et c'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux réellement. Embry est aussi mon fils, et je sais à quel point il tient à Leah... Mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne s'engagera jamais avec lui si elle tient à toi, et vu la manière dont elle a agi aujourd'hui...C'est le cas...Il l'a déjà laissé partir une fois en sachant qu'elle était heureuse avec Sam Uley...Alors je ne m'en ferais pas pour lui, si j'étais toi...Seulement, je te demanderai d'être très prudent avec Leah, si tu n'as pas l'intention de te séparer de Bella. Elle est comme ma fille, et je ne te laisserai pas jouer avec ses sentiments comme d'autres l'ont fait avant toi.**

Jacob garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant aux paroles de son père. Son cœur fit un bond en l'entendant dire que Leah tenait sûrement à lui. Et pour être franc, c'était réciproque. Mais il avait l'impression de trahir Bella en éprouvant pareille chose. Après trois ans ensemble, il se trouvait minable de craquer en deux jours pour une autre femme, mais il n'avait rien vu venir, rien décider, ça l'avait prit par surprise.

**_Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Leah, je la respecte trop pour ça...Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de me séparer de Bella, surtout maintenant que nous sommes fiancés...**Avoua-t-il avec regret.

**_Dans ce cas, Leah a raison de s'éloigner...Mais ça ne réglera pas ton problème pour autant...Épouser Bella uniquement parce que tu l'as déjà demandé en mariage n'est pas la meilleure solution. Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, et je ne doute pas que tu l'aimes...La question que tu dois te poser, c'est "Est-ce que ça me suffira pour être heureux?"**

Jacob affichait une mine torturée. Il se sentait tiraillé entre ses sentiments pour Bella et les nouveaux qu'il éprouvait pour Leah...Que faire ? L'attirance qu'il avait ressentit pour elle la veille l'avait submergé d'une telle force qu'il en était tout retourné. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec Bella. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait moins que Leah ? Il n'aurait su y répondre avec certitude. Il soupira.

**_Tout était si simple avant...**

**_Je suis désolé que ton séjour à la Push remette tant de choses en question dans ta vie...**

**_Tu n'as pas à l'être, venir ici était une bonne idée, j'ai enfin repris contact avec toi et j'ai rencontré des gens formidables...**Il haussa les épaules.** C'est la vie, je vais devoir faire des choix, même si ce n'est pas facile...Heureusement que je t'ai, Ô grand conseiller de la Push. **Dit-il avec humour.

**_Hey ! On fait ce qu'on peut ! Ça se trouve, je pourrait me lancer dans les courriers du cœur ! **Ricana Billy.

Jacob le suivit dans son rire.

**_Oh, je suis sûr que tu aurais un grand succès ! **Il se calma après un moment et le regarda avec hésitation avant de reprendre.** Écoute...Papa...Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout...Pour ma réaction d'hier avec vous et surtout pour les sept dernières années ou j'aurais pu revenir vivre avec toi...ou du moins venir te voir de temps en temps...J'ai vraiment été nul de me montrer aussi rancunier alors que toi aussi tu souffrais...**

Billy haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas montrer à son fils à quel point il était touché par ses paroles.

**_J'ai pas mal de torts, dans cette histoire...Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si j'avais insisté pour conduire, cette nuit là, tu aurais pu connaître ta mère...C'est mon plus grand regret... Quand on m'a annoncé qu'elle...**Les mots eurent du mal à sortir desabouche. **J'ai perdu l'esprit...Tu avais à peine deux mois...Et je n'arrivais pas à vous regarder, tes sœurs et toi sans penser à elle...Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir réussi à vous garder...**

Jacob baissa la tête, lui aussi ému.

**_Tu ne devrais pas ressasser tout ça, ce qui est arrivé est malheureux et on en a tous beaucoup souffert, mais c'est comme ça, on y peut rien...La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est rattraper le temps perdu, je pense que c'est ce que maman aurait voulu, nous voir soudés, ensemble...**

Billy rigola en séchant ses larmes.

**_Si elle te voyait aujourd'hui, elle te pousserait dans les bras de Leah ! Elle et Sue étaient les meilleures amies du monde, et quand elles ont su qu'elles attendaient des enfants de sexe différent, elle prévoyaient déjà votre mariage pour vos 18 ans !**

Jacob sourit, mais eu un pincement au cœur en imaginant ce que sa vie aurait été si sa mère avait vécu. Il aurait grandi à la Push, n'aurait jamais rencontré Bella, Embry ne serait jamais né et à l'heure qu'il est, Leah et lui seraient sûrement mari et femme.

**_Il suffit d'un évènement ou d'une décision pour que la vie change du tout au tout... **murmura le jeune homme,encore dans ses pensées.

**_C'est vrai...**Acquiesça tristement Billy.** Tu devrais aller parler à Leah...Avant l'arrivée de Bella, au moins...**

**_Tu as raison, il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair... **Dit-il en se levant, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta avant de sortir.** Euh...Billy ?**

Le père sourit.

**_Il y a une voiture dans le garage. Leah l'a retapée avec Seth... Les clés sont devant la porte...Mon petit doigt me dit que tu sais exactement où elle se trouve...File !**

Jacob lui fit un grand sourire.

**_Merci...pour les conseils aussi et le reste...Ça m'a fait du bien de...Discuter avec toi... **Lança-t-il maladroitement avant de s'éclipser. Il roula jusqu'à l'endroit où elle l'avait emmener dans la forêt espérant que son père avait vu juste et qu'elle serait bien là.

Il la trouva perchée sur le toit de la longue maison qu'elle réhabilitait, en train de poncer un large tronc de cèdre.

Jacob s'approcha, la tête levée vers elle.

**_Salut ! **Cria-t-il, avec une certaine appréhension, afin qu'elle l'entende.

Leah hoqueta et dévisagea Jacob avec incrédulité, avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

**_Ça m'apprendra à montrer à un inconnu mon petit coin secret... **

**_Désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger...**Grimaça-t-il.** Mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle...**

**_Je crois que tout a été dit...**

Jacob soupira.

**_Non, vous avez dit ce que vous aviez à dire mais pas moi...du moins pas tout...**

**_Prenez des outils et montez...Comme ça, vous vous rendrez utile...**

Jacob esquissa un sourire avant de s'exécuter. Il prit ce qu'il lui fallait et grimpa sur l'échelle qu'elle avait installée et la rejoignit, la regardant timidement.

**_Ça fait longtemps que vous avez commencé ?**

**_Définissez "longtemps"...**

**_Hum...Quelques heures ?**

**_Depuis que je suis partie de chez Billy...**

**_Vous auriez dû me le dire, je serais venu vous filer un coup de main...Vous avez manger quelque chose au moins ?** S'inquiéta-t-il.

Leah fronça les sourcils.

**_Vous êtes de la CIA? **

Jacob eut un petit rire.

**_Non, pourquoi ? J'en ai l'air ?**

**_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde...**

Jacob perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur, mais tenta de ne pas le montrer en se mettant à poncer le bois lui aussi.

**_C'est du bon bois...Vous saviez que le cèdre avait servi à bâtir le premier temple de Jérusalem avant Jésus Christ ? **Dit-il l'air de rien, pour changer de sujet.

**_Je sais...Cette bâtisse date de bien avant cette période...**

Jacob hocha la tête, concentré sur sa tâche. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus comment aborder le sujet, quoi lui dire. Il se sentait bête tout à coup. Qu'avait-il espéré en venant ? Qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras ? Certes, elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, mais voulait-il vraiment quitter Bella à cause des sensations qu'elle provoquait chez lui ? Il ne savait quoi penser, quoi faire.

Leah soupira, exaspérée par le silence de Jacob.

**_Vous allez vous décider à me dire ce pour quoi vous êtes venu ?**

Jacob releva les yeux vers elle, la fixant un moment avant de parler.

**_J'ai repensé à ce que vous aviez dit...Et je dois avouer que ce baiser m'a chamboulé bien plus que je ne voulais l'avouer...**Lâcha-t-il d'emblée.

Leah tressaillit, mais retrouva bien vite son attitude froide et distante.

**_Ça ne change rien.**

**_Je sais...Mais je n'arrive pas à me l'ôter de la tête...Vous devez avoir une piètre image de moi à présent, pourtant je vous jure que j'essaye de faire au mieux, de penser aux autres, mais quelqu'un m'a fait comprendre une chose ce matin...Cette personne m'a dit que ce que je ressens ne pouvait pas être mal si je restais honnête avec moi-même...Et là, honnêtement je dois avouer que vous me troublez...Énormément...**Reprit-il, le regard plongé dans le sien.

**_Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça? **demanda-t-elle tristement.

Jacob fronça les sourcils, une expression torturée sur le visage.

**_Je...Je ne veux faire de mal à personne, Leah...Mais je veux être honnête avec vous et avec moi-même...Je peux pas refouler ça au fond de moi en espérant que ça passe, vous l'avez dit vous même, vous détestez les faux semblants et moi aussi...**Il soupira et son regard alla se perdre sur la vue magnifique qu'offrait le toit de la maison.

**_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire? **

Il baissa la tête.

**_Je n'en sais rien...Je crois qu'il faudrait que j'en parle à Bella, elle a le droit desavoir...Peut-être pas les détails, mais je dois au moins lui parler de mes doutes...**

Les paroles de Jacob réchauffèrent le cœur de Leah, sans qu'elle ne comprenne exactement pour quelle raison. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il tenait assez à elle pour remettre en question son engagement avec Bella, même si elle se sentait mal d'être rentrée dans sa vie et de l'avoir bouleversée de cette manière. Elle se rapprocha prudemment de Jacob.

**_Et en ce qui nous concerne ?**

Jacob la dévisagea, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant un peu. Comme la veille, il sentait son estomac se nouer alors que ses yeux voyageaient sur son doux visage.

**_J'aime à croire qu'il existe une possibilité...**Souffla-t-il sous le charme.

**_Je suis vraiment désolée de mettre le souk dans votre vie...Et j'espère que vous ne me prenez pas pour une de ces rapaces qui se jettent sur les hommes maqués dès la première occasion...Je ne sais pas comment réagir à tout ça...**Sa respiration se fit plus hachée alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de Jacob. **Ni pourquoi... Je n'arrive pas à me retenir...De faire ça...**A ces mots, elle posa avidement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Jacob répondit immédiatement à son baiser, la pressant contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne change d'avis. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, son cerveau se déconnectait chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, l'embrassait de cette manière. Tous ces sentiments étaient tellement déroutants, c'était nouveau pour lui et il se rendait bien compte que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Bella jusqu'à maintenant était loin de faire le poids. Il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre un mot là dessus, mais il savait que c'était quelque chose proche de l'amour. Comment avait-elle réussi à l'envoûter de cette manière et surtout aussi vite ? Il n'aurait su le dire et, de toute façon, c'était le cadet de ses soucis lorsque leurs langues se joignirent dans un baiser plus fougueux.

Leah savait qu'elle ne devait pas précipiter les choses avec Jacob, mais elle ne se contrôlait absolument pas quand elle était contre lui. Elle ne pensait plus qu'aux sensations qu'il lui procurait et qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle se fichait d'être en hauteur, elle le désirait vraiment, plus que tout. Elle avait attendu toute sa vie de pouvoir avoir ce petit déclic qui lui manquait dans ses précédentes relations, et en à peine deux jours, elle avait trouvé chez cet inconnu ce qui faisait cruellement défaut à ses deux anciens partenaires.

Jacob sentait un feu brûlant le consumer de l'intérieur. Le terme était exact, il brûlait de passion et d'envie pour cette femme. C'en devenait même douloureux. Il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qui les entourait, du lieu insolite où ils se trouvaient. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce contact, ce moment intense et particulièrement savoureux. L'une de ses mains se faufila sous le tee-shirt de Leah, réclamant le contact avec sa peau si douce.

Elle gémit contre les lèvres de Jacob, et passa également sa main sous le tee-shirt de ce dernier, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle désirait la même chose.

**_On ne devrait pas...**Haleta-t-elle en se laissant retirer son haut.

Jacob se délecta de la vue qu'elle lui offrait de son corps à demi dénudé et se décolla d'elle le temps qu'elle lui retire son tee-shirt à lui aussi, mais retrouva bien vite le contact de ses lèvres, ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque sans grande conviction. Sa bouche alla instinctivement se poser sur la peau douce et fine de son cou, tandis qu'il humait au passage son merveilleux parfum.

Leah se cambra et jeta sa tête en arrière, tandis que ses mains voyageaient le long du dos du jeune homme. Sa peau était si douce sous ses doigts, si...Parfaite...Qu'elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il était réel. Elle entendit le téléphone de Jacob sonner, et s'empressa de gémir.

**_Ne décrochez pas...S'il vous plait...**

Jacob adorait la sensation que lui procurait ses caresses, sentir ses petites mains sur lui lui faisait un bien fou. Il entendit à son tour son téléphone sonner. Relevant la tête un instant, il la dévisagea, avant de le saisir dans sa poche et de l'éteindre pour le ranger à nouveau, sans même avoir pris la peine de regarder qui l'appelait. Il sourit à Leah avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres en l'allongeant sur le toit.

Leah soulagée, sourit tout en embrassant Jacob. Elle se demanda soudain si c'était normal d'avoir autant envie de quelqu'un, ne se rendant absolument pas compte qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute.

Jacob, qui embrassait sa mâchoire sourit contre sa peau.

**_A vous aussi ça vous fait cet effet... **Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Leah réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait, en se cachant le visage dans ses mains, morte de honte.

**_Mais quelle cruche ! Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas...**Elle s'arrêta net et dévisagea Jacob en entrouvrant légèrement ses doigts.** Vous avez dit "vous aussi" ?**

Jacob acquiesça en souriant.

**_Je vous l'ai dit, vous me faites perdre tous mes moyens...**

Leah repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres, laissant ses mains vagabonder au niveau du pantalon de Jacob. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre trop entreprenante, mais les mots de Jacob l'avaient conforté dans sa résolution. A cet instant, elle n'allait penser qu'à elle et lui, quitte à subir son rejet par la suite. Il était hors de question qu'elle vive en se demandant ce qu'aurait été l'amour avec cet homme.

Jacob gémit en la sentant défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, appréhendant ce qui allait se produire. Lui non plus ne voulait pas se poser de questions pour le moment, tout ce qu'il désirait était de se laisser aller avec elle, ils verraient bien par la suite. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, il s'attaqua lui aussi au pantalon de la jeune femme, l'envie de sentir son corps contre le sien montant encore d'un cran. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré faire l'amour à une femme, l'endroit était insolite et pas très pratique, mais il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre d'être dans un lieu plus confortable.

Ils arboraient à présent la tenue qu'ils portaient à la naissance, et Leah ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le corps de rêve de Jacob. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue, le regard noirci par le désir.

Jacob ressentit une certaine gêne en voyant son regard se balader sur son corps, mais fut rassuré en constatant que c'était du désir. Il ferma les yeux quand elle lui caressa la joue, savourant ce moment de tendresse et de sérénité. Le monde n'existait plus à cet instant, il n'y avait qu'eux. Il les rouvrit, ayant soudain un éclair de lucidité.

**_Je n'ai pas de préservatif...**Dit-il avec remords.

**_Je ne vais pas vous raconter mes problèmes de règles douloureuses, mais je prends la pilule...**Gloussa-t-elle.

Jacob sourit, soulagé et tandis qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, il la pénétra doucement, ne pouvant plus se retenir d'avantage, son corps la désirant ardemment. Avançant centimètre par centimètre, il poussa un râle de bien être, vivant cela comme une délivrance.

Leah retint son souffle, submergée par une vague de chaleur intense lorsqu'il s'insinua en elle, et dû lutter afin de garder les yeux ouverts pour ne pas se perdre dans le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Jacob la fixa tout le long de sa progression, se délectant de la vision de plaisir qu'elle lui offrait. Il était enfin en elle et c'était l'une des sensations les plus merveilleuse qu'il n'ait jamais ressentit. S'il n'avait pas eu autant de self-control, il serait venu à cet instant, comme un débutant. Il commença de lents, mais profonds mouvements de va et vient, prenant appui sur la charpente en bois.

La sensation de Jacob en elle était purement incroyable. Chacun de ses mouvements faisait réagir son corps violemment. Ses hanches bougeaient au rythme imprimé par Jacob, accentuant la poussée du membre du jeune homme, et ses gémissements à elle.

Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis, comme si ce qu'ils vivaient était trop beau, trop intense pour être réel. Cette femme était surprenante, fascinante et il se trouvait très chanceux d'avoir croisé sa route. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, tandis qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien, se rapprochant un peu plus à chaque fois de la jouissance.

Leah agrippa désespérément les épaules de Jacob et se perdit dans son regard alors que ses parois se resserraient autour de lui. Elle clama le nom de Jacob une dernière fois tout en arquant son dos avant de se laisser retomber, foudroyée par la jouissance.

Jacob grimaça en sentant son intimité se contracter autour de son membre et ne tint plus quand le passage se fit plus étroit. Il se déversa en elle en poussant un cri rauque avant de laisser sa tête retomber au creux de son cou, haletant.

Leah lui embrassa tendrement la mâchoire.

**_Est-ce que ça va?**

Jacob avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, encore tout retourné par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il se redressa pour la regarder.

**_Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien...**Dit-il en souriant, comblé.

**_Alors on est deux...**Un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

Jacob l'admira un moment en silence.

**_Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant...C'était...Wow !**

**_Ça tombe bien, c'est mon deuxième prénom ! **Gloussa Leah avant de retrouver son sérieux.** Aucun regret ?**

**_Aucun et si c'était à refaire, je le referai encore et encore sans la moindre hésitation !**

Leah rit plus franchement.

**_Et bien, y en a un qui a aimé ce qu'on a fait ! **Elle se releva et chercha ses vêtements. son portable tomba de la poche de son pantalon et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un message.

Jacob contempla son magnifique corps tandis qu'elle enfilait ses vêtements. Il l'imita en se disant que le temps passait beaucoup trop vite à son goût, avant de s'approcher d'elle, tandis qu'elle regardait son portable.

**_Tout va bien ?**

Leah le regarda durement, le visage fermé, avant de lui tendre le portable afin qu'il lise le message. Ce dernier venait de Billy et disait : _"Si Jacob est avec toi, dis-lui de rentrer en vitesse. Bella est arrivée avec deux jours d'avance."_

* * *

Ayayaye, les choses se gâteraient-elles ? Sinon, vous avez aimé notre surprise lemonesque ? Retenteront-ils l'expérience ou Jake retournera-t-il dans les draps de miss Swan (alias "le boulet du siècle") ? La suite très bientôt !


	7. Chapter 6

Nous revoilà ! On vous a manqué ? Oui ? Ah, ça fait plaisir ! lol

Quelque remerciements à nos lectrices inconditionnelles, j'ai nommée **Lazy17, Aliiice, Morrijyg, Mmev, Emichlo, Noleme** et **Camilla Don Molinaaaa** ! lol Merci les filles, vous êtes géniales de continuer à nous lire et à nous faire part de vos avis !

Vous qui attendiez avec impatience de connaître la réaction de Jacob quant à l'arrivée du Super Bella, nous espérons que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jacob se figea en lisant le message, réalisant vraiment ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait trompé Bella, sa fiancée, celle qu'il avait demandé en mariage quelques jours plus tôt. Certes il ne regrettait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais il avait quand même honte de son attitude. Il releva les yeux vers Leah, un peu gêné.

**_Je...Je vais rentrer...**

Le regard de Leah se noircit, alors que son cœur se serrait. Sans un mot, elle ramassa ses outils et se remit au travail.

Jacob la regarda faire, se trouvant stupide de la quitter de cette manière, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer.

**_Leah...Je vais lui parler...**

Leah ponçait le cèdre de plus en plus fort.

**_C'est ça...**

Jacob soupira, comprenant sa réaction et baissa la tête.

**_A plus tard peut-être...**Dit-il avant de redescendre l'échelle et de rejoindre sa voiture, le cœur lourd.

_**Peut-être...**Murmura-t-elle en le regardant partir.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé en arrivant à la Push, il n'était plus aussi impatient à l'idée de revoir Bella. A vrai dire, ses pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers Leah et ce qui venait de se produire entre eux. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée de cette manière pour rejoindre sa fiancée. Il aurait voulu rester avec elle, mais ils avaient déjà été très loin et il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il se devait d'être franc avec Bella. Il arriva enfin chez son père, arrêta la moteur et resta un instant dans la voiture, avant de souffler pour se donner du courage, de descendre et d'entrer dans la maison.

Bella se leva instantanément du canapé sur lequel elle était assise et se rua sur Jacob, rayonnante.

**_SURPRISE ! Oh Jake ! Tu m'as tellement manqué que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'avancer mon voyage...**

Jacob lui sourit, malgré tout heureux de la voir.

**_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué...Tu as fait bon voyage ?**

**_Un peu long, mais quand je te vois devant moi, je me dis que ça en valait la peine ! Par contre...Je me suis perdue en arrivant ici...Impossible d'indiquer la route au chauffeur...Tout est si...Vert... **grimaça-t-elle.

Jacob fut déçu de sa réaction. Même s'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, il adorait la Push et s'y sentait comme chez lui.

**_C'est normal Bella, c'est entouré de forêt...**Dit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

**_Je sais, c'est juste...Je ne voyais pas la Push comme ça, mais je ne dis pas ça en mal ! Ça change beaucoup de Jacksonville...Ou de Phoenix...**

**_Ce n'est pas le même climat non plus...**Répliqua Billy en fronçant les sourcils.

Bella s'empourpra.

**_C'est vrai...Il faudra prévenir nos invités pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop surpris, quand ils viendront au mariage !**

Jacob frémit en pensant au mariage. Il se sentait coincé. Il devait bien avouer qu'il redoutait la confrontation avec Bella, mais ce qu'il avait vécu avec Leah était inoubliable, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien était en reprenant sa petite vie d'avant. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, le plus rapidement possible, car plus les choses traineraient et plus Leah souffrirait.

Billy observait son fils avec inquiétude. Il se demandait comment s'était passé la confrontation avec Leah, et si ces deux là n'avaient pas fait quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient par la suite.

**_Ça a été, tes courses?** S'enquit Bella.

Jacob hésita un instant, mais préféra lui mentir, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle découvre toute la vérité.

**_Euh...oui, ça a été...Faudra que tu visites un peu la Push pendant ton séjour d'ailleurs, il y a de très belles plages...**répondit-il pour changer de sujet, mal à l'aise.

**_Vous tombez bien, d'ailleurs. Ce soir, c'est le début des la fête annuelle de la Push. Les anciens parlent de tradition et les jeunes font un immense feu de camp où ils se racontent les anciennes légendes, histoire de célébrer les journées Quileute à leur manière...**Les informa Billy. **Quil est passé t'inviter à la soirée quand tu étais parti...Faire tes courses...**

Jacob regarda son père, le remerciant silencieusement de son intervention et d'avoir garder le secret sur sa petite sortie.

**_Vraiment ? Eh bien, je pense qu'on ira y faire un tour...Qu'en penses-tu Bella ? **proposa-t-il en espérant y voir Leah.

**_Ce serait sympa...Comme ça, je pourrais faire la connaissance des autres membres de ta famille ! Vous viendrez aussi, Billy?**

**_Leah m'emmène chaque année, de gré ou de force... Alors je pense que je serais encore là, cette année...**

Bella s'adressa à Jacob.

**_Qui est Leah ? Une de tes cousines ?**

Jacob frémit, lançant un regard vers son père.

**_Non, non, c'est l'amie de Billy, elle l'aide un peu à la maison...**

**_C'est ça, c'est mon aide ménagère...** appuya Billy.

**_D'accord... Je suppose que je la verrai aussi là-bas... **dit Bella.

**_Elle a l'obligation d'être là chaque année, en temps que fille du Chef de la tribu...**

Jacob fut rassuré d'entendre ça, car il mourait d'envie de la revoir. Mais il appréhendait énormément sa réaction quand elle verrait Bella.

**_Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous préparer...**Proposa Billy.

Bella acquiesça et murmura à l'oreille de Jacob.

**_Tu crois qu'on a le temps de se retrouver comme il se doit avant de partir à cette soirée?**

**_Euh...**Il regarda sa montre, dissimulant son malaise.** Je ne crois pas...En plus, ça me **

**gêne avec mon père pas loin...**Murmura-t-il en guise d'excuse.

Bella eut du mal à cacher sa déception.

**_Oh... D'accord... **

Jacob préféra attendre qu'elle ait finit de se préparer en restant avec son père en bas. Il était gêné par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait dans son dos, mais il avait également le sentiment étrange de tromper Leah quand il était avec Bella, alors il préférait mettre une certaine distance, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle. Quand elle eut fini, il se prépara rapidement avant de descendre les rejoindre.

Embry arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en civil, pour amener son père au rendez-vous des anciens. Il salua rapidement Jacob et Bella et leur indiqua le lieu où setenait legrandfeu de camp des jeunes, les informant au passage que Quil et Seth les y attendaient déjà.

Le cœur de Jacob commençait à s'emballer dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il cherchait discrètement Leah du regard. Ils s'approchèrent des garçons et Jacob fit les présentations.

**_Quil, Seth je vous présente Bella, ma fiancée. **Il réalisa à quel point que ce mot sonnait faux à présent.

Bella leur serra la main timidement, et Quil l'engouffra dans un gros calin**.**

**_Salut, future cousine ! T'as fait bon voyage?**

**_Heu... Oui, merci...**Répondit Bella, gênée.

Seth sourit en lui indiquant une place près de lui.

**_T'inquiète pas, Quil est un peu exubérant, mais à la longue, on s'y fait ! **

Bella sourit timidement.

**_Je n'en doute pas... **

Jacob essayait de suivre leur conversation tant bien que mal, mais il s'impatientait légèrement et n'avait qu'une envie demander à Seth ou était sa sœur, mais il ne le fit pas, songeant que cela aurait paru bizarre devant Bella.

**_Euh, ma chérie, je reviens dans cinq minutes, je dois dire un mot à mon père...**

**_Tu vas me laisser ici toute seule ? **S'affola Bella.

Seth s'esclaffa en passant un bras autour d'une Bella pétrifiée.

**_T'inquiète pas, Bella, on mord pas !**

Jacob sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**_Je fais vite, ne t'en fais pas...**lui assura-t-il en s'en allant rejoindre Billy. Heureusement, celui-ci était seul à ce moment là.**Tu ne sais pas où est Leah ? **Demanda-t-il doucement, d'une voix qui trahissait l'impatience.

Billy soupira et pointa la direction où se trouvait Sue Clearwater et sa fille, qui discutaient activement. Leah était vêtue d'une robe dos nu style vintage d'un dégradé rose et orange, qui moulait parfaitement son corps, sans trop en dévoiler, et portait des talons oranges qui la grandissaient et lui donnait une certaine prestance. elle ne semblait pas ravie d'être là.

Jacob avait suivi des yeux la direction que son père lui avait indiqué. Il s'était littéralement figé en apercevant Leah dans cette robe sublime. Il eut le souffle coupé un instant en la contemplant de la tête aux pieds. Elle était à tomber, et des images de leurs ébats sur le toit lui revinrent en tête. Il reprit contact avec la réalité en entendant son père lui parler, mais ne la quitta pas des yeux pour autant.

**_Tu devrais la laisser tranquille, fils...Elle n'est pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit...Et mon idée me dit que c'est en partie à cause de l'arrivée de ta fiancée...**

**_Ouais d'accord...**Souffla-t-il, complètement ailleurs. En fait il n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention aux paroles de Billy et commençait déjà à avancer vers Leah.

Cette dernière se raidit en apercevant Jacob du coin de l'œil, alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper de cette horrible soirée. Elle savait qu'elle le verrait, et elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter pour le moment. Elle supplia une nouvelle fois sa mère de la laisser rentrer chez elle, mais Sue ne transigea pas.

**_Ça te fera du bien de trainer avec ton frère et Embry...Comme avant !**

Leah soupira et partit dans la direction opposée à Jacob.

Le cœur de Jacob se serra et il s'arrêta quand il la vit s'éloigner de lui. Même s'il la comprenait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être profondément attristé par la distance que la jeune femme mettait entre eux. Il baissa la tête et se retourna pour rejoindre Bella, espérant tout de même qu'il arriverait à lui parler au cours de la soirée.

Il retrouva Bella qui discutait avec Seth, ou plutôt qui l'écoutait raconter des histoires sur la Push. Elle se leva lorsqu'elle le vit et l'enlaça tendrement.

**_Les légendes Quileute sont incroyables ! Tu savais que ton peuple descendait des loups ?**

Jacob se raidit un peu, gêné par ce simple contact mais n'en montra rien en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

**_Des loups ? Rien que ça ? **s'exclama-t-il en souriant, un peu sceptique.

**_Ouais, c'est ce que les vieux disent...Que certains hommes étaient capable de se...**Quil s'arrêta de parler et écarquilla les yeux, fixant un point derrière Jacob et Bella.** OH J'Y CROIS PAS ! **

Jacob fronça les sourcils, se retournant pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son cousin.

**_Leah Clearwater en robe ! Il va neiger en Enfer !**

**_Arrête, vieux...C'est juste une robe, c'est pas comme si elle était venue à poil ! **Dit Seth en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_Oui mais c'est choquant ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vue en robe, c'était le jour de son mariage !**

Leah arrivait avec Embry, arborant un sourire en coin en apercevant la mine de Quil.

**_Ferme la bouche, crétin, on dirait que t'as vu un revenant ! **

Jacob ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant toute son approche, mais tenta de cacher l'effet qu'elle lui faisait quand elle fit sa remarque à Quil. Il baissa les yeux, mettant un peu plus de distance entre Bella et lui discrètement, gêné par la présence de Leah. Cette situation était difficile à gérer pour lui, car d'un côté il ne pouvait pas laisser Bella, tout le monde et surtout elle se serait posé des questions et d'un autre, il avait envie de mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa fiancée et lui par rapport à Leah et à ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Le regard de Leah se posa sur Jacob et Bella, et elle sourit intérieurement en voyant qu'il essayait de s'éloigner de l'autre femme.

**_T'as vu, Lee ? La fiancée de Jacob est là ! Elle est arrivée plus tôt parce que son homme lui manquait...C'est mignon, tu trouves pas ? **Lui fit remarqué son frère.

Leah se renfrogna et haussa les épaules.

**_Sûrement... **

Jacob évita le regard de Leah, gêné par la remarque de Seth, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Bella, lui faisant un sourire forcé que celle-ci s'empressa de lui rendre en passant ses deux bras autour de lui.

**_Et sinon, il se passe quoi exactement lors de cette fête annuelle ?** Demanda Jacob, souhaitant changer de sujet rapidement.

**_On fait la fête, on redécouvre les traditions, mais ce soir...**Qui se frotta les mains.** C'est le traditionnel action ou vérité !**

**_On n'a plus 8 ans, Quil. C'était marrant à l'époque, mais plus maintenant...**Grogna Leah.

Jacob sourit en imaginant Leah et lui s'embrasser après être tombé sur "action".

**_Ça pourrait être marrant au contraire...Ça fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas joué...**

**_Allez, Lee ! Fais pas cette tête ! C'est la tradition ! Et il faut qu'on fasse Jacob rattraper le temps perdu !** L'encouragea Embry.

Leah grogna à nouveau et s'assit à côté de son frère, sans un mot.

Bella murmura à l'oreille de Jacob.

**_Tu la connais?**

Jacob acquiesça, gêné. Oh oui, pour ça il la connaissait, intimement même, mais ça, Bella ne le saurait jamais.

**_C'est elle qui s'occupe de Billy, elle est plus sympa qu'on ne pourrait le penser au premier abord. **Murmura-t-il.

**_Oh ! C'est elle l'aide ménagère ?** s'exclama plus fort Bella.

Leah releva sa tête immédiatement et fronça les sourcils.

**_Aide ménagère?**

Jacob ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, cachant sa honte.

**_Oh, oh...**déglutit Seth.

**_Jake m'a dit que vous faisiez le ménage pour Billy ! Je vous imaginais moins jeune...**

**_Le ménage...Évidemment...C'est tout ce qu'on retient de cette chère Leah ! **Dit-elle en fusillant Jacob du regard.

Jacob la fixa d'un air désolé. Il avait envie de répliquer qu'il avait retenu d'avantage de choses la concernant, mais n'en fit rien.

**_Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit, Leah...**Il lança à Bella un regard réprobateur.** Désolé si Bella a mal compris mes paroles...**

Bella se confondit en excuse.

**_Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous vexer...Je trouve ça admirable de vous occuper du père de Jake de cette manière...**

**_Laissez tomber. C'est bon. J'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus. **Répliqua sèchement Leah.

Bella, ignorant que faire pour réparer sa bourde, reporta son attention sur Jacob. Ce dernier fit un regard désolé à Bella, sachant qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès et que la mauvaise humeur de Leah n'était pas vraiment due à sa remarque mais au simple fait qu'elle soit là.

**_Bon et si on le commençait ce jeu ? **Proposa-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Quil sautilla sur place.

**_Ouais ! Comme c'est toi le nouveau venu, c'est toi qui commences !**

Jacob hocha la tête, puis se frotta les mains en souriant comme un enfant qui s'apprête à faire un mauvais coup. Son regard passa sur chaque personne assise autour du feu et s'arrêta sur Seth.

**_Seth ! Action ou vérité ?**

Ce dernier sourit et bomba le torse.

**_Action ! Vérité, c'est pour les gonzesses !**

**_Ok, Mr "Je ne suis pas une gonzesse" ! Je veux que tu descendes une bière cul sec !**

**_Passe-moi une bière, Quil ! **Ce dernier s'exécuta et Seth leva sa bouteille.** A la vôtre ! **Il descendit la bouteille et sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il eut terminé.

**_Embry, c'est à toi...**Déclara Seth en lui faisant un clin d'œil.** Action ou vérité ?**

Leah se raidit au ton de son frère, sachant qu'il était capable de tous les coups tordus pour qu'elle se remette avec son ami.

**_Un peu d'action ! **Répondit Embry en souriant.

**_Je te préviens, Seth. Si ton action à un rapport avec moi, je vais trouver un moyen de t'apprendre à voler ! ** Intervint Leah d'un air menaçant.

Jacob la fixait, heureux de sa réaction. Lui aussi redoutait qu'Embry n'ait une action qui l'obligerait à l'approcher d'une façon quelconque.

**_T'es pas marrante, Lee...**Soupira Seth.

**_Tu devrais savoir que "marrante" c'est pas mon deuxième prénom...**

Jacob fit un petit sourire en coin.

**_Je croyais que c'était "Wow" ? **La taquina-t-il l'air de rien, espérant qu'elle comprenne l'allusion.

Leah dévisagea Jacob avec incrédulité. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il parle aussi près de sa fiancée de quelque chose qui se rapportait à leur moment intime. Elle esquissa un sourire qui fut vite remplacé par un regard noir.

**_Non, ces derniers temps, c'est "Pas contente", mon deuxième prénom...**

Jacob ne perdit pas son petit sourire, heureux que sa remarque ait fait mouche. Bella tira un peu sur sa manche.

**_Faudra que tu m'expliques, parce que là, je n'ai rien compris...**Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, l'air un peu perdu.

Jacob se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il hocha vaguement la tête, puis se tourna vers Seth.

**_Alors ce gage ?**

Seth secoua la tête.

**_Bon, puisque Leah a décidé de faire sa chieuse...On va rester dans les basiques. Fais tomber le T-Shirt, mon pote, et fais le tour du feu de camp sur les mains !**

**_J'espère que tu t'es entraîné, Em', parce que d'aussi loin que je me souviennes, tu t'es toujours ramassé sur ce gage ! **Pouffa Leah.

Embry esquissa un sourire, cette fois il savait qu'il ne se ramasserait pas. La dernière fois, il avait eu tellement honte devant Leah qu'aussitôt rentré chez lui, il s'était empressé de s'entraîner. Il se leva, ôta son tee-shirt, non sans lancer un clin d'œil à Leah, puis fit craquer ses doigts et s'exécuta avec agilité. Une fois terminé, il se remit sur ses pieds et fit un grand sourire à la jeune femme.

**_Alors, c'est qui le meilleur ?**

**_ Wow. Je suis impressionnée! Bien joué!** Répliqua Leah en souriant franchement.

Jacob s'était raidi imperceptiblement en le voyant se dévêtir et ses mâchoires se contractèrent quand il sourit à Leah. Il sentait ce sentiment de jalousie refaire surface, mais réussit à se contenir malgré tout.

Bella regardait l'échange entre les deux.

**_Ils sont ensemble? **ne put-elle s'empêcher de questionner Jacob.

Jacob baissa la tête, cachant son énervement.

**_Ils l'étaient...**

Embry se rhabilla rapidement et se réinstalla, regardant l'assemblée.

**_Alors, qui vais-je désigner à présent...**

**_Pourquoi pas ton frangin ?** Proposa Leah.

**_C'est pas bête ! Alors, Jacob ? Action ou vérité ?**

Jacob lança un coup d'œil vers Leah avant de reporter son attention sur Embry.

**_Action, mon pote ! **Dit-il d'un air de défi.

Leah se leva et chuchota quelque chose à Embry. Ce dernier sourit malicieusement.

**_Ha ha ! Bien trouvé !**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet par ce que Leah avait bien pu lui dire.

**_Il faut que tu coures le long de la plage, sans rien sur toi, et en criant "LA PUSH, BEBE !"**

Bella se décomposa.

**_Tout nu ?**

**_Non ! Il peut garder son slip ! **La rassura Embry.

Jacob le dévisagea effaré.

**_Mais...Il fait super froid et...C'est complètement ridicule comme gage !**

**_On l'a tous fait ! **Martela Leah.

**_Tu n'es pas un vrai Quileute si tu ne le fais pas !** Renchérit Quil.

Jacob soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_Ok, très bien, vous avez gagné ! **Il se leva et commença à se déshabiller.

**_Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! **S'affola Bella.

Leah ancra son regard brillant à celui de Jacob.

**_Oh que si, il va le faire ! Ou alors, il portera le chapeau de la honte !**

**_Oh mon Dieu ! Le chapeau ! **S'esclaffa Seth.

**_Je ne compte pas mettre quoi que ce soit sur ma tête ! **Dit Jacob alors qu'il se retrouvait en caleçon, les yeux rivé sur Leah.

Leah se mordit la lèvre inférieur en détaillant rapidement Jacob.

**_Brave garçon ! **Elle se retourna vers Bella.** Vous en avez de la chance ! Il doit faire tomber les filles, à Jacksonville !**

Jacob rougit à la remarque de Leah. Heureusement pour lui, il faisait nuit et personne ne le remarqua. Bella lui fit un sourire crispé et répondit un peu brusquement.

**_ Peut-être, mais heureusement pour moi, il n'en regarde aucune autre!**

Il préféra mettre fin à l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes.

**_Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi je me les gèle ! **Dit-il avant de courir vers le rivage et de crier la phrase qu'Embry lui avait demandé. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, transi de froid. **Alors satisfait ? **

Quil lui lança une couverture.

**_Tu étais génial ! La tête de grand-père quand il t'a vu !**

**_C'est sûr ! Le vieux Quil a failli faire une syncope ! **S'esclaffa Embry.

Jacob s'emmitoufla dans la couverture, claquant un peu des dents, puis fixa Leah.

**_Bon, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné ! Leah, action ou vérité ?**

**_Action...**Sourit-elle.

Seth, Embry et Quil firent un "Ouh..." de concert.

Jacob lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

**_Embrasse quelqu'un autour de ce feu ! Je te laisse le choix, tu as de la chance...**ordonna-t-il en espérant au fond de lui qu'elle le choisisse.

Embry donna un coup de coude à son frère, espérant qu'elle le choisisse, lui.

Leah éclata de rire et prit la bouteille vide à côté de Seth.

**_On va laisser le destin décider !**

Seth fronça les sourcils.

**_La bouteille, c'est pas cool, Lee...Je sais comment tu fais pour tri...AIE! Mais...AIE! LEAH ! Pas la peine de me pincer, j'ai compris ! AIE !**

**_Ça t'apprendra à surveiller ta bouche...**Gronda Leah en le fusillant du regard.

Jacob l'observait avec une certaine appréhension. Il priait intérieurement pour que la bouteille le désigne, mais il se mit à douter un instant, se demandant comment il réagirait si jamais ça tombait sur...Embry. Il frémit et préféra ôter cette image de sa tête.

Leah s'apprêtait à tourner la bouteille.

**_Avec ou sans la langue?**

Jacob frémit en repensant aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangé.

**_Avec, ça pimentera la chose...**répondit-il en regrettant aussitôt ses paroles. Il se sentirait vraiment con si ça ne tombait pas sur lui.

Bella le dévisagea, complètement sous le choc. Jacob ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude, à la Push. Il était différent, et elle le reconnaissait à peine.

Leah fit en sorte de poser et de faire tourner la bouteille de manière à ce qu'elle désigne Jacob. Lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa en pointant le jeune homme, la feu de camp retint son souffle.

* * *

Mouahahaha ! Alors, d'après vous, cap ou pas cap d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Non, oui ? On entend rien, plus fort ! Reviewez !


	8. Chapter 7

Un grand merci à celles qui nous ont laissé un message de soutien ! On sait que vous êtes impatientes de savoir comment s'est déroulée la suite de la fête, et de savoir si le défi a été relevé, alors on ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps !

Merci particulier à Camilla Don Molina, Morrijyg, Julie Winchester, Emichlo, Mmev, Lazy17 et Alissa21 pour vos reviews !

* * *

_Leah fit en sorte de poser et faire tourner la bouteille de manière à ce qu'elle désigne Jacob. Lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa en pointant le jeune homme, la feu de camp retint son souffle._

Seth hoqueta, sachant pertinemment que Leah avait triché.

**_Jacob ? Tu as...AIEUH ! C'est bon, je la ferme !**

Bella resserra son étreinte sur Jacob. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'une autre femme embrasse son fiancé.

**_Jacob ne joue pas, n'est-ce pas, Jake ?**

Leah leva un sourcils et afficha un sourire en coin.

**_Vraiment ?**

Le cœur de Jacob fit un bond quand la bouteille l'avait désignée. Il releva les yeux vers Leah, la regardant intensément, avant de se tourner un instant vers sa fiancée.

**_Un gage est un gage Bella, et puis c'est juste un jeu...**Dit-il avant de regarder à nouveau Leah.

**_Mais...Jacob...**

Leah s'avança vers Jacob et interrompit Bella.

**_Il a raison...C'est juste un jeu...**Elle s'accroupit devant lui.** Prêt ?**

Jacob la dévisagea tandis qu'elle s'approchait, déglutissant difficilement. Quand elle s'installa en face de lui, les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides.

**_C'est quand vous voulez...**

Leah passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de poser ses mains sur les joues de Jacob et de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Jacob se sentit défaillir quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, répondant aussitôt à son baiser. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils s'embrassaient aux yeux de tous et bizarrement, ça lui semblait tout naturel et l'idée qu'ils forment un couple le séduisait de plus en plus.

Bella et Embry, fous de jalousie, se raclèrent la gorge en même temps.

**_C'est bon, là ! **Intervint Embry.

Jacob reprit contact avec la réalité et quitta les lèvres de Leah avec difficulté. Il aurait voulu continuer, mais ils avaient déjà été assez loin en acceptant de jouer le jeu sans que cela ne semble suspect. Il la dévisagea, encore un peu étourdi par ce baiser.

Leah eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits, et se retourna vers Embry pour éviter de céder à la tentation d'embrasser de nouveau Jacob.

**_Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es jaloux ? T'en veux un aussi ? **

Jacob ravala un sourire fier quand il croisa le regard furieux de Bella. Il savait qu'il aurait droit à une petite explication plus tard, mais préféra ne pas y penser pour l'instant, encore sur son petit nuage après le baiser de Leah.

**_Alors qui est la prochaine victime ? **Demanda-t-il en parlant du jeu.

**_Bella ! Action ou vérité ?**

Bella cessa de fixer Jacob et blêmit.

**_Hum...Vérité...**

**_Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ! Les vérités, c'est pour les gonzesses ! **Claironna Quil.

**_J'ai pris action, je te signale...**Lui fit remarquer Leah.

**_Oui, mais toi, t'es pas vraiment une femme... **Il déglutit en voyant le regard noir que la jeune femme lui lançait. **Je veux dire que t'es spéciale ! Un garçon manqué...En robe...Pose ta question, Leah !**

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel, consterné par la remarque de Quil. Il aurait voulu prendre sa défense et dire qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne aussi sexy, sensuelle et féminine qu'elle, en tout cas dans l'intimité.

**_Toi, tu sais parler aux femmes... **Fit-il à Quil en secouant la tête.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et Leah poursuivit.

**_Bon, Bella...Dites-moi un peu...La chose que vous appréciez le plus chez Jacob !**

Bella sourit en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son fiancé.

**_On se comprend sans même se parler...Il lit en moi comme un livre ouvert, et j'adore notre complicité...Vivre avec lui, c'est vraiment...Parfait...**

Jacob lui fit un sourire forcé avant de lancer un coup d'œil vers Leah, gêné par les propos de sa fiancée.

La Quileute sourit tristement. Elle se sentit mal pour Bella, qui avait une telle admiration pour son fiancé qu'on ne pouvait qu'être attendri... Mais le malaise laissa la place à l'agacement lorsqu'elle fit le parallèle entre la relation de Jacob et celle qu'elle avait eu avec Embry.

**_C'est chouette, la perfection...**Ironisa-t-elle.

**_Jacob m'a dit comment vous vous étiez connus...Votre histoire est hors du commun...**Fit remarquer Embry.

**_C'est ce qui fait que notre couple est si uni...Nous sommes d'abord devenus amis, avant d'être ensemble, et je crois que ça a resserré nos liens...J'ai hâte de concrétiser tout ça ! **

Leah se leva brusquement, les yeux emplis de larmes.

**_Excusez-moi, je dois...Aller loin de ces discussions de couples et de mariage, ça me donne la nausée...**

Jacob avait senti sa gorge se nouer tout au long de la discussion et particulièrement à la remarque de Leah sur leur relation parfaite. Mais son cœur se serra en la voyant se lever. Il avait envie de la rattraper, de lui dire qu'il ne comptait plus se marier, que c'était elle qu'il désirait vraiment. Son cœur lui criait de se lever, alors que sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, perdu entre ces deux ordres contraires, son corps resta planté là.

Bella, elle, était déstabilisée par l'attitude de Leah.

**_J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?**

**_Non...**La rassura Seth, tristement. **Tu as résumé sa relation avec Embry, et ils se sont séparés parce que ça lui faisait peur...**

**_Oh...Je suis désolée... **

Jacob fixait toujours l'endroit par où Leah était partie, inquiet pour elle.

**_Je vais aller la voir...**Dit Embry.

**_Non... **s'écria vivement Jacob avant de se reprendre. **Je veux dire, vaudrait mieux que ce soit quelqu'un qui n'ait rien à voir de près ou de loin avec son mariage avorté...Je vais y aller...**

Embry fronça les sourcils.

**_Toi ?**

Seth regardait Jacob avec suspicion depuis le baiser avec Leah, et les paroles de ce dernier confirmèrent ses doutes.

**_Ouais, laisse-le y aller...Elle enverra chier Bella si elle y va, vu tout ce qu'elle a déja dit, et nous, c'est pas la peine. Il ne reste que Jake...Mais fait gaffe à toi, mon pote... **déclara-t-il cependant, espérant que Jacob comprenne le double sens de sa phrase. Il n'accepterait pas qu'un homme bientôt marié se serve de sa sœur.

Jacob comprit le sous entendu et hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre Leah. Il la rattrapa rapidement et se mit à marcher à ses côtés en gardant le silence un moment, attendant une réaction, un signal de sa part.

**_Va-t'en...Va la rejoindre...** souffla-t-elle finalement.

**_Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?**

Leah soupira et lui fit face.

**_On ne peut pas faire ça, Jacob. Tu l'as entendue...Votre relation est parfaite ! Quelle personne sensée ne souhaiterait pas une relation parfaite ? **

Jacob la regarda, sûr de lui.

**_Moi ! Je ne cherche pas la perfection, mais juste quelqu'un qui fait battre mon cœur ! Leah, il faut être réaliste, on ressent des choses l'un pour l'autre. J'aime Bella, mais pas suffisamment pour me marier et passer le reste de ma vie avec elle. En plus, je pense qu'elle mérite mieux qu'un type qui ne cesse de penser à une autre femme alors qu'il est avec elle...**

Leah secoua vivement la tête.

**_Ça te passera ! Quand tu quitteras la Push, tu m'oublieras ! Je...Je refuse de briser ses rêves comme on a brisé les miens !**

**_Ça ne passera pas Leah ! Ce n'est pas...Une simple attirance physique, c'est...**Il soupira, puis s'approcha d'elle.** Je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi, j'ai besoin de plus. Je veux plus !**

**_Ce que tu décris, c'est de l'attirance physique...Non, c'est de l'obsession ! C'est comme si tu découvrais un nouveau jouet. Tu te dis "Hey, c'est exotique, ça ressemble pas à ce que j'ai à la maison ! Je me demande quel goût ça a..." Et tu le goûtes, mais bientôt, tu te lasseras, c'est dans la logique des choses !**

Jacob secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas compris le sens réel de ses paroles.

**_Tu te trompes ! Bon sang, comment je peux te faire comprendre que ça va plus loin que ça ! Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je veux une vraie relation avec toi, pas juste du sexe ! **S'énerva-t-il.

**_Écoute, je ne sais pas comment tu vois ta relation avec Bella, mais si tu dois la quitter, ne le fais pas pour moi. Si votre relation ne te convient plus, alors fonce ! Et peut-être qu'on pourrait envisager quelque chose ensemble après, mais ne quitte pas la personne que tu as aimé depuis trois ans pour une fille qui te plait et que tu ne connais que depuis deux jours...**

Jacob se calma. Sa relation avec Bella n'était pas anodine et trois ans ce n'était pas rien, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait l'impression de connaître Leah depuis toujours. Ils se comprenaient, se plaisaient et se complétaient parfaitement, comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi.

**_Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu précipité, mais...Je suis sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi et de ce que je ressens à présent pour elle...Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, je la quitterai d'abord et on verra par la suite...**

Leah baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle était déjà folle amoureuse de lui, et ce depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard.

**_Dis-moi, Jacob...Qu'est-ce qui te plait, chez moi ?**

Jacob la regarda, un instant surpris par sa question, puis fit face à la mer et réfléchit une seconde.

**_Tout...Ta beauté, ton naturel, ton caractère. **Il rigola.** Je dois dire que notre première rencontre m'a complètement déstabilisé. Je me demandais qui tu étais et d'où te venait ton franc-parler. J'ai été tellement étonné par ta franchise, mais j'ai adoré le fait que tu me dises sans passer par quatre chemins ce que tu pensais...C'était nouveau pour moi et j'avoue que c'est ça qui m'a le plus attiré chez toi la première fois, sans parler de ton physique bien sûr...**

Leah sourit et lui prit la main.

**_Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu veux t'engager...**

Jacob le rendit son sourire, pressant sa main dans la sienne.

**_C'est ça justement qui m'attire, ton côté surprenant et imprévisible...Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez moi ?**

Elle ancra son regard au sien et lui répondit d'une voix douce.

**_Tout...Ça fait vraiment cliché...Mais il y a un truc chez toi qui...Je sais pas comment l'expliquer...C'est juste...**Elle éclata de rire, embarassée.** Tu t'intéresses vraiment aux gens, tu essayes de ménager tout le monde, tu sais reconnaitre tes erreurs et avouer tes fautes...Tu as un charisme de malade, mais ça, c'est de famille...Et tu es un sacré beau parleur ! Tu m'as fait me sentir spéciale, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme...Pas comme les autres qui font avec mon caractère et mes mauvaises manières...**Elle soupira.** C'est fou...**

Jacob ne put retenir un large sourire, son cœur gonflé de bonheur en entendant ces paroles.

**_Mais tu es spéciale, Leah ! Tu es la femme la plus déroutante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer...C'est vrai, tu m'as complètement chamboulé et je ne cesse de penser à toi quand tu n'es pas là et quand tu es là...Ben, c'est encore pire ! **Rigola-t-il.

Leah sourit tristement.

**_C'est les hormones...Quand tu seras dans ton lit avec Bella, ce soir, tu ne penseras qu'à elle...D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux que tu y ailles, avant qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose et que ça ne foute le bazar entre vous...**

Jacob perdit son sourire en fronçant les sourcils. Il reporta son regard sur la mer pour cacher sa peine.

**_Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu te trompes...**Murmura-t-il.

**_Ça me rend malade de savoir que tu vas dormir avec elle, et je ne suis pas ta fiancée... J'ai l'impression d'être pire qu'Emily... Le pire, c'est que je sais que tu ne me dois rien, tu l'as connu avant moi et tu es heureux avec elle...Mais j'arrête pas de me dire que c'est injuste...Ce qui s'est passé entre nous était mal sur tous les plans, mais j'arrive pas à m'en vouloir de te désirer encore...Ça prend aux tripes, c'est presque comme si y avait un truc qui nous reliait et qui me faisait souffrir quand je ne peux pas être près de toi...Comme si tu étais devenu le centre de mon monde... Et c'est ce que je cherchais depuis des années...**

Jacob afficha une mine torturée avant de se tourner vers elle d'un air plus déterminé que jamais.

**_C'est exactement ce que je ressens Leah, alors qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'être ensemble ? C'est vrai, si on le désire tous les deux, je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'en priverait...D'accord ce que j'ai vécu avec Bella n'était pas rien, mais ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, là, maintenant !**

Leah s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais elle se décomposa lorsque son regard tomba derrière Jacob.

* * *

(Leilani : Me demande bien qui c'est ! *Sautille d'impatience*) (Supergirl : Moi je sais, moi je sais ! Je peux dire ?) (Leilani *couvre la bouche de Supergirl* : Non ! Faut pas le dire, tu vas gâcher tout le suspens !) (Supergirl : Mmmhhh Mmmhh !)

A la semaine prochaine ! lol


	9. Chapter 8

Bonsoir ou bonjour à toutes ! Nous revoilà pour la suite des aventures de Jake et Leah ! La suite du feu de camp c'est tout de suite, mais juste avant un petit mot de remerciement à toutes nos lectrices qui ont laissé un petit commentaire : **Julie Winchester, Morrijyg, Camilla, Mmev, Aliiice, Emichlo, Noleme, Lazy17, Alissa21** et **Lana Hale** ! On vous adore et on espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jacob suivit son regard et se figea en apercevant Sue Clearwater qui les dévisageait d'une mine effarée.

**_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? **Demanda-t-elle complètement perdue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Leah, épouvantée à l'idée que sa mère ait pu surprendre leur conversation, peinait à dire une phrase cohérente.

**_Ma...Maman...Depuis com...Combien de temps...**Elle ferma les yeux.** Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**

Jacob recula pour se placer aux côtés de Leah, redoutant la réaction de la mère de Leah. Le regard de Sue faisait la navette entre sa fille et celui qu'elle reconnaissait comme le fils de Billy.

**_Je venais te dire qu'on rentrait...Leah, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? **Dit-elle en parlant de ce que Jacob venait de dire à sa fille.

Leah balbutia, et regarda Jacob, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais mentir à sa mère.

**_Je suis tombée amoureuse de Jacob, et je le lui ai dit...Mais...**

Sue se décomposa.

**_Quoi ? Mais enfin Leah, as-tu perdu l'esprit ? Il est fiancé et ça fait seulement trois jours qu'il est là ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, enfin vous êtes fiancé, ce n'est pas rien ! **Dit-elle à Jacob. **Et toi Leah, je refuses que tu suives la voie de ta cousine, tu n'es pas une briseuse de ménage, tu ne peux pas te montrer aussi égoïste !**

Leah baissa la tête, honteuse.

**_Tu as raison...**

Jacob tourna la tête vers Leah, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle écoute sa mère.

**_Leah...**Commença-t-il.

**_Ma mère a entièrement raison...Je ne veux pas être celle qui détruit un couple uni...C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'agir en fonction de ce que tu ressens pour elle...**Elle releva la tête. **Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te veux pas...Et honnêtement, si tu décides de quitter Bella, je ne me priverai pas de me battre pour t'avoir, peu importe ce que penseront les commères de la Push !**

Le cœur de Jacob se mit à battre si fort qu'il crut que toute la Push pouvait l'entendre.

**_Je ne veux pas la quitter pour toi, je veux la quitter parce que je ne l'aime plus suffisamment pour l'épouser...Même si je dois avouer que c'est grâce à toi que je m'en suis rendu compte...**déclara-t-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Sue se racla la gorge.

**_Écoutez, Jacob, cette situation ne me plait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Ma fille est quelqu'un de bien et sa réputation compte à mes yeux, même si elle a l'air de s'en foutre complètement. Et puis, soyez réaliste, vous vivez à des kilomètres d'ici, vous croyez sincèrement qu'une relation longue distance fera votre bonheur ? Et qui me dit que vous ne changerez pas d'avis plus tard comme vous le faites avec Bella en ce moment, hein ?**

**_Ça, c'est à lui de voir, maman...** intervint Leah. **Pour la relation à distance, on gérera...S'il veut être avec moi, je ne le repousserai pas une fois qu'il sera libre. Quant à ma réputation...Tu sais qu'elle est déjà bien ternie depuis mon mariage avec Sam...Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...**

Sue allait ajouter quelque chose quand Jacob prit la parole.

**_Écoutez, que vous le croyez ou non, ce que je ressens pour votre fille est bien plus fort que ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour qui que ce soit. Vous voulez l'entendre ? Alors très bien. Je l'aime, j'aime Leah ! Je sais que vous me prenez pour un briseur de cœur, mais croyez moi, si je pouvais éviter de blesser qui que ce soit dans cette histoire, je le ferais...**

Sue secoua la tête en soupirant.

**_Cette histoire finira mal...Leah, ma chérie, je sais que tu n'étais pas vraiment heureuse avec Embry, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te jeter sur le premier étalon qui passe...**Dit-elle à sa fille, la voix tremblotant un peu.

Le cœur de Leah avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque Jacob avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand sa mère remit Embry sur le tapis. Elle savait qu'il espérait toujours qu'ils se remettent ensemble, et n'était pas certaine qu'il apprécierait qu'elle ait trouvé le bonheur avec son demi-frère.

**_C'est loin d'être le cas, maman. J'ai eu des tas de possibilités avant et après avoir rompu avec Embry, et je te jure que la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était de tomber amoureuse de son frère. Mais c'est comme ça. Tu te rappelles de ta première rencontre avec papa ? De ce truc qui t'est tombé dessus sans que tu comprennes ce qui t'arrive, et qui t'a décidé à déménager illico de la Réserve Makah pour être près de lui ? Et bien c'est ce que je voulais, et c'est ce que j'ai trouvé en Jacob. C'est comme ça. On n'a rien prévu. Je ne veux pas bouleversé sa vie, mais je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était non plus...**

Jacob n'avait pas quitté Leah du regard tout le long de sa déclaration, heureux qu'elle confirme que c'était lui qui faisait battre son cœur. Sue dévisagea la jeune femme avec tendresse. On sentait tout l'amour que la mère éprouvait pour sa fille. Elle s'approcha et lui caressa le visage.

**_Je comprends...Mais j'ai peur que tu ne souffres si les choses ne se passent pas comme tu l'espères...**

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jacob et prit une inspiration, le fixant d'un regard perçant.

**_Écoute-moi bien Jacob Black, j'accepte le fait que ma fille et toi soyez amoureux... Mais ca ne veut pas dire que j'accepte que tu joues avec elle. Tu as intérêt à te décider et vite. Tu veux être avec elle, alors dit la vérité à ta fiancée, sinon disparaît de la vie de ma fille, est-ce que c'est clair ?**

**_C'est très clair Madame. Je parlerai à Bella ne vous en faites pas...**

Sue se détendit un peu, mais n'était pas vraiment rassurée pour autant.

**_Bon. Vous devriez retourner auprès d'elle et tant que vous ne lui aurez pas parler, évitez de traîner avec ma fille, je n'aime pas les situations ambiguë. Leah, on rentre, je t'attend près de la voiture...**Tonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Leah sourit tristement en regardant sa mère partir avant de reporter son attention sur Jacob.

**_Sue Clearwater a parlé...Tu vois maintenant pourquoi elle est chef ? **

Jacob hocha la tête en faisant un petit sourire.

**_Elle a raison, je ne tiens pas à entacher ta réputation, je parlerai à Bella et dès que ce sera fait plus rien ne nous empêchera d'être ensemble...**

Leah s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

**_Merci...**

Jacob lui rendit son étreinte, posant son menton sur la tête de la jeune femme

**_Faudra que tu m'expliques ta technique pour la bouteille...**Dit-il en souriant, repensant alors à leur baiser langoureux.

**_Je te montrerai ça...Promis...**Ricana Leah.**T'es vachement culotté, quand même ! Si je ne savais pas tricher au jeu de la bouteille et que c'était tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre, t'aurais fait quoi?**

Jacob sourit de plus belle.

**_Je me serais glissé entre vous au moment fatidique. **Répondit-il dans un mouvement de sourcils comique.** Mais je savais que ce serait moi de toute façon. **Ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, l'air sûr de lui.

**_Si je n'avais pas eu autant envie de te sentir contre moi, j'aurais embrassé ta fiancée rien que pour voir sa réaction...**

Jacob la regarda la bouche ouverte.

**_T'aurais osé ? **S'étonna-t-il.

Leah renifla.

**_Plutôt deux fois qu'une...Ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'embrasserais une fille...**

Jacob écarquilla les yeux de surprise, imaginant la scène dans sa tête.

**_Non, j'y crois pas...C'est trop...**Il déglutit.** Excitant...**

**_On peut toujours essayer un truc à trois, mais faudra avertir Bella...Je passe en première !**S'esclaffa Leah.

Jacob resta sans voix un instant, avant de secouer la tête pour ôter cette image de son esprit.

**_Euh...Je crois pas qu'elle apprécierait l'expérience...Eh puis, j'aime t'avoir pour moi tout seul. **Répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant.** D'ailleurs je suis resté sur ma fin tout à l'heure à cause d'Embry...**

**_Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça en public? Et si on nous surprend ? **Elle regarda autour d'elle. **Oh et puis zut...**Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa langoureusement Jacob.

Ce dernier sourit contre ses lèvres, passant immédiatement ses mains autour de la taille de sa belle pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Ses baisers lui faisaient perdre la tête, ses lèvres étaient si douces et sa langue si sensuelle, qu'il ne put retenir un gémissement, son corps réclamant immédiatement d'avantage. Leah se recula à contrecœur.

**_Viens me voir dès que tu lui auras parlé...Ton corps me manque...**Souffla-t-elle.

Jacob ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle, ni ce soir ni aucun autre jour, mais il dût s'y résoudre, l'affaire avec Bella n'étant pas encore réglée.

**_Tu es une abominable tentatrice, Leah Clearwater...**Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, se rappelant de leur moment sur le toit.

**_Peut-être, mais avoue que ça te plait...**Sue klaxonna et Leah se retourna vers la voiture, passablement agacée. **La reine-mère s'impatiente...**Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, mais plus rapidement cette fois. **Bonne nuit, Jacob...**

Il sourit, en la regardant s'éloigner, littéralement sous le charme. Il souffla, puis se retourna pour marcher en direction du feu de camp.

Seth et Embry le regardaient approcher avec méfiance. Ce dernier s'était rendu compte des regards que son frère portait à la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il espérait épouser.

**_Jake, t'as loupé un truc d'anthologie ! **Quil montra Bella qui gloussait comme une dinde sous ecstasy.** Elle a descendu trois bières d'un coup !**

Jacob fronça les sourcils en dévisageant sa fiancée d'un air inquiet. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Bella n'était pas du genre à boire beaucoup et encore moins rapidement. Il s'approcha d'elle et la mit debout en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

**_Allez viens, on rentre, il est tard et tu as besoin de sommeil je crois...**

Bella rit aux éclats et repoussa Jacob.

**_Non ! On s'amuse bien, ici ! Et pendant que t'étais parti réconforter l'aide ménagère, moi, je me suis fait de nouveaux amis ! Pas vrai, Brybry !**

Embry fronça les sourcils.

**_Heu...Ouais...**

**_Tu sais quoi, Brybry ? **Embry grimaça en entendant une nouvelle fois le surnom donné par Bella.** Je serais toi, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour Leah...Y a clairement un truc entre vous ! Ça se voit que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Elle a flippé, mais tout le monde flippe ! Elle ne pourra pas nier l'évidence bien longtemps, et qui sait, on fera peut-être un double mariage dans trois mois à la Push !**

Jacob ne montra pas son énervement. Dès qu'on parlait d'Embry et de Leah, ça le foutait en rogne. Il tiqua quand elle parla de double mariage et la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

_«Elle espère réellement qu'on se marie dans trois mois ?»_

**_Allez, laisse Brybry tranquille, dès qu'on rentre, tu vas te mettre au lit... **La pressa-t-il finalement.

**_Attends ! J'ai pas fini ! **

Elle tituba jusqu'à Embry et l'embrassa jeune homme se figea lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, et essaya de la dégager poliment.

Jacob la regarda faire, choqué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Bella dans cet état, mais qu'elle puisse avoir l'audace d'embrasser son frère était carrément incroyable ! Il se rendit alors compte que cela ne lui faisait rien de la voir agir ainsi. Hormis de l'étonnement, il ne ressentit rien d'autre, ce qui le conforta dans sa certitude. Il n'aimait plus Bella de la même façon. Celle qu'il voulait c'était Leah.

Bella se décolla d'Embry en souriant.

**_Voilà ! On peut repartir sur des nouvelles bases ! Allez viens, Jacob...On va faire l'amour comme des bêtes ce soir, et tu ne m'échappera pas, c'est moi qui te le dis... Ouf ! Je comprends pourquoi tu es plus libéré, ici ! Le paysage craint, le temps est pourri, mais c'est pas mal !**

Seth et Quil perdirent leur sourire, et Embry observait la réaction de Jacob pour savoir s'il pensait la même chose que sa fiancée.

**_Désolé, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude...**S'excusa Jacob en grimaçant, assez gêné du coup d'éclat de Bella et malgré tout heureux que Leah n'ait pas eu à assister à ça.

**_Toi non plus, tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude...**Grogna Bella.** Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière de flirter avec l'aide ménagère ? Et en plus, tu l'embrasses avec la langue ! **Elle se pendit au cou de Jacob. **Est-ce qu'elle embrasse mieux que moi, Jake chéri ?**

Jacob lui attrapa les bras pour se dégager de son étreinte gentiment.

**_Enfin Bella, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question et je ne flirtais pas, ce n'était qu'un stupide jeu...**Dit-il, un peu exaspéré par son attitude.

**_Tu veux un coup de main pour la ramener ?** Proposa Embry.

Jacob secoua la tête.

**_Non, merci, je vais me débrouiller, bonne nuit...**Lança-t-il en attrapant la main de Bella. Il salua son père au loin qui discutait, lui faisant un signe pour lui dire qu'il rentrait. Il aida Bella à monter dans la voiture et se mis en route. Mine de rien, cette soirée pleine de faux semblants avec les autres l'avait épuisé. C'était tellement différent quand il était avec Leah, tout était simple et spontané et il espérait pouvoir mettre les choses aux clairs avec Bella dès le lendemain.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Billy, Bella sauta littéralement sur Jacob et attaqua ses lèvres avec passion.

**_Enfin seuls...**

Jacob eut à peine le temps de retirer sa veste qu'il se retrouvait déjà prisonnier de ses bras. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il se laissa faire les premières secondes, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Mais il pensa alors à Leah et au fait que ses baisers à _elle_ lui faisaient un autre effet. En réalité, quand elle l'embrassait, il perdait littéralement pied, oubliant tout ce qui les entouraient, contrairement à ce qu'il vivait à cet instant. Il attrapa les poignets de Bella et la repoussa.

**_Bella, il est tard, tu as bu et moi je suis fatigué, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment...**

**_Mais tu m'as tellement manqué...C'est pas comme si je ne suis pas consentante...**Geignit-elle.

Jacob soupira.

**_Bella, s'il te plait, je suis VRAIMENT fatigué...**Mentit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait été d'attaque si ça avait été Leah en face de lui.

Bella allait répliquer, mais elle se sentit mal et retomba sur le lit.

**_Ok...Là, je vais dormir...Mais demain, quand je n'aurai plus la gueule de bois, promets-moi qu'on fera l'amour...**

Jacob ne savait quoi répondre. Certes, Bella et lui étaient toujours ensemble et fiancés officiellement, mais dans son cœur, il appartenait désormais à Leah.

**_Dors, on verra demain...**Dit-il en la déchaussant et en la recouvrant, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Bella lui murmura avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**_Merci, Jake...Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi...Je t'aime tellement...**

Jacob s'arrêta un instant, fronçant les sourcils à ses paroles. La culpabilité lui revint en pleine face comme un boomerang et il réalisa la gravité de ses actes. Certes, ce qu'il vivait avec Leah était merveilleux et unique, mais il avait trompé Bella, une femme douce, généreuse et surtout, avec qui il avait passé trois ans de sa vie ! Il secoua la tête avant descendre au rez-de-chaussée, sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil de si tôt.

Le lendemain, Leah arriva de bonne heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner avant le réveil de tout le monde, comme elle l'avait promis à Billy. Elle sourit en apercevant Jacob endormi sur le canapé. Elle aurait voulu le réveiller immédiatement et l'embrasser tant que Bella dormait mais elle se décida à faire le repas avant. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle retourna au salon et s'accroupit devant lui, en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

**_Jacob ? Debout, la feignasse !**

Ce dernier, qui dormait sur le flanc, se retourna sur le dos, mais sans se réveiller pour autant.

**_Le petit déjeuner est servi ! **Insista-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

Jacob se réveilla enfin, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois à cause de la lumière et sourit en voyant Leah.

**_Je suis au paradis n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui me réveilles, en me disant en plus que le repas est prêt, que demander de mieux...**

**_Arrête de me flatter et viens manger ! **

Jacob se leva sans se faire prier, voulant profiter de ce moment en tête à tête. Il s'installa et la dévisagea, l'air amoureux. Elle lui servit à manger en souriant.

**_Mange bien...Et on se voit demain !**

**_Tu pars déjà ? **S'affola Jacob.

**_J'ai fini mon travail...**

Il lui attrapa la main.

**_Tu n'es venu que pour ça ? **Demanda-t-il avec une certaine tristesse.

**_Non...**Soupira-t-elle tristement. **Je ne t'aurais pas réveillé sinon...**Elle lui caressa les cheveux.** J'ai pensé à toi, hier soir...Seth nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Bella...**

Jacob baissa la tête, honteux.

**_Ouais...Elle n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal...**

**_Seth a dit que tu as dû passer une nuit bien agitée, vu qu'elle voulait que vous fassiez l'amour comme des bêtes...**Ricana amèrement Leah.

Jacob secoua la tête énergiquement.

**_On a rien fait je t'assure ! **S'empressa-t-il de dire.

**_Je sais bien, sinon tu ne te serais pas endormi sur le canapé...**

Jacob sourit timidement, rassuré.

**_Je veux que tu saches que je ne compte pas me défiler, je lui parlerai aujourd'hui même...**

**_Fais comme tu le sens...Je te fais confiance...**

Leah lui caressa le visage avec la main gauche, et sourit en voyant la marque de son alliance, qu'elle avait enfin enlevé la veille, après 8 ans à ne faire confiance à personne.

Jacob ferma les yeux, posant sa main sur la sienne en soupirant d'aise, savourant ce simple contact. Mais il avait besoin de plus, alors tandis qu'il était assis, il l'attira vers lui, afin qu'ils se retrouvent à la même hauteur et l'embrassa avec une grande douceur.

Leah gémit contre les lèvres de Jacob et approfondit leur baiser. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle ne voulait rompre leur étreinte pour rien au monde.

Jacob la pressait un peu plus contre lui, passant ses mains dans son dos sous son tee-shirt, cherchant sans cesse d'avantage de contact, quand ils entendirent du bruit à l'étage.

Leah se décolla de Jacob à regret.

**_Viens avec moi, avant qu'elle ne descende...**

Jacob sourit, se levant avec hâte pour suivre celle qu'il aimait.

Leah courut vers la porte d'entrée et se figea quand elle aperçut Billy devant la porte, les bras croisés.

**_Et où croyez-vous aller, comme ça ?**

**

* * *

**Crotte ! Papa Billy les a vu ! Va-t-il les empêcher de partir ? Jacob parlera-t-il à Bella ? Si oui, dans combien de temps ? Ah la la, que de questions... Vous voulez des réponses ? Oui, non ? Alors review ! lol


	10. Chapter 9

**Morrijyg, Camilla, Mmev, Aliiice, Emichlo, Alissa21, Lazy17** et **Lana Hale** merci pour vos commentaires ! On vous adore les filles, alors surtout n'arrêtez pas de nous encourager, ça fait plaisir !

Vous aviez hâte de connaître la suite ? Eh bien la voilà chères lectrices ! Billy les laissera-t-il filer ? Bella apprendra-t-elle la vérité sur ce qui se passe réellement à la Push ? Si oui, quand et comment ? Vous aurez des réponses ! (Mais pas forcément dans ce chapitre lol)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

__Viens avec moi, avant qu'elle ne descende..._

_Jacob sourit, se levant avec hâte pour suivre celle qu'il aimait._

_Leah courut vers la porte d'entrée et se figea quand elle aperçut Billy devant la porte, les bras croisés._

__Et où croyez-vous aller comme ça ?_

Leah implora le vieil homme du regard.

**_Tu nous engueuleras plus tard, Billy... Le petit déj' est prêt. Va manger, Jacob est parti piquer une tête à First Beach... Me lâche pas maintenant...**

Jacob le supplia à son tour.

**_Allez P'pa, toi aussi tu as été jeune. Tu sais ce que c'est, non ?**

Billy esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

**_Je veux une tarte à la noix de pécan...**

**_Je te rapporte ça cet après midi...A plus le vieux ! **Sourit Leah en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

**_J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, quand même...**

Jacob hocha la tête et pressa l'épaule de son père, le remerciant silencieusement, tandis que Leah l'entrainait à sa suite.

**_Où m'emmènes-tu comme ça ? **Demanda-t-il en rigolant. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de ne pas réfléchir et de se laisser porter par ses sentiments. Il avait l'impression de redevenir l'ado insouciant qu'il était.

**_Y a un autre endroit que je voudrais te montrer, pas très loin de l'endroit où on était... Personne n'y va de bon matin. On va piquer une tête... **Répondit Leah, souriante.

**_J'ai hâte de voir ça et s'il est aussi beau et tranquille que le premier, alors je ne serais pas déçu. **Dit-il, le regard malicieux, en lui rendant son sourire..

**_T'as déjà fait l'amour dans l'eau ? **Minauda Leah en affichant alors un sourire en coin.

Un frisson parcourut Jacob, qui se sentait déjà tout émoustillé par ce qui les attendait.

**_Si la douche ne compte pas alors, la réponse est non... **

Leah soupira et grimpa dans sa voiture.

**_C'est pas bien...Va falloir qu'on change ça ! **

Jacob monta à son tour et la fixa avec un large sourire.

**_ J'adore les nouvelles expériences...**

**_Tu sais qu'on ne devrait pas faire ce genre de choses...Je devrais te laisser à ta fiancée et rentrer chez moi en attendant que tu lui parles... **Elle démarra la voiture.** Mais je n'ai pas de volonté...**

Jacob eut peur l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle ne change d'avis, mais fut rassuré quand elle mit le contact.

**_Parfois il faut juste faire ce dont on a vraiment envie...**

**_Tu dis ça parce que ça t'arrange bien...**Bougonna Leah.

Elle les conduisit à l'extrême sud de la Push et s'arrêta près d'un sentier pas très loin de celui où ils s'étaient arrêtés auparavant. Elle le guida à travers la forêt et descendit un chemin escarpé qui donnait sur une magnifique plage. Ils étaient tous seuls, comme elle l'avait prévu.

**_Bienvenue à Hidden Beach !**

Jacob la suivit en silence, profitant de sa présence et de la nature. Bizarrement, cela lui suffisait largement et il s'imagina pouvoir se contenter de ça toute sa vie.

**_C'est très beau et vraiment tranquille, tu avais raison. **Déclara-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui, émerveillé.** Et elle porte bien son nom visiblement...**Conclut-il en reportant finalement son regard sur elle, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

**_Les gens n'aiment pas trop descendre ici... First Beach est plus prisée... Et c'est pas plus mal... Par contre, l'eau est glacée, le matin...**Expliqua-t-elle en se déshabillant.

Jacob resta un instant figé et déglutit alors qu'elle ôtait un à un ses vêtements. Il la détailla avec gourmandise, savourant à l'avance ce qui allait se passer.

**_Pas grave, on se réchauffera mutuellement...**Répondit-il en souriant, commençant à se déshabiller lui aussi.

Leah n'attendit pas qu'il ait fini et se rua dans l'eau, complètement nue. Jacob s'arrêta un moment quand elle fut en tenue d'Ève pour la contempler entrain de courir vers la mer. Elle émit un sifflement lorsqu'elle refit surface.

**_Je confirme, elle est glacée ! On est bons pour une pneumonie quand on sortira !**

Quand elle sortit la tête de l'eau, Jacob sourit et s'y précipita à son tour, plongeant la tête la première avant de remonter près d'elle.

**_Je n'ai jamais nagé dans une eau aussi glacée de toute ma vie ! **

Leah nagea jusqu'à lui et entoura le cou de Jacob de ses bras en minaudant.

**_Seriez-vous frileux, monsieur Black ?**

Jacob sourit fièrement, tremblant un peu de froid.

**_Pas du tout ! Plus résistant que moi, y'a pas ! **Dit-il alors qu'il passait les bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, collant leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

**_C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée...**Souffla-t-elle avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Jacob.

Le jeune homme fut électrisé par le contact de ses lèvres, cette sensation sûrement décuplée par la différence de température entre l'eau glaciale et le corps chaud de Leah. Il lui rendit son baiser avec passion, comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés.

Leah se pressa d'avantage contre lui et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

**_Tu sais quoi ? C'est aussi une première pour moi... **

Jacob la dévisagea, étonné mais ravi qu'ils fassent cette nouvelle expérience ensemble. Il ne lui avait pas avoué lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question, mais ça l'embêtait de penser qu'un autre ait pu en profiter à sa place avant lui, surtout si cet autre se trouvait être son frère.

**_Je trouve ça parfait...Toi et moi, découvrant les joies de l'amour dans une eau glacée. **Dit-il avec humour.

**_Après l'amour sur un toit, on peut bien se le permettre...**Gloussa Leah.

Jacob sourit en se remémorant ce merveilleux souvenir.

**_Jamais je n'aurais cru le faire sur le toit d'une maison, pourtant je dois reconnaître que c'était fantastique, tu étais fantastique ! **S'extasia-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Leah lui caressa le visage avant de s'emparer dees lèvres du jeune homme et d'entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Malgré le froid, le désir de Jacob, déjà haut dès qu'elle lui avait parlé de faire l'amour dans l'eau, monta en flèche quand il sentit l'intimité de la jeune femme collée contre son membre. Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour aller se loger au creux de son cou alors que ses mains passaient sous les fesses de Leah pour la soutenir plus fermement. Ne tenant plus, il ajusta sa portée et entra en elle, lâchant un grognement en sentant le brusque changement de température autour de sa virilité.

Leah se cramponna à lui en le sentant en elle, et laissa échapper un sifflement lorsque la vague de chaleur l'envahit de nouveau. Elle ondula instinctivement des hanches afin d'imprimer elle-même le rythme, impatiente de ressentir le même plaisir que la dernière fois, mais les sensations qu'elle éprouvait étaient mille fois mieux. Son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration se fit plus hachée.

**_Tu es...Incroyable...**Souffla-t-elle.

Jacob resserra un peu plus son emprise, les mouvements de Leah ajouter aux siens le rendant fou de plaisir.

**_Et toi, tu es merveilleuse...Jamais je ne pourrai...Me passer de toi... **Dit-il d'une voix rauque, essayant tant bien que mal de ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur.

Leah gémit et embrassa fougueusement Jacob. L'eau glacée accentuaient les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Des gouttes perlaient de ses cheveux mouillés et tombaient sur la peau cuivrée de son amant, accentuant la chair de poule de ce dernier et le rendant d'une certaine manière encore plus désirable. En ajoutant à ça l'excitation de faire quelque chose d'interdit dans un endroit où n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre, Leah était carrément sur une autre planète. Elle était connue pour suivre son instinct, mais elle était toujours restée sage dans ses précédentes relations. Étrangement, cela lui paraissait normal de faire tout ça avec Jacob. Elle se donnait à lui corps et âme, sans attendre de contrepartie, si ce n'est qu'il apprécie autant ce moment qu'elle.

**_Je...Je t'aime, Jacob...**

Jacob commençait doucement à perdre les pédales alors que l'engourdissement et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Le faire dans l'eau était déjà épuisant en soit, mais le fait qu'elle soit glacée rendait l'exercice encore plus éreintant, mais Jacob comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout pour ravir sa belle. Il planta son regard dans le sien, alors qu'elle lui déclarait son amour et son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le disait, mais le fait qu'elle le fasse dans un moment aussi intense et aussi intime le rendait magique. Il lui sourit en accélérant le mouvement de ses hanches, s'aidant aussi de ses bras pour la soulever et approfondir ainsi ses va-et-vient.

Leah ne résista pas bien longtemps au rythme imprimé par Jacob. Elle étouffa ses cris de plaisir contre les lèvres du jeune homme alors que son corps était secoué de spasmes plus virulents les uns que les autres. Sa paroi intime se resserra autour du membre de Jacob, et elle finit de se laisser submerger par l'extase.

Jacob sentit que son avancée se faisait plus laborieuse pendant l'orgasme de sa partenaire, ce qui exacerba sa sensation de plaisir, si bien qu'il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, sa semence s'évacuant dans l'eau, emportée par les vagues de la mer. Il lui embrassa l'épaule, alors que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient petit à petit.

Leah ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Jacob afin de humer son odeur si envoûtante.

**_J'ai plus de forces...**

**_Désolé...**Souffla-t-il, une moue navrée sur le visage.

**_Ne le sois pas... C'était fantastique... Mais j'ai pas vraiment dormi hier soir...**Gloussa Leah.

Jacob sourit, heureux que ça lui ait plu.

**_Alors on est deux. C'est pour ça que tu m'as trouvé entrain de ronfler ce matin, je rattrapais les heures à regarder le plafond... J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi... **Avoua-t-il.

**_Et moi à toi... Et à ce que tu pouvais bien faire avec Bella...La jalousie, ça craint...**

Jacob passa une main sous son menton, plantant son regard dans le sien.

**_Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. Bella n'a plus la même place dans mon cœur. Je la vois comme une amie à présent, rien de plus, et je compte bien le lui faire comprendre. C'est toi maintenant, toi et personne d'autre... Je t'aime Leah... A un tel point que je demande si ce n'est pas pathologique...**Rigola-t-il.

Leah esquissa un sourire.

**_Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'un malade mental...**Elle plongea sa tête dans l'eau glacée.** Bon, c'est l'heure de rentrer...**

Jacob resserra son étreinte.

**_Déjà ? **

**_Plus vite tu lui parleras, plus vite on recommencera...Et la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui décideras de l'endroit et de la manière dont tu veux le faire...**Répondit Leah en lui embrassant le front.

Le regard de Jacob s'illumina, souriant de toutes ses dents en imaginant leur prochain "rapprochement".

**_Alors je lui parlerai dès que je serai rentré !**

**_Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore dans l'eau ? **S'esclaffa Leah.

Jacob sourit, la souleva dans ses bras pour les sortir de l'eau et la déposa près de leurs vêtements. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et Jacob se retourna une dernière fois avant de partir, afin de mémoriser tout de cette plage, à présent chère à son cœur.

Leah déposa Jacob près de chez elle et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le laisser rentrer chez Billy, l'informant qu'ils se verraient sans doute lorsqu'elle apporterait la tarte aux noix de pécan pour le vieil homme.

Jacob était de très bonne humeur, sentant que le bonheur n'était plus très loin. Une fois qu'il aurait dit la vérité à Bella, Leah et lui seraient libre de vivre leur amour au grand jour. Il entra dans la maison en sifflotant.

**_Papa, je suis rentré ! **

Billy regarda tristement Jacob, une main tapotant maladroitement le genou d'une Bella en pleurs. Cette dernière releva la tête et courut enlacer Jacob, sanglotant de plus belle.

Jacob fronça les sourcils en regardant son père avec inquiétude tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle.

**_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**

* * *

**Comment ? Un cliffhanger ? Ben tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe chez les Black ? Bella aurait-elle découvert la vérité ?**  
**


	11. Chapter 10

Bon, comme c'est ENFIN le week end et qu'on a un peu plus de temps à nous, eh bien on va répondre individuellement à vos charmantes reviews qui nous font toujours autant plaisir :-)

**Julie Winchester** (Leilani : Bon, ok, on est sadique et on aime les cliffhangers, mais quand même! On ne pourrait pas faire l'affront à Jacob de mettre Bella en cloque! *frissonne de dégout* Ca me rappelle les horribles photos volées de Breaking Dawn... Rien que d'imaginer Jacob faire ce genre de chose... Une bassine, vite! Je vais vomir ! (Supergirl :Tiens, mais attention j'ai déjà vomi dedans... ) (*Leilani se bouche le nez et fait la grimace* : Finalement, je passe mon tour... )

**Julie** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et la réponse à tes interrogations se trouve en début de ce chapitre! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les précédents !

**Bri971** : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'on ne conseillerait pas cette fanfiction aux "carémistes" , c'est pour ça que c'est rated M ! lol Ton résumé était impeccable et la façon dont c'est dit, on se rend compte vachement que les feux de l'amour auraient pu s'en inspirer mdr. Pour ce qui est de Bella qui fait équipe avec bribri lol, eh bien pour le savoir, il suffit de lire la suite ! Une seule chose est sûre, c'est qu'en effet ce sera croustillant xD Oh et mention spéciale pour la dénomination d'Emily, ça prouve que tu as absolument tout compris !

**Camilla Don Molina** : [Leilani] Camilla... Tu sors ! lol. C'est pas gentil de narguer les autres lectrices ! Et puis, rien ne dit qu'on n'a pas changé d'avis en cours de route ! lol [Supergirl] Elle a raison, on ne sait jamais mouahaha ! Et nous aussi on t'aime ! xD

**Emichlo** : Contente que tu adores toujours ! Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité !

**Mmev** : Tu as du flair! Mais rassure-toi, rien ne peut aller contre un coup de foudre (à part peut-être un coup de massue...) En tout cas, merci à toi de nous avoir laissé un petit mot !

**Morrijyg** : [Supergirl] Et non, c'est bien connu, les reines mères sont increvables, comme dans le film Alien ! lol Il nous faudrait une Sigourney Weaver version Quileute ! [Leilani] Et se faire manger par des loups ? En voila un idée qu'elle est bonne ! Seulement voilà : nous n'aimerions pas que ces magnifiques et nobles bêtes se chopent une indigestion et soient poursuivies par les pro-Bella (et nous savons qu'il en existent beaucoup!). D'ailleurs nous tenons à passer un message à toutes celles qui apprécient Bella Swan (ou Cullen, au choix.) Il a été clairement démontré par A+B que je (Leilani) n'aime pas particulièrement ce personnage. Ce n'ai pas pour autant que je n'aime pas lire de bonnes fictions avec Bella et Edward (ça m'arrive d'en lire), alors j'espère que tout ce qui se dit (pour rigoler, évidemment) ne vous offensera pas. Après tout, les gouts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas !

**Aliiice** : C'est vrai que Jacob pense plus au moyen de se retrouver avec Leah qu'à ce que Bella pourrait penser sur le coup, et qu'il peut passer pour un égoïste ou pire, mais il se recadrera (un peu) dans ce chapitre ! Promis ! (Satisfaite ou remboursée !)

**Alissa21** : On dira que tu chauffes, mais pour quelle solution ? Il faudra lire pour le savoir ! En tout cas, on est contente que tu aimes toujours et merci pour ton commentaire !

**Lazy17** : Toi aussi tu chauffes ! lol Bon allez, on ne vous fait pas patienter d'avantage, vous découvrirez tout ou presque un peu plus bas !

Bonne lecture les amies !

* * *

__Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Bella réussit à prononcer quelques mots entre deux hoquets.

**_C'est... Charlie... Il... Il est... A l'hôpital...**

Jacob frémit.

**_Pourquoi ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?**

**_Je...Je ne sais pas exactement...Mais ma mère...A dit que c'était sérieux...Il y a de fortes chances...**Elle fondit de nouveau en larmes. **Oh Jake! J'ai tellement peur!**

Jacob la serra contre lui, appuyant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

**_Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira. Charlie est quelqu'un de solide...**

**_Je sais, mais je ne pourrai pas rester loin de lui...J'ai déjà appelé la compagnie aérienne...Je vais partir demain matin...**

Jacob repensa alors à Leah et au fait qu'il était censé parler à Bella de leur relation. Mais il lui était clairement impossible de lui avouer la vérité alors que le père de la jeune femme était hospitalisé et qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin de soutien. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, rester à la Push, en laissant Bella y aller seule, tout en priant pour que son père aille mieux et qu'il puisse enfin lui dire la vérité, ou bien l'accompagner afin de la soutenir le temps que le situation de Charlie s'arrange. Quoi qu'il se soit passé et même si ses sentiments à son égard avaient changé, Bella restait avant tout son amie et il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser dans un moment pareil.

**_Je vais t'accompagner...**

Billy hoqueta et dévisagea son fils avec incrédulité. Bella releva la tête vers son fiancé et prit la parole.

**_Non, Jake...Reste avec ta famille...Je te tiendrais au courant au fur et à mesure...**

Jacob hésita un instant, ne sachant trop s'il devait insister, tiraillé entre sa loyauté pour elle et entre le fait qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Leah.

**_Tu en es sûre ?**

Bella hocha la tête.

**_Vous avez du temps à rattraper, ton père et toi...Profites-en, tant qu'il est en bonne santé...**

**_Il vaudrait mieux qu'il parte avec toi, je pense... **Intervint sèchement Billy.

Jacob regarda son père, sentant au ton de la voix de ce dernier qu'il n'approuvait pas sa décision, avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur Bella, dont il attendait la réponse.

**_J'insiste...** intervint la jeune femme. **Ça fait longtemps que vous l'attendez...Ca ira, ne vous en faîtes pas...**

Billy soupira lourdement et roula jusqu'à la cuisine, tandis que Bella pressait la main de Jacob en souriant tristement.

**_J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte un peu ? Emmène moi dans un coin que tu as déjà visité...**

**_D'accord...**Lâcha-t-il en l'invitant à sortir dehors.

Ils montèrent en voiture et il décida de l'emmener à la première plage que Leah lui avait montrée. Arrivés à First Beach, ils furent surpris de la présence d'une foire avec des stands tenus par des Quileute tout le long de la plage. Bella prit la main de Jacob et essaya de montrer de l'entrain pour ce qui l'entourait.

**_C'est vrai que ce sont les journées Quileute ! Je pourrai ramener un petit souvenir pour Charlie ! Essayons de trouver un porte bonheur !**

Jacob la suivit jusqu'à la plage, se faufilant dans la foule en regardant les stands pour voir ce qu'ils proposaient. Bella s'arrêta devant un stand sur lequel se trouvaient de belles figurines de loups sculptées dans du bois.

**_Regarde, chéri ! C'est magnifique ! **

Jacob suivit son regard et détailla la figurine.

**_Oui, c'est vrai, tu crois que ça plairait à Charlie ?**

**_J'en suis certaine...Combien elle coûte ? **Elle releva la tête et hoqueta.** Oh, salut... Seth, c'est ça ?**

L'intéressé acquiesça, la mine sombre.

**_Ouais...C'est 20 $ la grande, et 10 la petite...**

Jacob le détailla un instant avant de sortir un billet de sa poche.

**_Laquelle tu préfères ?**

**_La grande...C'est vraiment très beau...C'est toi qui les fais? **S'enquit Bella en s'adressant à Seth.

**_Non, c'est ma sœur...Elle devrait plus tarder, d'ailleurs...**répondit toujours aussi froidement ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur Jacob.

Jacob se raidit à la mention de Leah en tendant le billet à Seth. Il craignait que celle-ci n'interprète mal les choses quand elle le verrait se promener avec Bella en amoureux alors qu'il avait promis de lui parler.

**_Ta soeur est très talentueuse... **déclara Bella. **Elle devrait en faire son métier...Pas vrai, Jake ?**

Jacob se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard que lui lançait Seth.

**_Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est très douée, mais je pense qu'elle apprécie encore plus d'aider les gens, Bella...**

**_C'est vrai... **acquiesça Seth avant de tendre la sculpture à Bella en souriant faussement.** Passez une bonne journée!**

**_Merci beaucoup, Seth ! Dommage que je doive m'en aller si tôt...J'aurais adoré qu'on puisse faire plus ample connaissance.**

Seth fronça les sourcils.

**_Vous vous en allez? **Demanda-t-il.

**_Oui, son père est à l'hôpital, elle part pour être à son chevet... **expliqua Jacob

L'expression de Seth se radoucit à l'annonce de l'état de Charlie.

**_Oh...J'espère qu'il ira mieux...Bon courage, alors... **Il soupira de soulagement en regardant derrière Jacob.** Enfin, te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais !**

La voix de Leah résonna derrière le couple.

**_Ouais...Je prends la relève...Merci, frangin...**

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder Leah. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'il la savait proche de lui. Il la trouvait d'une beauté renversante. Elle avait encore les cheveux un peu mouillés et des images de leurs ébats aquatiques lui revinrent à l'esprit alors que Bella se tenait juste à côté d'eux.

**_Salut... **Dit-il en retenant un sourire, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la veille.

**_Salut Jacob...Bella...Bien dormi ? **Demanda poliment Leah.

**_Pas vraiment... **répondit Bella. **Jacob était déjà réveillé quand je me suis levée et je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier...**

**_C'est peut-être mieux comme ça...** renifla Leah.

Seth leva les yeux au ciel devant leur interaction et quitta le stand en donnant un brusque coup d'épaule à Jacob lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau. Celui-ci avait tourné la tête vers le policier, un peu choqué d'avoir été bousculé intentionnellement, puis reporta son attention sur la discussion des filles.

**_Ouais...De toute façon, tu n'as pas raté grand chose... Elle est venue acheter un petit cadeau pour son père... Tu es très douée de tes mains... **précisa-t-il en lui montrant la figurine tout en la fixant d'un œil malicieux.

**_C'est gentil... **S'empourpra-t-elle avant de s'adresser à Bella. **C'est mon père qui m'a appris à sculpter le bois... Les loups sont symbole de force, et c'est aussi l'emblème de notre tribu...**

**_C'est exactement ce qu'il lui faut alors ! Tu crois que je pourrais en reprendre une autre, mon amour ?**

Jacob lança un coup d'œil vers Leah, gêné que Bella l'appelle ainsi devant elle, mais hocha la tête.

**_Si tu veux, mais je crois qu'une seule lui suffirait, non ?**

Le regard de la Quileute se noircit et elle se tendit aussitôt.

**_Même si ça me ferait plus de blé, je ne crois pas qu'acheter deux figurines donnera plus de force à votre père. Désolée.**

Bella baissa la tête tristement.

**_Vous avez raison...Mais je ferai votre pub à Jacksonville, en tout cas ! C'est vraiment superbe, ce que vous faites...**

**_Merci. **Répondit froidement Leah.

Jacob se sentit mal pour Bella et quelque part, il en voulait à Leah d'avoir répondu aussi sèchement.

**_Son père est à l'hôpital Leah, elle prend l'avion demain matin pour le rejoindre...et elle tenait à lui rapporter un porte bonheur. **Dit-il en la regardant d'un air réprobateur.

Leah fusilla Jacob du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Bella, se radoucissant tout comme Seth à l'annonce de l'état de santé du père de la jeune femme.

**_Oh, pardon...Je sais ce que c'est...J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave... **

**_Moi aussi... **souffla Bella.

**_Si vous voulez un porte bonheur... **la jolie Quileute lui tendit un petit collier avec un pendentif en os en forme de loup.** Tenez, c'est la maison qui offre...**

**_Oh, merci beaucoup... ** sourit Bella.

Jacob fixa longuement Leah, l'air de dire "Faudra qu'on discute toi et moi", avant de passer son bras autour de l'épaule de Bella.

**_Allez viens, rentrons...**

**_J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir très bientôt, Leah...Avant le mariage, en tout cas !**

Leah frémit et hocha simplement la tête, essayant de contenir le malaise qu'elle éprouvait face aux paroles de Bella.

Jacob lança un dernier regard vers Leah avant de s'éloigner avec sa fiancée vers la voiture. Il lui ouvrit la portière et fit ensuite le tour pour s'installer au volant et de démarrer.

Arrivés chez Billy, Bella monta directement à l'étage afin de préparer ses valises et se reposer. Billy regardait un match à la télé, tout en dégustant un morceau de tarte aux noix de pécan. Jacob vint s'asseoir à côté de son père en soupirant.

**_J'espère vraiment que son père n'a rien de grave...**

**_Tu n'as qu'à partir avec elle comme tu avais prévu de le faire, comme ça, tu seras fixé...**

Jacob le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

**_Pourquoi je sens que c'est un reproche que tu me fais ?**

**_Ce n'est pas un reproche...C'est normal de vouloir soutenir Bella dans des moments comme ceux là...Et personne ne te reprochera de vouloir partir avec elle...Mais comprendre la situation ne veut pas dire qu'on l'accepte, et si jamais tu comptes revenir, ou même rester ici, rien ne sera comme avant pour certaines personnes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...**

Jacob baissa la tête.

**_Je vois parfaitement, mais qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je fasse? Que je lui dise "Je sais que c'est dur, va le retrouver toute seule, comme une grande pendant que je reste ici. Oh, et on s'appelle hein" ? Je me devais de lui proposer mon soutien...Leah doit pouvoir comprendre ça quand même...**

**_Oui, j'en suis sûr... Mais je la connais comme ma poche, et je peux te dire que si tu espères la voir et passer des moments avec elle comme celui de ce matin... **Billy secoua la tête.** Elle ne te laissera pas faire...Et elle ne sera pas la seule... **

Jacob soupira, regardant par la fenêtre du salon.

**_Je ne pouvais tout de même pas rompre avec Bella dans un moment pareil...J'avais prévu de lui parler aujourd'hui, mais avec ce qui s'est passé, ça serait vraiment salop de ma part, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**_Entièrement d'accord.. .**acquiesça Billy. **Mais pense à la réaction de Leah...Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer quand elle apprendra que tu n'as pas rompu, que Bella est au chevet de son père et que tu la courtises comme si de rien n'était ? Tu passeras pour un manipulateur, fiston...Leah a tellement peu confiance en elle et aux hommes qu'elle ne cherchera pas midi à quatorze heures...**

Jacob bascula la tête en arrière et fixa le plafond comme si la solution s'y trouvait inscrite.

**_Je sais, mais je ne vois pas quoi faire papa, d'un côté je ne peux pas dire la vérité à Bella et d'un autre Leah ne voudra pas me voir tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit...Je suis coincé jusqu'à ce que Charlie aille mieux...**Il releva la tête brusquement, l'air paniqué. **Et si...et s'il n'allait pas mieux et si c'était grave...**

**_Si c'était grave, tu ne quitterais pas Bella, n'est-ce pas ?**

Jacob le regarda comme s'il venait de lui dire une énigme insoluble.

**_Je... Je veux être avec Leah, plus que tout, mais... C'est délicat comme situation, Bella et moi avons vécu trois ans ensemble, je ne peux pas rompre avec elle comme si je lui annonçais ma liste de courses !**

Billy soupira lourdement.

**_Rentre à Jacksonville avec elle, Jacob. Et ne reviens que lorsque tu auras mis les choses au clair avec Bella...D'une manière ou d'un autre...Ne fais pas souffrir Leah plus que nécessaire. Personne ne t'autorisera à la voir tant que tu n'auras pas tout réglé, de toutes manières...Allez, va préparer tes affaires.**

Jacob regarda son père comme s'il l'avait giflé.

**_Non ! Je veux rester ! J'ai besoin de la voir, d'être avec elle !**

Billy haussa le ton.

**_Tu ne manqueras pas de respect à ces deux jeunes femmes, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es visiblement pas prêt à prendre une décision les concernant, et rester ici n'arrangera pas les choses !**

Jacob le foudroya du regard.

**_Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tard pour jouer les pères moralisateurs ? **Cracha-t-il, acerbe.

**_Je suis peut-être en fauteuil roulant, mais je peux toujours trouver un moyen de te botter les fesses, Jacob Black ! On peut jouer à ça toute la journée, si tu veux. Si tu étais venu me voir plus tôt, comme je te l'ai demandé, tu serais déjà avec Leah et on n'aurait pas cette discussion !** répliqua sèchement Billy.

Jacob bouillonnait, furieux que son père veuille régenter sa vie. Après tout il n'avait jamais été là et tout d'un coup, il se mettait à lui donner des ordres.

**_Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de la voir si elle le souhaite également ! **

**_Réveille-toi, mon petit ! On est à la Push, ici, pas à Jacksonville ! Tu crois que ton petit jeu avec Leah va passer inaperçu très longtemps ? Sue Clearwater est déjà au courant, d'après le savon qu'elle m'a déjà passé, et ça ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant que Seth et Embry ne le sachent, eux aussi ! Si tu as peur que je puisse t'empêcher de flirter avec Leah, imagine ce que le chef de la tribu et deux représentants de la loi sont capables de faire pour la préserver !**

Jacob se figea et le dévisagea en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, sachant pertinemment que son père avait raison. Sue, Embry et Seth feraient tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour qu'il ne la voie plus. Il sentit un profond désespoir s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il soupira, sa colère retombant au fur et à mesure.

**_Je l'aime, Papa. J'aimerais simplement pouvoir être avec elle, est-ce trop demander ?**

Billy soupira une nouvelle fois.

**_Je sais que tu l'aimes...Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu es prêt à épargner Bella en refusant de lui dire que tu veux rompre, alors que tu n'hésites pas une seconde à bouleverser la vie de Leah, qui va se faire cataloguer par toute la tribu comme une fille de petite vertu, parce que tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle...**

Jacob se prit la tête entre les mains, réalisant à quel point son père avait raison. Il était un beau salop en fait, à vouloir continuer sa relation avec Bella pour avoir bonne conscience et à vouloir en même temps passer du bon temps avec Leah. Certes il l'aimait, mais les gens penseraient qu'il se servait d'elle et au final elle aussi le croirait.

**_Tu as raison, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il faut que je parle à Bella, mais j'attendrai au moins qu'elle ait des nouvelles de son père...**

Billy acquiesça.

**_Tu tiens vraiment à rester ici...**

**_Oui, j'ai besoin de prendre du recul et de réfléchir à la manière dont je lui dirai les choses...**

**_Tu sais cuisiner ? Parce que je crois que je n'aurais pas de petit déjeuner avant un moment... **se désola Billy.

**_Oui. **Jacob soupira encore, ça devait être la cinquantième fois aujourd'hui.** Tu crois vraiment qu'elle éviterait la maison juste parce que je suis là ? C'est vrai quoi, elle pourrait continuer à venir ! Je promets d'être sage... Et je suis sûr que tu nous auras à l'œil...**Demanda-t-il l'air suppliant.

Billy ricana amèrement.

**_Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur Leah Clearwater...J'ai réussi à l'amadouer une fois, mais elle n'est pas du genre à revenir sur sa décision deux fois de suite...**

Jacob afficha une mine dépitée.

**_Je vois...**

**_Je te laisse le soin d'aller lui expliquer la situation... **Billy reprit une part de tarte aux noix de pécan.** Bon courage !**

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son père mordait la tarte à pleine dents.

**_Merci du soutien... **grommela-t-il dans sa barbe et se leva pour sortir, espérant que Leah serait rentrée chez elle. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa, priant pour que ce ne soit ni Seth, ni sa mère qui l'accueillerait.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Embry qui ouvrit la porte...

* * *

Leilani : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, celui là ?

Supergirl : Toujours là quand il faut pas !

Leilani : A force, il va finir par être nominé dans la catégorie "Boulet de l'Histoire" avec Bella et Sue !

Supergirl : Oh mais va vraiment falloir déployer les grands moyens pour égaler Bella ! Elle a quand même 356 234 957 points d'avance !

Leilani se retourne vers Embry et lui fait signe de venir.

Embry : Un problème, Maîtresse ?

Leilani : Non, mon petit, on voulait juste savoir pourquoi tu es encore chez Leah.

Embry se gratte la tête : Ben... Euh...

Leilani croise les bras et fronce les sourcils : Alors ?

Embry, mal à l'aise : C'est que... C'est vous qui m'avez mis là... Je jouais tranquillement au gendarme et au voleur avec Quil et là, POUF ! J'ouvre la porte à Jacob...

Supergirl : Et qui t'a dit d'aller ouvrir ? Tu es chez toi pour ouvrir la porte comme ça ?

Embry regarde tour à tour Supergirl et Leilani, paniqué : Mais... Mais... Vous aviez dit que...

Leilani : IL SUFFIT ! Va nous attendre dans la salle de torture. On te rejoindra quand on aura dit au revoir à nos lectrices.

Embry fond en larmes : Pas la salle de torture !

Supergirl *lance un regard meurtrier* : Tu discutes nos ordres ?

Embry déglutit et baisse les yeux : Non Maîtresse. A tout à l'heure, Maîtresses...

Leilani reprend la parole après qu'Embry soit sorti de la pièce : Bien, alors... On espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre, malgré ce petit contretemps qui nous oblige à écrire la suite avec Embry, et on vous dit à très bientôt ! *se tourne vers Supergirl* Allez viens, copine ! On a un stock de 200 muffins périmés d'Emily à faire manger à un VILAIN garçon !


	12. Chapter 11

Encore une fois, nous tenions à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça fait toujorus plaisir de voir que vous appréciez notre histoire et que vous avez hâte d'en connaitre la suite...

Nous tenions aussi à rassurer tout le monde : Embry n'a pas (trop) souffert après la clotûre de notre petit intermède. Nous avons cependant été obligées d'attendre son complet rétablissement avant de publier la suite (un Embry malade n'est pas un Embry utile !) DONC, Vous qui attendiez toutes avec impatience de savoir ce que notre cher petit Embry faisait dans la maison de Leah, vous allez enfin pouvoir le découvrir ! En effet, en ce maginifique dimanche ensoleillé, nous vous offrons humblement le chapitre 11 de Timeless Addiction ! En espérant que vous aimerez ce qui va suivre, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Jacob ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

Jacob regarda Embry avec étonnement, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant trop quelle excuse inventer.

**_Euh...Je...On n'a plus de sel à la maison...**

**_Oh...Ben...Entre...**

Embry se dirigea vers la cuisine de Sue.

**_LEE ! Jacob t'emprunte du sel !**

La voix faible de Leah résonna alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Jacob, le sel en main. Elle avait l'air mal en point.

**_Il s'appelle revient...**

Jacob s'était trouvé bête d'inventer une excuse aussi stupide, mais avait été trop surpris de tomber sur Embry pour trouver autre chose. Quand Leah arriva à sa hauteur, il fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**_Est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda-t-il malgré tout.

**_Ça va...Un peu fatiguée, c'est tout...**

**_Elle s'est évanouie sur le stand qu'elle tenait...****Miss Leah n'a pas mangé depuis hier matin... **Déclara Embry.

**_J'ai pas faim non plus...** Grogna Leah.

Jacob la fixait d'un air inquiet.

**_Depuis hier matin ? Leah, ce n'est pas prudent...**

**_Je mangerai un morceau tout à l'heure ! **Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

**_Il faut que j'y retourne...Ça va aller ? **Lui demanda Embry.

**_Ouais, c'est bon...Vas protéger les gens contre les forces du mal ! **Railla-t-elle.

Embry marmonna dans sa barbe et embrassa Leah à la commissure des lèvres. Jacob se raidit en voyant son frère embrasser la jeune femme et baissa la tête pour cacher sa jalousie alors que ce dernier sortait.

**_Je repasserai dès que possible... ** Lança Embry avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

**_Tu aurais dû me dire que tu n'avais rien manger, j'aurais évité de t'épuiser d'avantage ce matin... **Reprocha Jacob, une fois qu'il fut seul avec Leah.

**_Ne t'occupe pas de ça... Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu es venu faire ici.**

Jacob soupira lourdement et poursuivit avec une certaine appréhension.

**_Bella prend l'avion demain pour Jacksonville... Elle vient d'apprendre pour son père et on ne sait pas encore si c'est grave, alors... Je préfère attendre qu'on en sache plus pour lui annoncer...**

**_C'est normal... Est-ce que...** **Tu t'en vas avec elle ? **Hésita Leah.

Jacob secoua la tête.

**_Non... Mais si c'est grave j'irai peut-être la rejoindre... Pour la soutenir, en tant qu'ami...**

**_D'accord...**

Jacob ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi calme. En réalité, il ne savait pas à quoi il devait s'attendre au juste de la part de Leah, mais cette réaction l'étonna.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on pourra continuer à ****se voir ou bien...Tu préfères qu'on garde nos dis****tances ? **Lui demanda-t-il, une boule dans la gorge.

Il voulait lui laisser le choix, mais craignait qu'elle le rejette jusqu'à ce qu'il ait parlé à Bella.

Leah hésita encore un peu. Une partie d'elle lui disait de se méfier de toute cette histoire, mais elle avait l'impression que son cœur ne battait que lorsque Jacob était près d'elle. Elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Jacob la regarda faire et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sentant son hésitation à elle aussi.

**_Écoute... Je sais que tu as peur de faire confiance, de ME faire confiance. Tu crains que je ne tienne pas mes promesses et que je te fasse souffrir et je le comprends parfaitement... Mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'ai dans la peau et que tu le croies ou non, aucune autre femme ne réussira à prendre ta place dans mon cœur, Leah...**

**_C'est pas si simple, Jacob... Tu... J'ai du mal à rester loin de toi, mais... Toute la Push vous a vu parader ensemble aujourd'hui...**

Jacob lui prit la main et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

**_Je sais et j'en suis désolé...Mais moi aussi j'ai du mal à rester loin de toi... J'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence et... **Il soupira, les mots ayant du mal à sortir.** Même si je dois te voir seulement quand tu viend****ras aider Billy, ça me va. Je ne demande pas forcément plus, mais juste qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble...**

Leah médita ses paroles et sourit à Jacob.

**_Tu veux vraiment passer du temps avec moi ? Sans plus ?**

Jacob sourit en levant la main droite.

**_Sans plus ! Non pas que je ne veuille pas plus... Mais je te promets de rester sage si tu me le demandes...**

**_Hum...Il y aurait moyen de joindre l'utile à l'agréable...**

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit, heureux qu'elle accepte sa proposition.

**_Je suis tout ouï !**

**_****Tu m'aiderais à retaper la maison en chêne ? Il reste très peu de choses à faire, essentiellement à l'intérieur... On a fini le toit, hier...**

Elle s'empourpra en pensant à ce qui s'y était passé et Jacob en fit de même.

**_Marché conclu ! Et si l'intérieur e****st aussi réussi que le toit, alors ça promet ! **dit-il les yeux plein de malice.

Leah éclata de rire.

**_Tu me réserves tes après-midi, alors ?**

Jacob hocha la tête, heureux.

**_C'est d'accord !**

**_Parfait... Et maintenant...**Elle se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de Jacob en faisant une petite moue.** Est-ce que tu veux bien m'emmener dans ma chambre ? Je me sens faible...**

Jacob rigola en la soulevant dans ses bras et l'emmenant à l'étage.

**_A vos ordres !**

Leah ferma les yeux et se blottit contre lui.

**_Tout au fond à droite...**

Jacob s'exécuta et l'allongea délicatement sur son lit avant de se relever pour la recouvrir. Leah se raccrocha désespérément à lui, sans ouvrir les yeux.

**_S'il te plait...Reste avec moi...Juste un peu...** l'implora-t-elle faiblement.

Jacob se laissa faire et s'allongea à ses côtés en la serrant contre lui. La sonnerie du portable du jeune homme fit sursauter Leah. Celle-ci avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux et grogna en se collant davantage contre lui.

**_Éteins**** ça...**Le supplia-t-elle.

Jacob se redressa un peu et s'empara de son cellulaire pour voir qui l'appelait. Leah grogna de plus belle.

**_Jacob !**

**_Désolé, mais on sait jamais, je regarde juste qui c'est...**grimaça-t-il.

**_Et alors, c'est qui ?** Geignit-elle tandis que le téléphone se remettait à sonner. Jacob fronça les sourcils en regardant l'écran.

**_J'en sais rien, c'est un numéro que je ne connais pas...**

Leah soupira lourdement et prit le portable des mains de Jacob.

**_Alors c'est un faux numéro ! **Elle se redressa instantanément lorsque son regard se porta sur l'écran du portable. **Oh bon sang ! C'est le numéro de Sam !**

**_Pourquoi il m'appelle? Et comment il a eu mon numéro ? **S'étonna-t-il.

Leah tressaillit.

**_J'en sais rien, mais ça ne sent pas bon du tout !**

Le téléphone se remit à sonner. Jacob le récupéra et décrocha en regardant Leah, la curiosité l'emportant sur l'étonnement.

**_Allô ?**

_**_Bonjour, Jacob. C'est Emily Uley...J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop !**_

**_Bonjour Emily, je faisais une sieste, mais c'est ****pas grave... **Répondit-il, les yeux rivés sur Leah.

Cette dernière se raidit et serra les poings à la mention d'Emily.

_**_Oh, je suis vraiment désolée... Je t'avais dit que je prendrais contact avec toi pour qu'on puisse se revoir... Je t'ai vu avec ta fiancée ce matin, et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle repartait demain matin... Vous êtes libre ce soir?**_

Jacob grimaça.

**_C'est très gentil de penser à nous, mais c'est notre dernière soirée ensemble à la Push avant un petit moment, on espérait la passé en tête à ****tête...En plus elle prend l'avion tôt demain matin et elle est un peu fatiguée, alors je ne crois pas qu'on viendra ce soir, désolé... **dit-il en espérant que Leah ne goberait pas les mensonges qu'il venait de débiter.

La Quileute ferma les yeux et se retourna. Elle commençait à ne plus supporter les propos de Jacob, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait croire. Devant les autres, il paraissait si attentif et si dévoué à sa fiancée, et quand Bella était dans les parages et qu'ils se parlaient amoureusement, elle doutait encore plus de son attachement à elle.

_**_Oh, bien sûr...Je comprends...**_ Acquiesça Emily. _**Penses-tu pouvoir nous rejoindre demain soir ? Comme ça, tu ne seras pas tout seul à te morfondre du départ de ta fiancée...**_

Jacob retint un soupir, à court d'arguments.

**_Euh, oui je pense que c'est faisable...**

_**_Parfait ! Alors on se voit demain soir ! Mon mari passera te chercher à 19 heures !**_

Le jeune homme remercia Emily pour l'invitation avant de raccrocher.

**_J'ai pas pu y échapper malgré tous mes efforts... **Se désola-t-il, inconscient de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa belle.

Leah ne répondit pas, essayant de retenir ses sanglots, même si elle n'avait pas assez de force pour en faire de même avec ses larmes. Jacob s'arrêta de parler en constatant le silence de la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui effleura l'épaule.

**_Leah ?**

Leah laissa échapper un sanglot avant de repousser la main de Jacob. Il fronça les sourcils dès qu'il se rendit compte que la jeune femme pleurait.

**_Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?**

**_Laisse tomber, d'accord ? **répondit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Jacob descendit du lit et en fit le tour afin de se positionner face à elle.

**_Leah, je ne le pensais pas... J'essayais seulement d'éviter l'invitation d'Emily...Je ne veux en aucun cas être en tête à tête avec Bella, en plus y'aura Billy avec nous, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça...**

**_Vous aviez l'air tellement proches ce matin...Ça ne donnait pas l'impression que tu étais avec elle par obligation...Si tu arrives aussi bien à jouer la comédie avec elle...Qui me dit que tu ne fais pas la même chose avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne jouerais pas sur les deux tableaux ?**

Jacob vacilla sous la remarque. Il déglutit difficilement, blessé qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en lui.

**_C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que je te mens aussi, que je me sers de toi ?**

Leah frémit.

**_Non... Enfin... **Elle soupira. **Je ne crois pas que je supporterai la situation bien longtemps, Jacob... Ça ne me dit rien d'être celle que tu verrais en cachette ou alors quand Bella ne sera pas la... Je le fais pour l'instant, ****mais... Je ne suis pas patiente de nature...**

Jacob acquiesça, son regard se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Lui aussi en avait marre de cette situation et souhaitait plus que tout y mettre un terme, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

**_Je suis déso****lé, Leah... La dernière chose que je souhaites c'est que tu souffres, mais je n'ai pas la possibilité de changer les choses pour le moment... **s'affligea-t-il, rongé par lesremords.

Leah baissa tristement la tête.

**_Tu devrais rentrer chez Billy... Je suis fatiguée, et je suis sûre que Bella t'attend... On se voit demain après-midi...**

Jacob soupira et baissa la tête un instant avant de se lever.

**_D'accord... **Il l'embrassa sur la joue, s'attardant un peu au passage avant de se diriger vers la porte.** Et mange un peu, ce n'est pas bon d'avoir le ventre vide...**

**_Hmm hmm...Quand tu m'auras montré ta plaque du F.B.I, je t'écouterai peut-être...**

Jacob secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, puis sortit de la maison pour rejoindre Billy et Bella.

Jacob rentra chez son père les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, si bien qu'il ne vit pas Bella tout de suite, trop occupé à réfléchir à sa conversation avec Leah. Celle qui espérait toujours être la future Madame Black attendait son fiancé sur le porche de la maison de son futur beau-père et fronça les sourcils en le voyant sortir de chez les Clearwater. Elle se leva brusquement et s'avança vers lui.

**_Où étais tu ?** s'enquit-elle en lui faisant face.

Jacob releva la tête, surpris de la voir aussi près de lui.

**_Euh...chez les Clearwater...Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?**

**_Un petit moment... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas?**

Jacob ne savait pas trop quoi inventer comme excuse cette fois et même s'il avait réussi à lui mentir ces derniers temps, Bella n'était pas stupide. Il pensa alors à Embry qu'il avait croisé chez Leah.

**_J'ai vu la voiture d'Embry chez eux tout à l'heure, alors j'en ai profité pour aller lui parler...**

Bella fronça les sourcils.

**_Je ne vois pas la voiture d'Embry...**

**_Il est parti il y a quelques ****minutes...J'ai continuer à discuter avec Leah...**Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Une demi-vérité valait mieux qu'un vrai mensonge.

Bella frémit. Leah était bien trop présente dans le coin à son goût. Elle ignorait pour quelle raison elle réagissait de cette manière, mais elle se sentait menacée par la jolie Quileute.

**_Ah...Tu vas trouver ça bête, mais je n'aime pas vraiment le fait que tu la fréquentes autant...** reprit-elle.

Les paroles de Bella firent tressaillir Jacob, et ce dernier se demanda si elle se doutait de quelque chose.

**_Euh...C'est une voisine, c'est aussi l'amie de mon père et de mon frère, c'est normal que je la fréquente, tu ne crois pas ? **demanda-t-il, essayant malgré tout de cacher son trouble.

**_Je sais, mais... **Elle soupira.** Elle est te****llement jolie... Et tu n'as pas l'habitude de parler à ce genre de filles... Je ne suis pas... rassurée de te savoir ici avec elle...**

Jacob approuvait parfaitement. Leah était d'une beauté renversante, d'ailleurs les craintes de Bella étaient justifiées puisqu'il avait déjà craqué pour elle.

**_Je comprends, mais...**

Il s'en voulait de lui mentir de cette façon et se demanda une seconde s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu profiter de l'occasion pour lui dire la vérité. Mais il ne le fit pas, sans doute plus par lâcheté que par bonté d'âme.

**_Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir...**

Bella sourit et embrassa tendrement Jacob. Le jeune homme se raidit et tenta tant bien que mal de lui rendre son baiser, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Plus depuis qu'il avait rencontré Leah.

Bella se tendit contre les lèvres de Jacob. Leur baiser n'était pas du tout comme d'habitude. Elle sentait qu'il se retenait et fut de nouveau gagnée par la panique.

**_Jake ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**_Tout va bien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**_Ne me mens pas... On dirait que... Que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser...**

Jacob hésita, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

**_Non... Je vois pas ce qui te fait penser une telle chose...**

**_Embrasse-moi, alors !** S'emporta-t-elle.

Il se sentit soudain coincé. Il en avait marre de tout ces faux semblants. Cette mascarade ne pouvait plus durer et Bella ne méritait pas ça. Même si le moment était mal choisi, il préféra être franc avec elle.

**_Je ne peux pas... **répondit-il en baissant la tête, honteux.

**_Tu... Tu ne peux pas ?** hoqueta Bella.

Jacob affichait une mine désolée, tant il était submergé par les remords. Il détestait la faire souffrir, mais ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

**_Je ne peux plus Bella...J'ai réalisé certaines choses en venant ici et...L'une d'elles, c'est que mes sentiments pour toi ont changé...**

Bella recula, sous le choc.

**_C-Comment ? Comment est-ce que tes sentiments peuvent changer en trois jours ?**

**_J'en sais rien... Mais c'est comme ça... L****a dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est te faire souffrir, mais je me dois d'être honnête avec toi... Je voulais attendre le bon moment pour te l'annoncer mais... **Il prit une profonde inspiration. **Je ne te vois plus de la même manière et... Tout ce que j'a****i à t'offrir à présent c'est mon amitié... Comme avant...**

Bella secoua frénétiquement la tête. Elle refusait de laisser les mots de Jacob s'imprégner dans son esprit.

**_Tu m'as demandé en mariage ! On est censé se marier très bientôt !**

Jacob baissa à nouveau la tête. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui faire ça, surtout au moment ou elle avait besoin de soutien.

**_Je sais... Mais à ce moment là je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit, je... Je le voulais vraiment... Mais plus maintenant... Je me sens vraiment minable de te faire ça, mais tu mérites mieux qu'un mari qui t'aime comme une amie, Bella...**

Bella fondit en larmes.

**_Explique-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal... Je peux changer...**

Jacob s'approcha en secouant la tête, lui prenant délicatement le visage entre les mains.

**_Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est moi en fait... C'est moi qui ai changé... Je suis tellement désolé Bella...**

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle sanglota longuement contre lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Jacob la repoussait, alors qu'ils s'aimaient depuis si longtemps et qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui, et se raidit en apercevant Leah qui les observait de sa chambre. Quelque chose lui dit alors que la Quileute était la principale raison du changement d'avis de Jacob, et la jalousie prit le pas sur la tristesse.

**_Accorde-moi au moins un dernier baiser...Un vrai, s'il te plait...**

Jacob la regarda un instant avec hésitation, mais il se dit ensuite que c'était bien le moins qu'il puisse faire au vu de la situation. Ilapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec une grande douceur. Bella entoura le cou de Jacob de ses bras et approfondit leur baiser, guettant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Leah.

Le cœur de cette dernière se serra en les voyant s'embrasser, et l'expression d'agonie qu'elle arborait fit tressaillir Bella, tout en la satisfaisant.

Jacob fut d'abord hésitant, mais répondit à son baiser en enserrant la taille de son ex fiancée, sachant que ce baiser serait le dernier qu'il échangeait avec la jeune femme. Ça faisait bizarre, après trois années de vie commune, de bons moments passé avec elle, de se dire que c'était la fin. Il se rendait compte en l'embrassant qu'elle serait toujours son premier amour et qu'il serait toujours attaché à elle d'une certaine façon. Après un moment, il mit fin au baiser en s'éloignant caressa le visage de Jacob.

**_Je vais aller à l'hôtel ce soir... Tu reviendras à Jacksonville, ou tu comptes rester ici... Définitivement ?**

Jacob n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question. Il devait en discuter avec Leah et savoir ce qu'elle attendait de lui à présent qu'il était libre, mais s'il le fallait, il savait qu'il resterait vivre à la Push pour être avec elle.

**_Je ne sais pas encore, faut que j'y réfléchisse...** avoua-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête.

**_Tu es amoureux d'elle ? De Leah...**

Jacob se s'attendait pas à cette question, si bien qu'il baissa la tête instinctivement, ce qui confirma ce que Bella pensait. Cette dernière soupira, le cœur brisé.

**_Quand vous vous êtes embrassés... Pendant le feu de camp... C'était la première fois ?**

**_Bella, ça n'a pas d'importance... **répondit Jacob en évitant son regard.

**_Ça en a pour moi...** insista-t-elle.

**_Non, ça n'était pas la première fois...**Répondit-il mal à l'aise, espérant qu'elle ne lui poserait pas davantage de questions.

**_Très bien... Je crois que je vais y aller... **murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Jacob lui attrapa la main, alors qu'elle se retournait, la regardant d'un air triste.

**_Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent ainsi...**

Bella sourit tristement.

**_Je sais... On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments... Mais si jamais tu réalises que c'est moi qu'il te faut, je t'attendrai...**

Jacob lâcha sa main et la regarda entrer dans la maison silencieusement. Il soupira. Voilà, c'était fait. Tout était dit et même si il se sentait extrêmement soulagé, il se sentait aussi très coupable d'avoir fait ça à Bella. Il alla s'asseoir sur une marche de l'escalier, se remettant doucement de ce qui venait de se passer.

Bella sortit quelques instants plus tard avec sa valise. Elle caressa les cheveux de Jacob en passant près de lui.

**_Je t'appellerai pour te donner des nouvelles de Charlie...**

Jacob se leva en la regardant partir avec un pincement au cœur.

**_Attends ! **Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras.** Tu vas me manquer... **dit-il en faisant allusion également à leur rupture.** Prends soins de toi, Bella...**

Bella lui rendit son étreinte et respira une dernière fois l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**_Toi aussi... A bientôt, j'espère...**

Jacob se détacha d'elle et la regarda s'engouffrer dans le taxi qu'elle avait appelé, la gorge nouée. Il savait qu'ils resteraient en contact et cette pensée lui mit tout de même du baume au cœur. Une fois la voiture hors de vue, il se retourna et entra à l'intérieur rejoindre son père.

Billy lui sourit tristement.

**_Comment tu te sens ?** S'enquit le vieil homme.

Jacob se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil du salon.

**_Bizarre. A la fois soulagé, mais horriblement coupable...**

**_Je suis fier de toi, fils... Je ne sais pas si tu as pris la bonne décision, mais au moins, tu as été correct avec elle. **déclara Billy.

Jacob lui fit un sourire timide.

**_J'ai hâte de l'annoncer à Leah...J'espère qu'elle ne voudra pas trop attendre avant qu'on soit vraiment ensemble...**

**_Je pense qu'elle ne tardera pas !**

Jacob fut soudain beaucoup plus impatient. Il secouait sa jambe, se contenant du mieux possible pour ne pas courir jusqu'à la maison voisine pour l'annoncer à Leah. Billy rigola en voyant son fils aussi excité.

**_Vas-y ! Va la voir...** l'encouragea-t-il.

Pour unique réponse, Jacob lui fit un grand sourire et se leva précipitamment.

**_A tout à l'heure ! **Lança-t-il en courant vers la sortie.

Il se précipita jusqu'à chez sa belle et frappa à la porte, le cœur battant. Leah ouvrit la porte, les yeux bouffis par ses pleurs incessants suite à ce qu'elle avait vu précédemment, et la referma aussitôt au nez du jeune homme.

* * *

Leilani : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de claquer la porte au nez de Jacob ?

Embry sautille à l'idée de ne pas être puni cette fois-ci : Ca sent le paté !

Supergirl croise les bras : J'ai toujours su que Leah n'avait pas conscience de sa chance, elle ne mérite pas Jake !

Leah : Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini de toujours me blâmer à la fin des chapitres ? Je ne fais que faire ce que vous écrivez ! C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes démontées du cerveau !

Jacob : Elle a raison, nous, tout ce qu'on demande c'est de vivre nos vies comme bon nous semble, mais avec vous deux c'est carrément mission impossible !

Supergirl : C'est moi ou ça sent la révolte ?

Embry s'affole en sentant Leilani trembler de rage à côté de lui et lance avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou : J'ai été content de vous connaître, les mecs ! Rappelez-vous que je n'y suis pour rien, hein, Maîtresses !

Leilani : Vous pensez sincèrement que les gens aiment lire des fiction où tout est rose du début à la fin ? Vous voulez nous faire fermer boutique, c'est ça ? Vous voulez vous retrouver comme Edward et Bella après Breaking Dawn, avec une vie aussi intéressante que celles de deux bulots sous antidépresseurs ? C'EST CA QUE VOUS VOULEZ ?

Jacob échange un regard affolé avec Leah avant de poursuivre : Non, bien sûr que non ! On est conscient de ce que vous faites pour nous hein, mais seulement... On aimerait juste être un peu heureux...

Supergirl plisse les yeux : Mouais c'est ça, ben vous ferez ce qu'on vous dira ! C'est nous les auteures et ON décide quand les choses doivent aller bien ou mal, c'est clair ?

Leah murmure tout bas à Jacob : On peut toujours faire... Grève...

Leilani grogne : Tu veux vraiment me pousser à bout, toi!Leah : Non, pas du tout... Je suis désolée... Je retire tout ce que je viens de dire... Vous êtes de grandes auteures et on vous aime très fort...

Supergirl la fusille du regard : Filez avant qu'on décide de vous faire finir comme Roméo et Juliette !

Leah : Est-ce que... Je peux vous faire un calin avant ?

*Supergirl fronce les sourcils et échange un regard avec Leilani, étonné de sa requête*

Leilani hausse les épaules et se tourne vers Leah : Fais voir tes poches ! Pas de couteau ou d'objet tranchants ?

Leah vide ses poches devant les filles : Non, juste une feuille de papier. Il n'y a que Bella qui pourrait mourir lacérée par une feuille de papier !

Supergirl : Ouais, ben jette la quand même, je me méfie, on sait jamais !

Leilani devient méfiante en voyant que Leah traîne des pieds : Montre voir ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la feuille ?

*Leah écarquille les yeux mais s'exécute*

Leilani hausse un sourcil : "Chères lectrices, A l'aide ?" T'es sérieuse, là ?

Supergirl éclate de rire : Tu crois vraiment qu'elles pourront vous venir en aide ?

Leah : Si elles vous demandent d'être plus gentilles dans leur reviews, ça pourrait peut-être marcher ?

Leilani : Hum... Peut-être bien... Mais pour ça... Va falloir beaucoup, beaucoup de reviews !


	13. Chapter 12

Jacob perdit le large sourire qu'il avait affiché quand elle avait ouvert et fronça les sourcils quand la porte se referma brusquement.

**_Leah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouvre moi !**

**_A quoi tu joues, Jacob ?** Vociféra Leah de l'autre côté de la porte.** Je vous ai vus ! Elle et toi, en train de vous rouler des pelles ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'aie été aussi stupide ! **

Jacob secoua la tête comme si elle pouvait le voir.

**_Tu te trompes... Enfin pas vraiment... **Il soupira, exaspéré par lui même.** On s'est embrassé oui, mais c'était un baiser d'adieu, Leah...**

**_C'est ça, prends moi pour une bille... Un baiser d'adieu, ça n'est qu'un baiser. Vous vous êtes embrassés DEUX fois... Je te jure, Black... Si tu me sors une connerie du genre que c'était deux baisers d'adieu, je... Et puis pourquoi je m'énerve ? C'est même pas moi l'officielle ! Barre-toi de mon porche, ou je te balance de l'huile chaude à la gueule !**

Jacob ne comptait pas abandonner si facilement, surtout pas maintenant que Bella et lui avaient rompu.

**_Je n'irai nulle part, Leah. Enfin ! Ouvre cette porte qu'on puisse discuter face à face !**

Leah courut dans le salon, où elle cachait un spray au poivre qu'Embry lui avait donné au cas où elle se ferait attaquer. Elle le saisit et retourna ouvrir la porte, pulvérisant le spray dans les yeux de Jacob avant de s'enfermer à double tour.

**_T'as pas compris ? CASSE TOI ! Tu as deux minutes pour virer de chez moi avant que je n'appelle Seth et que je ne lui dise que tu me harcèles !**

Jacob mit ses mains sur ses yeux, hurlant de surprise et de douleur. Ses yeux lebrulaient, si bien qu'il recula, sonné.

**_Ah, mes yeux ! Bon sang, Leah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **Demanda-t-il furieux et perdu face à son attitude pour le moins agressive.

Leah fondit de nouveau en larmes.

**_Dès qu'elle a le dos tourné, tu fonces chez moi ! Mais quand tu rentres chez toi, tu fourres ta langue dans la bouche de Bella comme si de rien n'était ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de moi ? Une Emily Uley de bas-étage ! La seule différence entre elle et moi, c'est qu'elle, elle a réussi à avoir l'homme qu'elle convoitait ! Quand je vous vois tous les deux, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance face à elle !**

Jacob essayait d'ouvrir ses yeux encore rouges et larmoyants. Il voyait un peu flou, mais les paroles de Leah firent retomber sa colère.

**_Bien au contraire, Leah, tu as toutes tes chances, ou plutôt c'est moi qui ai la chance de pouvoir vraiment être avec toi... Je viens de dire la vérité à Bella, on a rompu, c'est ça que je venais t'annoncer... **Dit-il appuyé contre la barrière, en essuyant ses yeux.

Leah tressaillit et rouvrit la porte, hésitante.

**_C'est vrai ?**

Jacob releva la tête, la distinguant un peu alors qu'il se frottait les yeux.

**_Oui... **Souffla-t-il. **Elle dort à l'hôtel ce soir et prend l'avion demain, comme prévu...**

Leah se sentit soudain honteuse de son comportement vis-à-vis de Jacob. Elle se rua vers lui et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

**_Oh Jacob ! Je suis désolée... Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Attends... **Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide.** Passe ton visage sous l'eau, j'arrive...**

Jacob s'exécuta, soulagé par l'eau froide sur ses paupières. Il continua de se rincer le visage en attendant le retour de Leah. Leah revint avec une serviette, de plus en plus embarrassée.

**_Tiens... Hum... Je suis vraiment désolée...**

Jacob ferma le robinet et s'empara de la serviette afin de s'essuyer le visage.

**_C'est pas grave... Je comprends que tu aies eu des doutes en nous voyant...**

Elle lui tendit une brosse à dent et du dentifrice.

**_Tiens ça aussi... Brosse toi bien les dents et nettoie ta langue...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, sachant qu'il n'avait rien reçu autre part que dans les yeux et se demandant si c'était à cause de son haleine.

**_Euh... Pourquoi faire ?**

**_C'est pour enlever le goût de Bella avant que je ne te montre à quel point je t'aime... ** S'empourpra Leah.

Jacob sourit en récupérant les objets qu'elle lui tendait.

**_Où se trouve la salle de bain ? **

Leah lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la pièce en question.

**_Rejoins-moi dans la chambre, quand tu auras fini...** Lui dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Une fois seul, il s'empressa de se brosser les dents, se fit un sourire dans le miroir afin vérifier que c'était propre et rejoignit Leah dans sa chambre. Leah lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. Jacob sourit à son tour, amusé et alla s'exécuta en silence, attendant de voir ce que la jeune femme préparait.

Cette dernière se positionna derrière lui et déposa un langoureux baiser au creux de son cou avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

**_Laisse-toi faire cette fois...**

Jacob frémit, fermant les yeux et penchant la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès à son cou.

**_D'accord... **Murmura-t-il.

Leah lui mordilla l'oreille et attaqua de nouveau son cou en passant ses mains sous le T-Shirt de Jacob, l'agrippant ainsi afin de le lui enlever. Elle gémit et commença à lui masser les épaules, qui étaient terriblement contractées.

**_Détends-toi, je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal...Oublie tes soucis et concentre toi sur toi...**

Jacob était tendu depuis plusieurs jours, non seulement à cause du stress qu'avait provoqué sa rencontre avec son père, mais aussi et surtout à cause des cachoteries qu'il avait dû faire à Bella. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons, essayant d'oublier tout en se focalisant sur le doux traitement que Leah lui infligeait.

Elle sourit en sentant petit à petit Jacob se décontracter sous ses mains et fit glisser ses doigts le long des bras du jeune homme, puis sur son torse, pressant son corps contre son dos et parsemant ses épaules de petits baisers appuyés. Jacob sentit des frissons le parcourir tandis que les mains de la jeune femme le caressaient et qu'elle embrassait sa peau.

**_Ça va ? **Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il hocha vaguement la tête, complètement ensorcelé.

**_Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi détendu...** souffla-t-il,les yeux toujours clos.

Leah fut soulagée que son massage porte ses fruits, mais avoir Jacob aussi près d'elle la rendait folle de désir. Elle se décolla de lui et enleva sa robe courte afin de sentir la chaleur de la peau de son aimé contre la sienne.

Jacob ouvrit les yeux quand il la sentit s'éloigner et se retourna pour la regarder. Il vit alors qu'elle se déshabillait et le bien être qu'il ressentait fut rapidement étouffé par un profond désir alors qu'il la contemplait. Leah vit le regard du jeune homme posé sur elle et afficha un sourire en coin.

**_Tu ne te sens pas un peu trop habillé ?**

Jacob releva les yeux vers son visage et sourit à sa remarque.

**_Tu as raison...**

Il se leva et commença à déboutonner son pantalon sans la quitter des yeux, à l'affût de la moindre réaction de sa part.

Leah se mordilla la lèvres inférieure, les yeux luisants de désir, et fit descendre le pantalon de Jacob avec empressement.

**_Rassieds-toi, maintenant...**

Jacob adorait la voir prendre les choses en main de cette manière. Il obéit sans la quitter du regard, son cœur frappant fort dans sa poitrine et son membre turgescent déjà dressé vers elle.

Leah s'agenouilla devant lui et plaça des doux baisers sur ses cuisses, écartant au fur et à mesure ses jambes alors qu'elle remontait jusqu'à la virilité de son partenaire. Elle déposa ses lèvres à la base de son gland et sourit malicieusementaprès l'avoir titillé de salangue.

**_Stop ou encore ?**

Les battements du cœur de Jacob s'intensifièrent quand il la vit s'agenouiller, anticipant ses gestes. Mais lorsqu'il sentit sa langue sur le bout de son membre, il ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'un frisson le parcourait des pieds à la tête.

**_Encore...**Souffla-t-il.

Leah ne se fit pas prier, ravie de pouvoir enfin laisser libre cours à ses envies. Elle espérait qu'elle s'y prenait bien, car c'était une première pour elle. Elle l'avait toujours refusé à Sam et Embry ne lui avait jamais demandé ce genre de choses, à son grand soulagement. Elle se laissa guider par les gémissements de Jacob et sa respiration hachée afin d'accentuer le rythme de ses coups de langue, avant de faire glisser sa bouche le long du membre viril du jeune homme.

Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et tentait de contrôler sa respiration. Il croyait devenir fou. Fou de plaisir. Pour lui aussi c'était une première, Bella étant trop prude pour lui accorder cette petite faveur. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas insisté, ne souhaitant pas forcer son ex-fiancée à faire quelque chose dont elle n'aurait pas eu envie. Il grogna en sentant Leah prendre sa virilité dans toute sa longueur. Il sentit alors le signe annonciateur de sa jouissance future.

**_Leah...Je...Je vais...** Bégaya-t-il, trop bouleversé par la montée fulgurante de son plaisir.

Leah gémit en sentant les prémices de la jouissance de Jacob, secouant de ce fait le membre de son amant à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce genre de chose puisse être aussi sensuel et jouissif pour elle. Elle accentua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère enfin.

Plissant les yeux alors que son sang pulsait dans ses veines devenues saillantes, il bascula la tête en arrière, submergé par le plaisir intense que Leah lui procurait. Il s'allongea sur le lit, à bout de souffle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

**_Wow...**Il souffla. **Wow...**

Leah sourit en relevant la tête.

**_Je préfère Leah...**

Jacob se redressa sur ses coudes et lui fit un grand sourire, comblé.

**_Tu t'étais entraîné ? Parce que, tu m'as...Impressionné !**

**_Non, c'était... La première fois...**Avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Jacob haussa les sourcils, étonné.

**_Oh !...Alors qu'est-ce que ça sera quand tu auras des années de pratique derrière toi ? **

**_Ce sera à toi de me le dire... **répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit et il se redressa complètement pour attraper les mains de sa belle et l'inviter à monter sur le lit.

**_Je n'y manquerai pas, mais là, tout de suite, c'est à mon tour de te faire plaisir. **Dit-il d'un air coquin.

Leah grimpa sur le lit en rigolant.

**_Je crois que je commence à avoir mal à la tête !**

Jacob la renversa sur le dos pour se placer au dessus d'elle et commença à parsemer son corps de fiévreux baisers, descendant chaque fois de plus en plus bas.

**_Ah oui ? Tu veux peut-être que je m'arrête ?** Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

Leah gémit et attrapa les cheveux de Jacob pour ramener les lèvres de ce dernier contre sa peau.

**_Non...**

Jacob sourit et reprit ses assauts. Il s'attarda un instant sur chacun de ses seins, les suçotant et les léchant avec gourmandise, puis reprit sa descente, embrassant chaque parcelle de son ventre plat et arriva enfin en face de l'objet de ses convoitises. Leah se tortillait dans tous les sens, réagissant vigoureusement aux caresses et aux baisers de Jacob. Doucement, il lui écarta les cuisses et se délecta devant le spectacle qu'offrait sa féminité luisante, réclamant sans aucun doute le même traitement qu'elle lui avait infligé quelques minutes plus tôt.

**_Qu'est-ce que... Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? **hoqueta-t-elle en le voyant faire.

Jacob esquissa un petit sourire qui montrait clairement ses intentions et pour seule réponse, il baissa la tête et commença à lécher l'intimité de la jeune femme avec une grande douceur. Leah se cambra violemment et agrippa la literie de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux se révulsèrent tandis qu'elle se noyait sous la vague de plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

**_Oh... Bon... Sang...**

Jacob sourit devant l'effet qu'il lui procurait. Sa langue remonta un peu pour taquiner son clitoris et tandis qu'une de ses mains malaxait son sein, l'autre vint se placer en face de l'entre de sa partenaire. Doucement, il fit entrer l'un de ses doigts en elle et attendit un peu, étudiant sa réaction pour savoir s'il devait continuer.

La Quileute grogna en laissant échapper un juron. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit plus bruyante. Elle ondula des hanches instinctivement, priant pour que Jacob ne la juge pas trop dévergondée.

Celui-ci constata qu'elle appréciait quand il la vit remuer ses hanches. Il commença alors des petits mouvements de va-et-viens en elle, chatouillant en même temps son petit morceau de chair afin d'accentuer ses sensations. Il n'avait jamais essayé ce genre de choses, non pas qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu, mais plutôt parce que Bella était trop gênée quand sa bouche s'approchait de son intimité. Visiblement, il se débrouillait plutôt bien, en voyant l'état dans lequel il mettait Leah.

Cette dernière attrapa un oreiller et se recouvrit la tête afin d'étouffer ses cris, de plus en plus intenses. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, elle fut secouée par un violent orgasme et abandonna l'oreiller afin de hurler le prénom de Jacob à plusieurs reprises.

Jacob adorait l'entendre crier de plaisir, mais il adorait encore plus entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche pendant son orgasme. La voix de la jeune femme résonnait en lui comme une douce mélodie qui avait le don de l'exciter et de l'apaiser en même temps. Il remonta au dessus d'elle et vint embrasser sa clavicule tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

**_Alors, comment c'était ?**

**_Wow... Juste... Wow !** lui répondit Leah, haletante.

Jacob sourit et embrassa sa joue.

**_Content que ça t'ait plu parce que je compte bien recommencer ça aussi dans les mois et les années à venir !**

**_Y a intérêt, mon pote ! **gloussa-t-elle.

Jacob s'allongea à côté d'elle sans la quitter du regard.

**_Je suis tellement bien avec toi...Je veux dire qu'il suffit que je te vois pour me sentir...comblé et apaisé...**

Leah sourit malicieusement.

**_Alors on n'a pas besoin de ces incroyables parties de jambe en l'air pour être ensemble ? **soupira-t-elle, faussement triste. **Dommage... Je commençais à bien aimer nos petits moments coquins...**

Jacob pivota sur le côté et passa sa main autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

**_Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aime pas seulement pour ça, même si je dois reconnaître que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer...**Il la regarda sérieusement. **Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je ne regrette absolument pas mon choix...C'est toi que j'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux passer tout mon temps...Toute ma vie...**finit-il en espérant qu'elle comprenne l'engagement qu'il prenait vis-à-vis d'elle en prononçant ces mots.

Leah se raidit à la fin de la phrase de Jacob. Elle aussi souhaitait passer le reste de ses jours avec lui, mais la déclaration du jeune homme lui fit l'effet d'une demande en mariage, et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment cette perspective.

**_J'espère pour toi que tu as l'intention de passer ta vie avec moi sans me passer la bague au doigt...**

Jacob hésita. Ça aurait été son souhait en effet, mais il connaissait les réticences de la jeune femme à ce sujet.

**_Je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler...Mais il faudra un jour ou l'autre y penser...Je te dis pas demain, ni dans un an...Mais tôt ou tard, j'aimerais bien qu'on officialise les choses Leah...**

Elle repoussa doucement Jacob.

**_On peut officialiser notre relation de plusieurs manières... Vivre ensemble sous le même toit, avoir des enfants, un chien... **Elle secoua la tête et se releva. **Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous tous, avec le mariage ? **

Jacob se laissa retomber sur le dos. Il avait juste tenter de lui déclarer ses sentiments, de lui montrer que c'était du sérieux pour lui, mais il s'y était mal pris.

**_Ce n'était pas une demande Leah...J'essayais juste de... **Il secoua la tête à son tour en soupirant, s'extirpant du lit pour chercher ses vêtements. **Tu sais quoi, oublie ce que j'ai dit... Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille avant que ta famille ne me trouve ici...**

Leah s'affola et le fit retomber sur le lit avant de le chevaucher.

**_Reste...Je fermerai la porte à clef, et on ira nourrir Billy en passant par la fenêtre, si tu ne veux pas croiser ma famille... Mais honnêtement, je me fous qu'ils te voient ici... C'est pas comme si on faisait quelque chose de mal... **Elle fronça les sourcils.** A moins que...**

**_A moins que quoi ? Que je te mente et que je n'ai pas réellement rompu avec Bella, c'est ça ? S'il te faut un témoin de la scène, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Billy, il pourra sans doute confirmer ma version des faits ! **Dit-il d'une voix tendue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le manque de confiance de la jeune femme l'exaspérait.

**_Je pensais plutôt au fait que ça te dérange que je n'aie pas la même vision du mariage que toi, mais merci d'essayer de te justifier sur un sujet pour lequel je te crois à cent pour cent... ** grogna Leah en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jacob ferma les yeux pour se calmer et soupira face à sa stupide remarque.

**_Excuse moi...**

Leah se redressa et lui caressa tendrement le visage.

**_Va falloir te faire pardonner, mon vieux...**

Jacob esquissa un petit sourire, alors que ses mains allaient déjà se poser sur les hanches de Leah.

**_Et que pourrais-je faire pour obtenir ton pardon ?**

Leah fit mine de réfléchir.

**_Voyons voir... **Elle se pencha et captura ses lèvres avec volupté. **Troisième round ?**

Jacob lui rendit immédiatement son baiser, une de ses mains agrippant sa nuque pour approfondir cet échange. L'autre remontait doucement ses courbes, pour aller caresser sa colonne vertébrale.

Leah sourit contre ses lèvres et frissonna en sentant la main de Jacob remonter le long de son dos. Elle fit bouger ses hanches afin de créer une friction entre eux qui ne le laisserait pas de marbre, alors que son excitation commençait légèrement à transparaitre.

Jacob poussa un grognement contre ses lèvres alors que Leah frottait son corps contre le sien. Décidément, cette femme lui ferait perdre la raison. Ses mains allèrent se placer d'elles même sur les fesses de Leah afin d'accentuer ses mouvements de hanches. Le membre de Jacob était déjà en feu, excité depuis tout à l'heure, alors qu'il s'occupait de sa belle, et les frictions qu'elle leur imposait nefaisait qu'accentuer son état.

Leah, se sentant prête à passer à la suite, s'empala habilement sur la virilité de son amant, sans pour autant se détacher de ses lèvres. Elle émit un long gémissement et cessa tout mouvement, savourant la sensation de l'avoir en elle. Elle resserra volontairement ses parois autour de lui et le fit sortir d'elle avant de s'empaler de nouveau sur son membre, plus violemment cette fois-ci, de manière à ce qu'il la "sente" plus l'entourer.

Jacob grogna de nouveau en la sentant tout à coup autour de lui. Cette sensation lui faisait à chaque fois perdre le contact avec la réalité pendant un instant, ne sentant, n'entendant et ne voyant plus rien d'autre que sa partenaire. Il avait l'impression de devenir un paquet de nerfs et devait contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas se répandre tout de suite en elle. Il la sentait exercer une pression volontaire autour de lui tandis qu'elle le faisait entrer et sortir alternativement. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour le rendre dingue. Mais lui aussi n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il passa ses mains sous ses fesses, la souleva légèrement et se mit à jouer des reins, allant et venant à son tour.

Leah hoqueta lorsqu'il se mit à bouger. La sensation était des plus incroyables, et elle se prit à penser à ce que serait la vie avec lui s'ils étaient mariés. Leurs ébats seraient-ils toujours aussi torrides? Ou se lasseraient-ils l'un de l'autre? Son questionnement intérieur fut vite balayé lorsqu'elle décida d'accélérer son rythme. Elle ramena ses jambes au plus près de sa poitrine, approfondissant ainsi la progression de Jacob en elle tandis que ses hurlements se heurtaient aux lèvres de son partenaire.

Jacob agrippait fermement les fesses de sa partenaire, accélérant sans cesse ses coups de reins. Son excitation était à son comble à présent, les cris de Leah y contribuant fortement. Il avait les joues et le torse en feu et était en sueur à cause de l'effort, mais il s'en fichait, car tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de donner le maximum de plaisir à celle qui possédait à présent son cœur.

Sans que Leah ne puisse se maitriser, son antre se clampa autour de Jacob. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Jacob et se mordit les lèvres, luttant au mieux afin de ne pas se laisser emporter par son orgasme. Elle voulait que ça dure le plus possible, même si elle savait que Jacob ne résisterait pas bien longtemps à ce rythme la. Elle le supplia de ne pas s'arrêter tout de suite.

Jacob avait fermé les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Il sentit l'étau se resserrer autour de lui, signe que Leah avait atteint le septième ciel. Mais plutôt que de s'arrêter, elle continua d'accompagner ses mouvements à lui, lui demandant de faire durer le plaisir. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration désordonnée afin de retarder le moment fatidique, ralentissant un peu le rythme, en faisant de lents et longs mouvements en elle. La jouissance était si forte que Leah déclara forfait. Elle jura contre la peau de Jacob et convulsa, épuisée, mais heureuse.

Jacob arriva au bout lui aussi et retint sa respiration alors que son membre expulsait son sperme douloureusement. Il relâcha l'air qu'il retenait dans ses poumons et sentit toutes ses forces le quitter d'un coup, vidé.

Leah lui embrassa faiblement la tempe avant de rouler afin de ne pas l'écraser.

**_Toi, je ne te laisserai jamais partir...**murmura-t-elle, à bout de force.

**_Me garderais-tu uniquement pour satisfaire tes désirs sexuels ?** La taquina-t-il.

**_Non... Je te garde pour satisfaire les tiens, mais c'est bien d'être égoïste de temps en temps... Non ? **Dit-elle en riant de bon cœur.

**_Absolument, d'ailleurs, ça ne me gêne pas le moins du monde d'être à ta merci tu sais...**

Leah gloussa.

**_Je prends note...Mais la prochaine fois, je te laisserai faire... **Elle regarda l'heure et soupira.** Je dois aller préparer le repas...**

Jacob passa sa main autour d'elle.

**_Vraiment ? Parce que Billy est plutôt en forme, c'est pas demain la veille qu'il mourra de faim...**Dit-il alors qu'il embrassait son épaule.

Leah frémit.

**_Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà bouffé toute la tarte aux noix de pécan... Et il faut que je cuisine pour ici... Et pour Embry...**

Jacob se raidit un peu à la mention d'Embry.

**_Pourquoi ? Il peut pas manger chez lui ? **Une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

**_Il a pas le temps de cuisiner, et c'est pas sa mère qui s'occupera de lui... Depuis qu'on s'est séparés, je laisse une gamelle chez Billy ou je la donne à Seth pour lui, histoire qu'il ne meure pas de faim...**Elle se leva et enfila sa robe. **Ne me dis pas que t'es jaloux d'Embry !**

**_Pas du tout !** renifla Jacob.** C'est juste que vous êtes plus ensemble et qu'un mec de son âge devrait pouvoir se débrouiller...**

**_Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé de faire une portion de plus pour lui... C'est moi qui lui ai donné de mauvaises habitudes, et jusqu'à maintenant, je ne voyais aucune raison d'en changer... Mais si ça te gêne, je peux tout aussi bien le laisser crever de faim ! Après tout, ce n'est que ton frangin...**conclut-elle avec un sourire en coin.

**_J'ai pas dis ça...** soupira Jacob. **Mais je me demande combien de temps ça va durer encore, c'est tout...**

**_Quoi donc ?**

Il haussa les épaules, l'air le plus détaché possible.

**_Ben qu'il te tourne autour...Que tu le maternes de cette façon...**

**_J'attendais que tu quittes Bella pour lui parler, mais avant...Il faut qu'on pense à certaines choses...Le connaissant, il va poser tout un tas de questions pour savoir si c'est sérieux entre nous, et même si je sais que ça l'est, il faut que je prévoie toutes les questions qu'il pourrait se poser pour qu'il n'ait plus aucun doute...Les flics sont tordus, tu sais...**

Jacob se releva pour s'habiller à son tour.

**_D'accord, mais quels genres de questions crois-tu qu'il pourrait nous poser ?**

**_Est-ce qu'on compte vivre une relation à distance... Est-ce que ça ne te gêne pas de coucher avec la même fille qui l'a dépucelé... **Elle soupira.** Est-ce que tu es prêt à vivre ici en sachant que les gens parleront sur notre dos, et que je serais considérée comme une garce...**

Jacob finit d'enfiler son tee-shirt en s'approchant d'elle.

**_Tu n'es pas une garce Leah... C'est moi qui ai flirté avec toi alors que j'étais fiancé, c'est moi qui aie trompé la fille avec qui j'étais... Alors peu importe ce que penseront les gens, ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on sait tous les deux et ce qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre... En ce qui concerne les autres questions, je me contre fiche de savoir avec qui tu as pu coucher, même si j'avoue éprouver une certaine jalousie en y pensant... Et pour ce qui est de notre relation, je compte venir m'installer ici pour être avec toi et je suis sûr que Billy ne sera pas contre cette idée...**Conclut-il en souriant.

**_Je pense que non... Mais tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire... T'as un bon boulot à Jacksonville...Et malgré tout, on ne se connait que très peu... J'ai peur que tu ne regrettes très vite d'être ici... On peut toujours essayer une relation à distance... J'arriverais à me faire remplacer une semaine par mois par Kim, et je viendrais te voir là-bas... Et toi, tu viendrais dès que tu pourrais...**

**_Je comprends tes craintes, mais je ne veux pas te voir une fois ou deux par mois Leah, ça ne me suffit pas, j'ai besoin de passer d'avantage de temps avec toi, de manger, dormir et me réveiller à tes côtés ! Et puis du boulot je peux en trouver n'importe où...A Forks même ou à Seattle, dans l'une des villes les plus proches, peu importe...**

**_D'accord... Mais ne déménage pas avant de trouver quelque chose ici... C'est pas que ça me dérange d'entretenir un homme, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie que tu perdes ta position à cause de moi...**

**_Mince...Je sais pas comment ça a pu me sortir de la tête !** grimaça Jacob.

**_Quoi? **sourcilla Leah.

**_Bella et moi vivons dans le même appartement...Faudra que je me trouve quelque chose à Jacksonville en attendant que je vienne vivre ici...** soupira-t-il.

**_Oublie ce que je viens de dire. **grogna-t-elle. **On s'en fout que t'aies un boulot ou non. Tu restes ici. Point final.**

Jacob sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, puis s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

**_Et là, ce ne serait pas toi qui serais jalouse, par hasard ?**

Leah fronça les sourcils.

**_Ose me dire que je n'ai pas de raisons de l'être, si tu dois retourner vivre avec la personne que tu as demandé en mariage ?**

Jacob soupira.

**_Leah, je ne compte pas retourner vivre avec elle, je vais me prendre une chambre à l'hôtel ou louer un petit truc, le temps de donner ma démission et de récupérer mes affaires chez Bella. Ensuite je reviendrai ici et je chercherai du boulot du côté de Seattle...Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir...**

**_Ouais...**

Jacob passa une main sous son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder.

**_Je l'ai quittée, Leah...Ça y est, maintenant c'est toi et moi...**

La jeune femme frissonna et ancra ses yeux noisettes pleins de crainte à ceux de Jacob,emplis dedétermination. Elle se détendit instantanément et l'embrassa passionnément.

Jacob la serra contre lui, mais alors que leur baiser prenait de l'ampleur, ils entendirent du bruit au rez-de-chaussée.

**_Leah, c'est nous, on est rentré ! **cria Embry du rez-de-chaussée.

**_Et on a vraiment les crocs !** ajouta Seth.

Jacob se raidit et quitta les lèvres de Leah, la fixant d'un air légèrement paniqué. La Quileute lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

**_J'ARRIVE, LES MORFALES ! **hurla-t-elle avant de prendre la main de Jacob. **Tu peux venir avec moi ou passer par la fenêtre, mais dans les deux cas, je leur parle ce soir...**

Jacob souffla et hocha la tête.

**_Je te suis...**

Il ressentait une certaine crainte face à leur réaction, enfin surtout celle de son frère, mais il avait en même temps hâte de voir la tête qu'il ferait en les voyant main dans la main.

Le sourire de Leah s'élargit et ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre Seth et Embry dans la cuisine. Ce dernier hoqueta lorsqu'il vit son frère arriver, alors que Seth, qui mangeait un bout de pain en attendant que Leah leur prépare à manger, faillit carrément s'étouffer.

* * *

Embry *timidement* : Excusez-moi, Maîtresses... J'aurai une question à vous poser...

Supergirl *soupire* : Quoi encore ?

Embry : Maintenant que Bella est partie... Je suppose que je vas devenir le boulet de l'histoire...

Leilani *fronce les sourcils* : Peut-être... Pourquoi ?

Embry : Eh bien... J'aimerais savoir si ce serait possible de trouver un autre boulet...

Supergirl *se met à rigoler* : Même s'il faut reconnaître qu'on rencontre des boulets tous les jours dans la vraie vie, en tant qu'auteurs, on a nos boulets de prédilections tu sais et malheureusement tu en fais partie dans cette fic...

Embry : Oui, mais d'habitude, vous prenez des gens que vous n'aimez pas pour jouer aux boulets... Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris Emily, ou Sam, cette fois-cic?

Leilani : Et qui te dit qu'on t'aime ?

*Embry se décompose*

Supergirl *éclate encore plus de rire en voyant la tête d'Embry* : Allons, tu ne vois pas qu'elle te fait marcher ! C'est vrai que d'habitude ce sont eux les boulets, mais un peu de changement ça ne fait pas de mal !

Embry *fait la moue* : Mais je n'ai pas envie que les gens me détestent...

Supergirl *lui tapote le dos* : Allez allez, c'est juste le temps d'une fic, d'ici quelque temps ils oublieront à quel point t'auras pu être lourd !

Leilani : Tout le monde oublieras même que tu as existé dans cette fic !

Supergirl : Mais oui, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Jacob...

Leah : TOUCHE PAS A MON HOMME, SORCIERE DES MERS !

Supergirl : Oh ça va, rentre tes crocs, c'est juste pour le boulot !

Leah : Ok, alors je viens avec toi !

Supergirl *grimace* : Hum... Non ça va pas être possible... Leilani, dis lui pourquoi !

Leilani : Ben... Euh... OH MON DIEU ! C'est la chouette de Harry Potter !

*Supergirl s'éclipse à reculons pendant que Leah regarde Leilani*

Embry : Euh... Leah... Elle est partie...

Leah : Quoi ? L'espèce de... *fusille Leilani du regard* T'étais dans le coup, toi ?

*Leilani hausse les épaules* : J'ai cru voir la chouette, mais j'avais oublié qu'elle était morte...


	14. Chapter 13

Bonsoir à toutes, cela fait un petit moment que nous n'avons pas actualiser cette histoire, maintenant c'est chose faite et nous vous remercions pour votre patience. On espère que ça vous plaira et on attend votre avis !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Leah observa avec amusement Embry et Seth qui ,eux, fixaient Jacob, essayant de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là et surtout pourquoi Leah lui tenait la main.

**_J'ai pas vraiment la tête à cuisiner... De la purée et du poisson frit, ça vous va ? **demanda-t-elle,faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Les deux policiers étaient tellement choqués qu'ils n'entendirent ou plutôt ne prêtèrent même pas attention à la question de Leah. Alors que Seth avait toujours la bouche ouverte, Embry se reprit bien vite, la surprise laissant place à la colère et la jalousie.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ? **s'enquit-il auprès de Leah, fixant Jacob d'un air mauvais.

Ce dernier se sentait mal à l'aise, mais il soutint néanmoins le regard de son frère de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le craignait pas le moins du monde. Embry devrait accepter sa relation avec Leah, lui et tous les autres d'ailleurs, que ça leur plaise ou non.

**_Baisse d'un ton sous mon toit, Call !** grogna Leah, agacée par la réaction d'Embry.** Jacob est là parce que je veux qu'il soit là. Il a tout autant sa place que toi ici, si ce n'est plus, alors change d'attitude et répond à ma maudite question ! Purée et poisson frit, oui ou non ?**

Embry ne comptait pas laisser passer ça.

**_Mais à quoi tu joues bon sang ? C'est de cette façon que tu traites les femmes ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es fiancé ! d**it-il à Jacob avant de se tourner vers Leah et de la dévisager comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.** Et toi, tu fréquentes des hommes maqués maintenant ? **

La Quileute lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

**_Je fréquente qui je veux et comme je le veux, mais pour ta gouverne, Jacob et Bella ont rompu !**

**_Ce matin, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir rompu... **fit remarquer Seth, suspicieux.

Embry dont la colère ne diminuait pas d'un cran, tremblait légèrement. Le fait que Jacob le défie du regard tout en répondant à Seth n'aidait pas non plus à calmer la situation.

**_C'est parce que je ne lui avais pas encore parlé. Maintenant, c'est chose faite, et elle prend l'avion pour Jacksonville demain matin... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Leah et moi n'avons pas à nous justifier, cette histoire ne regarde que nous !**

**_Tu es une belle hypocrite, Leah... Toi qui ne cessais de traiter Emily de tous les noms, en fin de compte, vous vous ressemblez sur bien des points... **fulmina Embry.

C'en fut trop pour Jacob qui s'avança brusquement vers son demi-frère, l'air menaçant.

**_Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça, tu m'entends !**

Leah sursauta avant de se mettre entre Jacob et Embry, en fusillant ce dernier du regard.

**_Ça suffit ! Je suis loin d'être une hypocrite, et tu le sais. Maintenant, si c'est ce que tu penses réellement de moi, c'est vraiment triste, mais je ferai avec. En tout cas, je ne changerais pas d'avis parce que tu me compares à Emily...**

**_C'est pas Leah, le problème, Embry... **rappela Seth.

**_Bon sang ! Vous allez arrêter ? J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui, et il a quitté Bella ! Vous auriez préféré que j'attende trois ans avant de me mettre avec lui ? Eh ben non, je ne suis pas en deuil. J'ai de la peine pour Bella, mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour vous faire plaisir ! **martela Leah.

Jacob et Embry s'affrontaient toujours du regard pendant le discours de la jeune femme, les mâchoires serrées. Embry nesupportaitpas l'idée que son frère soit avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il trouvait cela plus qu'injuste. Jacob était arrivé comme une fleur et avait raflé la mise alors qu'il était déjà fiancé ! Embry regrettait de ne pas s'être méfié, de ne pas l'avoir vu comme une menace.

**_Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Voir Leah une ou deux fois tous les 36 du mois ? Ou peut-être comptes-tu être avec les deux en même temps, une ici et une à Jacksonville ? Ce serait parfait, tu aurais toujours quelqu'un pour te tenir chaud la nuit...**

Leah frémit et ferma les yeux pour ne pas étrangler Embry.

**_Il va venir vivre ici. Tu as d'autres questions du genre à poser? **dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

**_C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? **s'écria Seth en secouant la tête.** Ça fait trois jours qu'il te connait et tu crois sincèrement qu'il va chambouler sa vie comme ça, juste pour tes beaux yeux ? C'est un mec, Lee ! Les mecs sont les rois du pipeau ! Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps ! **Il soupira.** C'est pas possible d'être aussi naïve !**

Jacob faisait tout pour ne pas leur mettre son poing dans la figure. Il prit la main de Leah et ancra un instant son regard au sien pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils affrontaient cette épreuve ensemble avant de prendre la parole.

**_Peu importe ce que vous pensez de moi, je peux comprendre vos réticences. Après tout, c'est vrai que Leah et moi on ne se connait que depuis trois jours. Mais le fait est qu'on s'aime. On s'est aimé presque instantanément et rien ni personne ne changera ça. Et que vous me croyez ou non, j'ai pris ma décision. Je viendrai m'installer ici dès que j'aurai réglé certains détails là-bas. Alors si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est de vous habituer dès maintenant à ma présence, parce que vous me verrez très, très souvent...**

Embry eut un pincement au cœur en voyant leurs mains jointes. A quel moment avait-il vraiment perdu Leah ? Il avait toujours gardé espoir et n'avait pas remarqué les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez la jeune femme. C'était peut-être là le problème.

**_Tes conseils, tu peux te les mettre où je pense. **cracha-t-il. **Tu es peut-être mon frère, mais je ne te fais pas confiance pour autant... **

A ces mots, il se retourna, s'empara de sa veste et sortit en silence.

Le cœur de Leah se serra en voyant Embry agir de la sorte. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui briserait la relation fraternelle qu'il avait tant espéré depuis qu'il avait su qu'il était le fils de Billy Black. Elle lâcha la main de Jacob et se précipita derrière son meilleur ami.

**_Embry, attends !**

Embry marchait à grandes enjambées vers sa voiture, souhaitant fuir le plus loin possible de ce cauchemar, de cette... trahison. Car c'était comme ça qu'il le vivait, comme une trahison. Leah était censée être avec lui. Elle était à lui et il enrageait littéralement de voir son frère la lui piquer sous son nez.

Leah le rattrapa et lui saisit l'avant-bras.

**_Embry...**

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, encore énervé.

**_Quoi ? Tu veux rajouter quelque chose ? Parce que j'en ai suffisamment entendu pour aujourd'hui !**

Leah le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

**_Je sais que tu m'en veux et je ne te blâmerai pas pour ça... Mais ne repousse pas Jacob à cause de moi... Il...Il n'y est pour rien, si ça n'a pas marché entre nous... C'est entièrement de ma faute !**

Embry affichait un air blessé même s'il essayait de le cacher.

**_Tu te trompes, c'est entièrement de sa faute. S'il ne s'était pas immiscé entre nous, tu serais revenue vers moi. Tu nous aurais laissé une seconde chance ! **Il monta dans sa voiture et la démarra.** Faut que j'y aille...**

**_Tu ne pourras pas éviter la discussion que je te réserve, Embry ! Je sais où tu bosses, où tu habites, où tu vas quand tu es énervé... Tôt ou tard, tu seras obligé de m'écouter, et sérieusement, cette fois-ci ! Attends toi à me voir demain matin à la première heure !** lui lança Leah avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Embry soupira lourdement en s'éloignant de la maison des Clearwater, le cœur en miettes.

Quand Leah avait lâché sa main pour courir après Embry, Jacob avait ressenti une certaine appréhension. Il savait que la Quileute n'avait qu'une parole, mais il craignait que son frère ne tente quelque chose pour lui faire changer d'avis.

**_Je savais depuis le feu de camp que t'avais des vues sur ma sœur, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que t'aurais réussi à l'embobiner... **grogna Seth.

Jacob quitta des yeux la porte par laquelle Leah était sortie et regarda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

**_Je ne l'ai pas embobiné, on est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre et faudra bien que tu t'y fasses !**

**_Tu n'as pas honte de faire ça à Embry ?** renifla Seth. **C'est ton frère, bon sang ! Il est fou d'elle et il essayait de se rabibocher avec elle ! Et tu imagines ce qu'on va dire de Leah, après ça ? Non, je suppose que tu t'en fous... C'est pas toi qui vas passer pour la salope du coin...**

Jacob, qui s'était à peu près calmé, sentit la colère monter à nouveau en lui.

**_Non, je ne m'en fous pas, OK ? Mais on ne va pas se retenir d'être ensemble à cause de ce que les gens vont penser ! Et en ce qui concerne Embry je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser, ça nous est tombé dessus sans qu'on s'y attende, on y peut rien, tu peux comprendre ça quand même !**

**_Tu aurais pu préparer le terrain...Tu aurais pu attendre ! Tu aurais pu éviter de t'afficher avec ta fiancée si tu savais que tu voulais la quitter !** s'emporta Seth.

**_Attendre ? C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, c'est pas toi qui est amoureux ! Et je ne voyais pas trop comment éviter de m'afficher comme tu dis, parce que dire à Bella "Je peux pas sortir avec toi en public, ça risquerait de faire les gens jaser quand je te quitterai pour Leah", n'aurait pas vraiment été faire preuve de tact !** lui répondit Jacob sur le même ton.

Seth soupira lourdement, sentant que Jacob essayait d'être franc avec lui.

**_Si tu fais du mal à ma sœur, je te chasserai et te tirerai comme on tire sur un lapin... C'est bien clair ?**

**_Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, mais c'est limpide ne t'en fait pas...**

**_En attendant, ce serait bien que tu évites de te promener dans toute la Push avec elle... Laisse au moins une semaine passer avant d'officialiser les choses... Et évite Embry quand il est en service... **grimaça Seth. **Lui, je pense qu'il n'hésitera pas à te tuer...**

Jacob acquiesça, préférant lui aussi ne pas exposer Leah outre mesure.

**_Je ferai attention à Leah ne t'inquiètes pas...En ce qui concerne Embry, j'éviterai de le croiser, mais il ne me fait pas peur...**

**_Tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimer... Surtout quand il a son flingue avec lui...**

Leah rentra à ce moment là, abattue, et se réfugia dans les bras de Jacob. Ce dernier ne prêta plus attention à Seth dès que la jeune femme eut franchi le seuil et la serra contre lui, son menton posé sur sa tête. Leah se sentit tout de suite mieux lorsqu'elle fut dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

Jacob garda le silence un moment mais ne tint plus, rongé par la curiosité.

**_Ça va ?**

**_Ouais... Je suis désolée d'avoir mis le bazar entre Embry et toi... J'espère que ça s'arrangera...**

Jacob se recula un peu et encadra le visage de la jeune femme de ses mains.

**_Embry est mon frère et je suis heureux qu'il fasse partie de ma vie à présent, mais c'est toi que j'aime et s'il n'est pas d'accord avec ça... Alors tant pis, je ferai avec...**

Leah lui sourit tristement.

**_Je t'ai mis la pression pour que tu parles à Bella, mais j'aurais dû forcer Embry à comprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre nous... C'est pas un mauvais garçon, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'y faire...**

Seth observait l'interaction de Jacob et Leah avec stupeur. Même lorsqu'elle était avec Embry, sa sœur n'était pas aussi câline. Elle avait l'air complètement différente dans les bras de Jacob.

**_Je parlerai à Embry... Mais avant, j'aimerais bien bouffer, s'il vous plait, alors mets toi aux fourneaux et prépare la popote, femme ! **lança Seth.

Leah se renfrogna et attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main avant de la balancer sur son frère. Heureusement pour lui, c'était une éponge.

**_Hey !**

**_Fais-toi un sandwich, je suis pas ta bonniche !**

Seth grommela à l'attention de Jacob.

**_Et t'as quitté ta parfaite fiancée pour ÇA ? Y a des gens malades dans leur tête, je te jure...**

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

**_T'occupe pas de lui, tu es merveilleuse...**

**_Tu dis ça parce que tu ne vis pas avec elle... Deux jours non-stop et tu retourneras à Jacksonville en vitesse ! **affirma Seth.

**_Seth, je crois qu'on a compris !** grogna Jacob.

Seth leva les mains au ciel et sortit de la cuisine.

**_Ok, ok ! Je vais commander une pizza!**

**_Tu crois que Billy appréciera la pizza aussi ? Je peux en commander une, tu seras tranquille pour ce soir comme ça...**

**_Il ne demanderait pas mieux... **grommela Leah, faussement mécontente, mais en réalité touchée que le jeune homme essaye de la préserver.

Jacob lui embrassa le front avant d'attraper son portable et de s'éloigner pour téléphoner. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

**_C'est fait, Billy aura la sienne pendant que toi et moi nous dégusterons la notre dans ta chambre en tête à tête. **déclara-t-il en haussant les sourcils de manière comique.

Leah éclata de rire.

**_Elle est à quoi, la pizza ?**

**_Pepperoni, ça te va ?**

**_Parfait ! Avec des bières ? **proposa-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Jacob fit mine de réfléchir.

**_Je ne serais pas contre !**

**_Pizza, bière et sexe... La combinaison parfaite... **minauda Leah en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Jacob frémit de bien être dans ses bras et huma son parfum avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, déjà tout excité par les paroles de la jeune femme.

**_Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller chez Billy avant qu'il ne mange les deux pizzas que j'ai commandé...**

**_Ouais, c'est ça ! Filez avant de me refiler la gerbe !** hurla Seth du salon.

Jacob sourit en redressant la tête.

**_Tu prends les bières et on y va ?**

**_Vas-y, je vais prendre une douche et je ramène les bières...**

Jacob hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau.

**_Ne sois pas trop longue...**murmura-t-il avant de sortir. **A demain Seth !**

**_Ouais, c'est ça, à demain !**

* * *

Leilani fronce les sourcils : Il manque quelque chose à ce chapitre...

Supergirl : Tu trouves ?

Leilani : Ouais... Il est tout triste, ça manque un peu de piquant...

Supergirl : T'as peut-être pas tort... Une idée ?

Leilani, le sourire aux lèvres : J'ai une envie de bonbons, pas toi ?

Supergirl, esquisse un sourire elle aussi : Je te vois venir, petite coquine ! N'empêche, un lemon avec des sucreries, c'est vraiment le pied !

Leilani : Je confirme... C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec un bonbon...


	15. Chapter 14

Merci à toutes nos lectrices et particulièrement celles qui ont laissé un commentaire, **Alissa21, Morrijyg, TisingeD, Julie Winchester, Emichlo** et **Camilla don Molina** !

Votre soutien indéfectible nous fait chaud au coeur, alors surtout, continuez comme ça...

Nous vous avions laissé avec une soirée en vue pour nos deux amoureux, eh bien la voilà ! Allez, régalez-vous ! ;-)

* * *

Après que Jacob fut rentré chez lui, Leah se précipita dans la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche chaude. Elle courut enfiler de la lingerie comestible qu'elle avait acheté juste parce qu'ils avaient l'air bon, ignorant qu'elle rencontrerait quelqu'un de si tôt, et se félicita intérieurement de ne pas les avoir mangé avant de s'habiller complètement, de récupérer les bières sur le comptoir de la cuisine et de foncer chez Billy.

Jacob descendait les escaliers au même moment, une serviette sur les épaules et les cheveux encore mouillés. Après avoir payé le livreur, il était monté se rafraîchir lui aussi. Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux en la voyant.

**_On est synchro à ce que je vois !**

**_Encore un peu et on penserait qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre ! **acquiesça Leah en lui offrant un sourire en coin et en le dévisageant avec envie.

Jacob la fixait de la même manière, s'imaginant déjà la déshabiller quand il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui.

**_Je vous dérange, peut-être ? **demanda Billy depuis le salon, un petit sourire amusé sur le visage.

Leah rougit.

**_Non ! Loin de là ! Je voulais t'apporter des boules Quiès, mais j'étais un peu trop pressée de revoir ton fils ! **dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Jacob.

Ce dernier s'empourpra, heureux qu'elle avoue son impatience à elle aussi. Billy sourit en les regardant. Ils avaient vraiment l'air heureux, Leah semblait aux anges, davantage que quand il la voyait avec Embry et quant à Jacob, il était gaga devant elle. C'était évident comme de l'eau de roche qu'il était fou amoureux.

**_Bon c'est pas que, mais j'ai un match à regarder, alors donnez moi ma pizza et filez hors de ma vue. **dit l'Ancie en s'emparant du casque audio qu'Embry lui avait offert au précedent Noël, ayant remarqué que son ouïe baissait et qu'il mettait le volume de la télé vraiment trop fort.

Jacob s'empara de la pizza et d'un coca frais pour son père et fit signe à Leah de monter, lui faisant comprendre qu'il la rejoindrait là-haut.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre de Jacob et enleva ses habits en l'attendant, de manière à ce qu'il voit les sous-vêtements comestibles dès son entrée dans al pièce.

Jacob arriva les bras chargés de la pizza et du pack de bières que Leah avait apporté. Il ouvrit la porte avec son coude et entra en la refermant à l'aide de son pied. Il releva enfin la tête et se figea en voyant Leah installée en petite tenue.

**_Oh...My...God... **souffla-t-il en la reluquant de la tête aux pieds.

Leah se leva du lit et fit un tour complet sur elle-même avant d'observer fièrement la réaction du jeune homme.

**_Tu aimes ?**

Jacob était sans voix, une douce chaleur montant en lui alors qu'il déglutissait.

**_J'adore ! C'est... C'est... Wow ! **Il sourit devant son manque d'originalité et fronça les sourcils en regardant sa tenue plus attentivement. **Ce serait pas ce que je crois ?**

**_Si tu penses à des bonbons acidulés, c'est exactement ça !** gloussa Leah.

Les yeux de Jacob se mirent à briller. Il déposa tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur son bureau et la dévora de nouveau du regard.

**_Est-ce que ça veut dire que je pourrais faire de toi mon dîner ? **Demanda-t-il en s'approchant comme un prédateur.

Leah se recula et tomba sur le lit en riant.

**_Non, non... D'abord la pizza... Et ensuite... **Elle montra son corps en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.** Le dessert...**

Jacob fit la moue.

**_Comment veux-tu que je me préoccupe d'une pizza alors que j'ai droit à un tel spectacle ?**

**_Si tu veux que je sois d'attaque, tu dois remplir mon petit bidon, parce que j'ai la dalle !**

Jacob soupira avant de sourire.

**_Ok, ok... **

Il se retourna vers le bureau et, quelques secondes plus tard, lui remit une bière et une part de pizza dans un mouchoir avant de venir s'installer avec la sienne à ses côtés.

Leah décida se s'amuser avec Jacob. Elle mordit dans sa part de pizza et gémit de contentement en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière.

**_Mon Dieu... C'est jouissif !**

Jacob allait mordre à nouveau dans sa part quand Leah fit son cinéma. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction avant de détourner le regard en bougonnant.

**_C'est ça moque toi de moi...**

**_Oh, allez ! Fais pas ta tête de cochon !** ricana Leah en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.** Faudra que tu t'habitues à ce que je te taquine de temps en temps. J'adore embêter mon monde !**

Jacob retenait un sourire, mais cela se voyait qu'il aimait cette facette de sa personnalité et même si c'était une torture pour lui à cet instant, il ne la changerait pour rien au monde.

**_Mouais... **

Il attrapa la boîte et se servit une nouvelle part, mordant dans sa part à pleine dents en regardant les sous-vêtements de la jeune femme, intrigué.

**_Où t'as acheté cha ? **demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

**_A Port Angeles, il y a environ une semaine...J'avais envie de manger des bonbons, et je suis rentrée dans une confiserie. En regardant bien, Les sous vêtements étaient plus rentables que 500 grammes de bonbons acidulés, alors... Je les ai acheté, et en rentrant l'envie est passée...**

**_Non seulement tu me tortures en me faisant attendre, mais en plus tu veux me refiler des caries ? **plaisanta Jacob.

**_T'es pas obligé de tout manger non plus !**

Il avala une grande gorgée de bière et la fixa en silence, ce qui fit la jeune femme hausser un sourcil.

**_Tu as fini de manger ? **s'enquit-elle.

**_Oui... Mais je ne veux pas te presser, prends ton temps... Après tout on a toute la nuit...**

Leah se pencha sur Jacob, un sourire malicieux affiché aux lèvres. Jacob avait cru un instant qu'elle allait l'embrasser et qu'il pourrait enfin la «déguster», mais c'était en fait pour prendre une autre part de pizza

**_Pendant que je mange dis-moi ce que tu aurais aimé faire... Avec moi ou quelqu'un d'autre... Un désir inavoué ? **le questionna-t-elle.

**_Euh... Je dois dire que tu m'as comblé à chaque fois, alors là tout de suite, je vois pas trop... Et toi ?**

Leah haussa les épaules.

**_Je ne sais pas... J'aime bien... Improviser, tu vois ? Faire ce qui me passe par la tête...**

Jacob hocha la tête et but une autre gorgée.

**_L'improvisation nous a plutôt réussi jusqu'ici. **dit-il en la regardant malicieusement avec un petit sourire en coin.

**_C'est vrai...** acquiesça Leah.** Tu avais déjà improvisé avant ?**

Jacob repensa à sa relation avec Bella. La différence la plus marquante entre celle-ci et celle qu'il entretenait à présent avec Leah était justement dû à ce côté spontané et joueur de cette dernière. Il devait avouer que c'était une bouffée d'air frais pour lui et il espérait que ça continuerait encore de nombreuses années.

**_Non... Mes relations ont toujours été très... Banales, voir même ennuyeuses... **avoua-t-il.** Et toi ?**

**_Pas vraiment... J'ai fait des conneries quand j'étais avec Sam, du genre faire le mur, me saouler sur la plage et courir à poil dans la Push... Mais sur le plan sexuel, j'ai toujours été très sage... J'ai jamais ressenti le besoin ni eu l'envie de faire des folies...** rougit-elle.** Jusqu'à maintenant...J'ai l'impression que tout coule de source avec toi...**

Jacob sourit, heureux et soulagé d'entendre qu'elle ne se lâchait autant qu'avec lui.

**_Ravi de te servir de cobaye ! Mais pour être franc, j'étais un peu jaloux de penser que je n'étais pas le seul à profiter de... Toutes ces petites attentions...**

Leah finit sa bière et se plaça à cheval sur Jacob.

**_Tu veux que je te parle de mes histoires de sexe avant toi ? Parce que c'est vraiment barbant, comparé à tout ce qu'on a déjà fait...**

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit et il s'empressa de boire le reste de sa bière et de jeter la bouteille sur la moquette.

**_J'aimerais éviter, je préfère vivre dans l'illusion et croire que tu n'as couché avec personne d'autre que moi...**

**_Moi j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu as connu, pour être sûre d'être exceptionnelle !** gloussa Leah.

**_Tu es exceptionnelle, Leah.** murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.** Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait autant d'effet, ne m'avait fait atteindre un tel bien-être... A tous les niveaux ! Mes ex ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville, je peux te le certifier !**

Leah lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

**_Bien joué, Black ! Tu as droit à ton dessert !** lui souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Jacob sourit contre ses lèvres avant de venir caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Ses mains allèrent se poser directement sur ses hanches, les pressant tant son envie d'elleétait forte. Il la renversa brusquement sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, quittant alors ses lèvres pour la contempler amoureusement.

Leah éclata de rire pendant la manœuvre.

**_Serais-tu affamé, très cher ?**

**_Affamé et amoureux ! **

Il reprit alors ses baisers, embrassant sa joue, sans oublier d'aller chatouiller le lobe de son oreille avant de descendre dans son cou, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau satinée.

Leah se trémoussa sous les lèvres de Jacob. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Il la rendait folle de désir, et elle espérait secrètement qu'il mangerait rapidement les sous-vêtements ou qu'il s'en débarrasserait au plus vite, car elle mourrait d'envie de le sentir en elle.

Jacob voulait s'amuser un peu avec elle, la torturer comme elle l'avait fait avec lui quelques instants plus tôt. Il se redressa pour se débarrasser de son t-shirt, commençant à avoir terriblement chaud, puis reprit son avancée et s'arrêta au niveau de son soutien gorge en bonbons. Il la contempla, l'air malicieux.

**_On va laisser ça pour une prochaine fois...** dit-t-il en passant doucement ses mains derrière le dos de la jeune femme afin de le lui ôter et de le déposer sur la table de chevet avant de reprendre l'exploration de son corps. Il lécha et suçota les seins de Leah, ceux-ci ayant encore un goût sucré particulièrement appréciable.

Leah grogna et son corps s'arqua violemment alors que sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse.

**_Arrête... De jouer... Jacob...**

Jacob exulta intérieurement, heureux de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. En quelque baisers, il se retrouva au niveau de l'intimité de la jeune femme, celle-ci encore couverte d'une barrière de sucre. Il tira dessus et croqua quelques bonbons.

**_J'avais presque oublié leur goût... **s'émerveilla-t-il.

Leah se redressa sur ses coudes et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, excitée à la vue de Jacob croquant des bonbons au niveau de son bas ventre.

**_Tu m'en fais goûter un ?**

Jacob s'exécuta, mordant à nouveau dedans et s'approcha d'elle doucement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, lui donnant ainsi accès aux petites sucreries.

Leah gémit en récupérant les bonbons avec sa langue. Cet échange était plus que torride. Le goût de la langue de Jacob mélangé à l'acidité des bonbons lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle recula pour reprendre son souffle et finir de manger les sucreries.

**_Wow...C'est bien meilleur comme ça...**

Jacob se recula lui aussi, le sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait cette nouvelle façon de manger des bonbons. Il repartit à l'assaut de sa féminité, mais cette fois, il préféra la débarrasser de son entrave sucrée. A présent elle était étendue dans son plus simple appareil, offerte à lui. Il l'admira un instant, puis se redressa sur ses genoux et commença à déboutonner son pantalon, sans la quitter des yeux, alors que son membre apparaissait déjà à travers son jean.

Les yeux de Leah luisaient de désir. Elle l'observait qui se déshabillait, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée qu'ils ne feraient bientôt qu'un. Voyant qu'il prenait son temps, elle se redressa et fit tomber son pantalon avant de saisir sa virilité dressée pour elle et de la caresser doucement.

**_Tu veux encore me faire attendre ?**

Jacob déglutit en la regardant faire et ne put retenir un sifflement quand elle le caressa.

**_Je crois que le jeu a assez duré, en effet... **dit-il finalement avant de fondre sur sa bouche, l'obligeant se rallonger alors qu'il s'installait entre ses cuisses. Avec une grande douceur, il entra en elle, lui mordillant le cou au passage, et commença à aller et venir en elle, lentement d'abord, jusqu'à la garde.

Leah exulta lorsqu'il s'insinua en elle, et s'agrippa à lui en enroulant ses jambes le plus haut possible autour de son dos afin qu'il puisse accentuer sa poussée. Elle se perdit dans l'extase qu'elle ressentait, et bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas crier pour ne pas déranger Billy, elle ne put s'en empêcher lorsqu'il la pénétra plus violemment.

**_T'arrête pas...J'en veux... Plus...**

Jacob sentait son plaisir monter en même temps qu'elle à mesure qu'il accélérait ses poussées et que celles-ci se faisaient plus brutales. Il voyait qu'elle essayait de faciliter ses mouvements pour le sentir d'avantage en elle, alors il plaça ses bras de manière à ce qu'elle mette ses jambes sur ses épaules. Ils sentirent instantanément la différence, l'angle d'approche étant beaucoup plus facile d'accès. Jacob grognait de plaisir, tant l'effort et le résultat étaient intenses.

Leah perdit littéralement pied lors du changement de position. Elle attrapa la literie de Jacob et la serra de toutes ses forces, alors que ses cris retentissaient de plus en plus dans la pièce. Elle souleva légèrement ses hanches pour intensifier leurs ébats,et le résultat dépassa de loin ses espérances. Non seulement les sensations étaient décuplées, mais elle le sentait également buter contre ses parois, qui se resserraient de plus en plus sous la puissance du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait.

Jacob avait le souffle court, se dépensant sans compter pour ravir sa belle qui le lui rendait au centuple. Il avait l'impression qu'à chacun de leur moment intime, il repoussait un peu plus les limites du plaisir. A force, il sentait le passage de Leah se resserrer autour de lui, signe qu'elle n'était plus très loin de l'apothéose, tout comme lui. Cette agréable friction le mettait à rude épreuve.

Leah se tendit quelques instants plus tard avant que son corps ne se cambre violemment.

**_JACOB ! **hurla-t-elle en franchissant les portes de l'extase.

Alors que Leah ressentait les bienfaits de son orgasme, Jacob sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante et, finalement, il se libéra en elle, soulagé après autant d'efforts.

**_Oh... Leah...**

Cette dernière adorait le sentir se répandre en elle. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais elle avait le sentiment d'être faite pour lui. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, encore pantelante, et attendit qu'il s'allonge pour se blottir contre lui.

**_Tu crois qu'on arrivera à faire ça encore longtemps ?**

**_Quoi ? Se donner autant de plaisir ?**

**_Non... **pouffa Leah. **Avoir envie l'un de l'autre au point de le faire plusieurs fois par jour... Parce que là, ça fait trois fois, sans compter le premier et le deuxième round à la maison...**

Jacob sourit en repensant à leurs autres bons moments.

**_Le truc, c'est que j'ai constamment envie de toi et je crois que, quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras jamais changer ça !**

**_Ça tombe bien, parce que c'est pareil, de mon côté ! **Elle émit un long bâillement.

**_Eh bien, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin de dormir. **Il embrassa sa tempe en l'enlaçant. **C'est vrai que la journée a été longue et intense...**

Leah acquiesça faiblement, les yeux fermés, tout en respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de Jacob.

**_Laisse moi cinq minutes, et je rentre à la maison...**

**_Tu pourrais dormir ici, tu sais... **proposa Jacob en la serrant un peu plus, ne voulant pas qu'elle parte.

**_Tu penses que ce serait une bonne idée ?**

**_J'ai envie que tu restes... Et puis, on a tout fait, sauf dormir ensemble...**

Leah sourit et bailla de nouveau.

**_De toutes façons, j'ai plus la force de bouger... Je suis trop bien, ici...**

Jacob sourit en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

**_Sage décision... **Il décida de la taquiner un peu. **J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas...**

**_Pas que je sache, mais on n'est jamais sûrs de rien !** grogna Leah.

Jacob était aux anges. La chaleur et l'odeur de Leah avaient le don de l'apaiser. Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû, mais chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras, une vague de bien être l'envahissait, lui faisant croire que tout irait bien.

**_Je t'aime... **souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'endormait doucement, épuisé mais heureux.

* * *

Supergirl : Jadore cette phrase, "lui faisant croire que tout irait bien"... Parfois nos personnages sont trop naïfs, tu trouves pas ?

Leilani : Entièrement d'accord ! Depuis quand les choses vont bien à la Push ?

Jacob : Elles vont mal uniquement à cause de vous, et Stephenie Meyer, mais bon elle c'est encore une autre histoire... Mais vous, si vous étiez pas aussi délurées et sadiques, on serait tranquille Leah et moi !

Leilani : Avec Sam et Emily dans le coin, tu penses VRAIMENT que vous seriez tranquilles ?

Leah *à Jacob* : Miss sadique 2010 a raison, là...

Supergirl : Bon, alors on est d'accord que les embrouilles avec nous c'est mieux, non ?

Leah fronce les sourcils : Définissez "embrouilles" ?

Supergirl : Ben tu sais... Rien de bien original, les trucs de couples quoi...

Leah, suspicieuse : Pas de mort à l'horizon, ni de séparation ?

Supergirl hausse les épaules : Oh, ben tu sais pour ça... On peut pas savoir ce que la vie nous réserve !

Leilani : Ou la mort...

Leah soupire lourdement : Ok... Vous pouvez au moins nous dire ce que nous réserve le prochain chapitre ?

Supergirl : Ah non, désolée. Nous sommes tenu au secret professionnel comme le stipule l'article 1398 du Code des Auteurs, alinéa 6 "En aucun cas vous ne divulguerez des informations croustillantes concernant des chapitres à venir sous peine de devoir manger les muffins d'Emily au dessert pendant toute une année". Leilani, si tu veux prendre le risque, à toi de voir...

Leilani : Je passe mon tour... Je suis trop jeune pour mourir...

Supergirl : Idem. Tout ce qu'on peut vous dire, c'est qu'il nous reste encore de belles aventures à partager avec vous, enfin belle... Ça dépend pour qui !

Leah : Je me plaindrai au Syndicat des Personnages de Fictions !

Supergirl : Vas-y, si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais tu n'y échapperas pas, c'est dans le contrat que tu as daté et signé !

Leah : Je. Te. Hais.

Supergirl éclate de rire en se dirigeant vers la sortie : Oui, oui, moi aussi je t'aime... Allez viens Leilani, on a du boulot !


	16. Chapter 15

Nous sommes de retour pour un chapitre haut en couleurs ! Vous aimez les disputes, les drames et les émotions en tout genre ? Vous allez être gâtées avec celui-là...  
Un grand merci à celles qui nous ont laissé une petite trace de leur passage lors de la publication du dernier chapitre... Et nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

Leah se réveilla de bon matin, l'esprit un peu embrumé. Elle essaya de s'étirer et se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Jacob. Elle le contempla un instant, souriant alors que son cœur se gonflait de bonheur. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il était effectivement à elle. Doucement, elle s'extirpa de ses bras, enfila ses vêtements et descendit à la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob se réveilla et passa instinctivement la main à l'endroit où était Leah, mais, ne rencontrant rien, il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil l'éblouissait légèrement à travers le rideau et il pouvait sentir une bonne odeur de nourriture lui chatouiller les narines. Comprenant que Leah devait sans doute préparer le petit déjeuner, il se leva, enfila un short et descendit à son tour. Comme elle lui tournait le dos, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'enlaça, l'embrassant dans le cou tandis que ses mains caressaient son ventre.

**_Bonjour...**

Leah gémit et passa sa main de libre dans les cheveux de Jacob, sans se retourner, avant de le taquiner.

**_Oh, toi, t'es de bonne humeur !**

Jacob sourit contre sa peau.

**_Comment ne pas l'être quand on a le privilège de voir la femme de ses rêves dès son réveil...**

Leah haussa un sourcil en se retournant.

**_La femme de ses rêves ? Rien que ça ?**

**_Tu n'as même pas idée ! **

Il commença à l'embrasser sur la joue, puis la mâchoire et se retrouva rapidement au creux de son cou. Il la plaqua contre lui alors que ses mains tenaient fermement ses hanches.

**_Faites-moi signe, quand vous aurez fini vos démonstrations d'affection. Je meurs de faim, moi ! ** soupira Billy en roulant dans la cuisine.

Jacob se redressa et tourna la tête vers son père en lui souriant.

**_Salut P'pa, bien dormi ?**

**_Ouais... Un peu traumatisé, mais ça a été...** bougonna Billy.

Leah blêmit et se remit aux fourneaux.

**_C'est presque prêt, Billy...**

**_Merci, ma petite... **sourit l'intéressé. **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour aujourd'hui ?**

**_Jacob, je ne sais pas, mais moi, je dois aller voir Embry au poste...**

Jacob, qui s'était assit, la regarda un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'elle voie Embry.

**_Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas revenir de lui-même ? Peut-être qu'il lui faut un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça, non ?**

**_Je le connais par cœur. Il ne reviendra pas tant qu'on n'aura pas eu une sérieuse discussion.**

Le cœur de Jacob se serra. Même s'il savait que Leah était avec lui à présent et qu'elle l'aimait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux en pensant à ce qu'Embry et elle avaient bien pu partager. Il se donna une certaine contenance en remuant son café.

Leah observa le jeune homme tout en déposant les assiettes remplies devant son père et lui.

**_Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter,** soupira-t-elle.** Il ne se passera rien entre Embry et moi, et s'il essaye quelque chose, je lui donnerai un coup dans les valseuses...**

Jacob hocha la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire.

**_J'en suis sûr...**

Leah lui embrassa le front.

**_Profites-en pour passer du temps avec le vieux ! Il risque de m'en vouloir de t'accaparer, à force ! Et n'oublie pas ce qu'on doit faire cet après-midi !**

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit.

**_Je n'oublie pas, on se rejoint là bas à quelle heure ?**

**_Quatorze heures, ça te va?**

**_C'est parfait.**

Leah se lava les mains et sortit de la cuisine en envoyant un baiser à Jacob.

**_Bah, et moi, alors ? **geignit Billy en faisant la moue.

**_Désolé, mais je ne suis pas gérontophile ! **lança-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Jacob lança un regard amusé vers son père, puis se décida après quelques minutes à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

**_Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

Billy fronça les sourcils.

**_Je n'ai jamais vu Leah aussi heureuse...Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille?**

Ses paroles réconfortèrent Jacob, même si ce dernier se sentait encore un peu coupable.

**_Mais, Embry est mon frère, il était avec elle et espérait la reconquérir...**

**_Je sais... Les prochains jours seront difficiles, mais je suis certain que Leah lui fera comprendre qu'il n'aurait eu aucune chance, de toutes manières...Il risque de mettre du temps avant de vous accepter, mais dès qu'il verra que vous êtes heureux ensemble, il ne posera pas de problèmes...**

La tristesse se lut sur le visage de Billy. Jacob hocha la tête, lui aussi peiné par la situation. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Embry, mais il devait avouer que pour rien au monde il ne reviendrait en arrière avec Leah.

Alors qu'il était toujours dans ses pensées, son téléphone lui signala qu'il avait reçu un message. Il le sortit de sa poche et fronça les sourcils en le lisant.

**_C'est Bella...**dit-il à son père.

**_Il y a un problème ?** sourcilla à son tour Billy.

Jacob relut une nouvelle fois le message laissé par son ex.

"_Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais je n'arrive pas à joindre un taxi pour m'emmener à Port Angeles. Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à ton entourage si l'un d'entre eux voudrait bien me déposer, sans quoi je manquerai mon avion. Merci d'avance..._"

Il releva la tête vers son père, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée qu'il se propose de la déposer.

**_Elle n'a pas de taxi pour l'emmener à l'aéroport...**

Billy secoua la tête en comprenant où voulait en venir son fils.

**_Demande à Seth s'il ne peut pas le faire... Ou à Leah...**

**_Tu as raison, c'est préférable...** acquiesça Jacob.

Pendant que son nouveau compagnon hésitait sur la personne à qui demander ce service, Leah était arrivée au poste, un peu angoissée à l'idée de ne pas arriver à convaincre Embry de donner une chance à son frère. Elle croisa Seth, qui avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, et lui demanda si le chef Call était dans son bureau.

**_Ouais... Il s'est barricadé et envoie bouler tous ceux qui veulent lui parler... Bon courage, ma vieille... **grommela Seth.

Leah déglutit mais se rendit dans le bureau d'Embry d'un pas déterminé. Le jeune homme essayait de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur la paperasse qu'il tenait entre les mains quand il l'entendit frapper à la porte et entrer sans attendre sa permission. Il se retourna,furieux devant tant de toupet et s'apprêtait à renvoyer cette personne d'où elle venait en bonne et due forme lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte qu'il s'agissait de Leah. Il se figea un instant avant de reprendre son masque de froideur.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Leah afficha un sourire en coin. L'attitude d'Embry ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde.

**_Je suis venue te parler, comme promis...**

Embry soupira et se tourna vers les casiers ou étaient rangés les dossiers.

**_Tu perds ton temps Leah, en plus je n'ai pas le temps.**

**_A d'autres, Embry... Avoue que tu aurais trouvé le temps pour moi si j'étais venue te dire que j'avais changé d'avis...**

Embry la foudroya du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le dossier qu'il était censé étudier.

**_Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que tu ne comprennes que quoi qu'il se serait passé, je ne serais pas revenue avec toi... Je... Je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a vécu, mais ça n'aurait pas duré, de toutes manières...** soupira Leah.

**_Tu m'as quitté uniquement parce que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, Leah, sans quoi on serait encore ensemble à l'heure qu'il est ! **rétorqua Embry, qui essayait de garder une attitude digne malgré la triste qu'il éprouvait face aux paroles de celle qu'il considérait comme l'amour de sa vie.

**_Non ! Tu as tout faux ! **s'insurgea la jeune femme en secouant vigoureusement la tête. **Je t'ai quitté parce que même si je tiens énormément à toi, ça n'ira jamais plus loin, même si j'avais beau essayer de me persuader du contraire ! C'est ça, le problème, et ça l'a toujours été ! Tu m'aimes bien plus que je ne t'aime... Plus que je ne le mérite...**

Embry posa enfin le dossier, ne pouvant plus jouer la comédie.

**_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu l'aimes lui et pas moi, Leah ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait sa peine et son désespoir.

La Quileute recula, le cœur serré.

**_Je... Je n'en sais rien... Il... Il a juste réussi à atteindre mon âme là où tu ne l'as qu'effleuré...**

Embry baissa la tête, meurtri, avant de lui tourner le dos et de faire de nouveau semblant de s'occuper, bien trop affecté par la sincérité et l'intensité des propos de la jeune femme.

**_Alors je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur...** murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Leah ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers lui et de l'enlacer.

**_Tu seras toujours quelqu'un de spécial pour moi, Embry Call... Même si tu décides de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole... Mais ne renie pas ton frère à cause de quelque chose qu'on n'a pas pu contrôler... Demande-toi ce que tu aurais fais à sa place... Sincèrement...**

Embry frémit. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, il aurait fait exactement le même choix que Jacob. Il ne pensait pas cela à cause de ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, mais parce que Leah était une fille exceptionnelle qu'il ne fallait surtout pas laisser filer. Son cœur se serra et il lui rendit son étreinte, un goût d'adieu filtrant dans ce contact.

**_J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça...**dit-il en se détachant d'elle.

Leah lui sourit tristement.

**_Je comprends, mais si ça t'intéresse, je laisserai une gamelle à la maison pour toi, comme d'habitude... Je ne cherche pas à te forcer la main, mais j'imagine que tu n'as pas mangé hier soir alors... Si t'as un petit creux, passe la prendre !**

**_Ouais...C'est vrai que je meurs de faim... **avoua-t-il en lui offrant un petit sourire gêné.

**_Alors n'hésite pas... Ce soir, c'est poulet pané ! **dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de froncer les sourcils en sentant le portable de Leah vibrer dans sa poche à ce moment là.** Je dois répondre... Prends soin de toi, Ok ?**

Embry hocha la tête tandis qu'elle sortait.

**_Toi aussi... **souffla-t-il, malgré tout inquiet pour son amie au sujet de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son demi-frère.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre de ne pas être entendue par son ami ou son frère, Leah décrocha le téléphone, intriguée.

**_Oui ?**

**_Salut, c'est moi...Je te dérange ?** demanda prudemment Jacob.

Ce dernier l'avait appelée avec une certaine réticence après s'être rendu compte que Seth n'était pas chez lui. Il préférait néanmoins que ce soit elle qui aille chercher son ex plutôt que lui, craignant qu'elle ne lui en veuille s'il le faisait.

**_Non, pas du tout... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **s'enquit Leah.

**_Eh bien...J'aurais un petit service à te demander... Enfin, pas si petit que ça, en fin de compte...**

Leah se raidit.

**_Dis toujours...**

**_Hum... Bella n'a pas de moyen de locomotion pour se rendre à Port Angeles...Et elle voulait savoir si quelqu'un pouvait la déposer... Je me suis dis que tu n'aimerais sûrement pas que je m'en charge moi même... Alors je me demandais si tu pouvais y aller à ma place... J'aurais bien demander à Seth, mais il travail...**

**_Tu veux que moi... J'aille déposer Bella... A Port Angeles ?** hoqueta Leah.

**_Écoute, ça me gêne tout autant que toi et si j'avais une autre option, crois-moi, je ne t'en aurai même pas parlé. Mais c'est soit toi, soit moi et je crois que tu n'aimerais pas me savoir avec elle, tout comme moi pour Embry et toi...** répondit Jacob, mal à l'aise.

**_D'accord, j'irai...** soupira Leah, vaincue par la logique implacable du jeune homme.

**_Désolé de t'infliger ça...**

**_C'est bon... Elle est où, exactement ?**

**_Elle a pris une chambre à l'hôtel de Forks...**

**_Dis-lui que j'arrive dans un quart d'heure...**

Jacob la remercia avant de raccrocher, espérant que la rencontre entre les deux jeunes femmes se passerait le mieux possible.

Bella attendait dans le petit hall avec sa valise. Elle avait espéré que ce serait Jacob qui l'emmènerait, mais ce dernier avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas et que la seule personne disponible était Leah, celle qui lui avait volé son grand amour. Décidément, le sort s'acharnait contre elle. Non seulement son fiancé la quittait pour une autre, en plus son père était hospitalisé pour, elle ne savait, quelle raison. Et pour couronner le tout, il fallait que ce soit cette femme qui l'escorte à l'aéroport.

Lorsque Leah, qui appréhendait elle aussi de se retrouver seule dans une voiture avec celle dont elle avait récupéré le fiance, se gara devant l'entrée de l'hôtel de Forks et klaxonna, Bella sortit à sa rencontre, non sans avoir pris une grande inspiration pour avoir l'air forte devant elle. Elle posa sa valise à l'arrière et monta à côté de sa rivale.

**_Salut...**dit-elle gênée.

Leah se tendit et lui fit un sourire crispé.

**_Salut... **

La Quileute démarra la voiture sans plus de cérémonie. Bella regardait le paysage par la fenêtre, essayant de se donner une certaine contenance quand Leah rompit le silence gênant qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

_**Je suis désolée, Bella...**

L'intéressée tourna la tête vers elle et lui répondit froidement.

**_Pourquoi exactement ? Pour m'avoir volé Jake ou pour m'avoir ridiculisé ?**

Leah resserra le volant en essayant de se calmer.

**_Pour vous avoir mis dans une situation que je ne connais que trop bien... Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je sais ce que vous éprouvez, et que je n'ai jamais souhaité que ça se passe comme ça...**

C'en était trop pour Bella, qui n'avalait pas une seconde les paroles emplies de compassion et de remords de celle qui venait de briser son couple.

**_Oh je vous en prie ! Si vous vouliez vraiment m'éviter de vivre la même chose, vous vous seriez abstenu de draguer mon fiancé ! Mais c'est vrai, il est tellement irrésistible et vous tellement jalouse que vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de lui sauter dessus, n'est-ce pas ?**

**_Lui sauter dessus ? **pouffa Leah. **Vous parlez comme si j'avais vampirisé Jacob ! Eh bien, désolée de vous décevoir, très chère, mais ce serait plutôt le contraire ! Dès le début on a essayé de prendre nos distances, quand on a senti qu'on était attirés l'un par l'autre, mais c'était plus fort que nous ! **

Bella tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, furieuse contre cette femme, mais surtout contre elle-même pour ne s'être rendue compte de rien. Et après avoir repris le contrôle d'elle même, elle lui répondit, sûre d'elle.

**_On a vécu trois ans ensemble et vous croyez sincèrement que trois petits jours suffisent pour qu'il m'oublie ? Alors c'est que vous êtes vraiment naïve...**

Leah freina net. Elle savait qu'elle paraîtrait garce, mais l'assurance de Bella la mettait hors d'elle. Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant en lui laissant entendre le fond de sa pensée.

**_Il lui a fallu une journée avec moi pour qu'il oublie de vous appeler, deux pour qu'il refuse de vous toucher, et trois pour qu'il vous quitte... Combien de jours pensez-vous qu'il doive passer avec moi pour qu'il vous oublie complètement ?**

Bella fulminait. Elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus, mais elle savait qu'elle était une piètre combattante face à la Quileute, sans parler de sa légendaire maladresse.

**_Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais il me reviendra, d'une manière ou d'une autre vous verrez... Je l'aime suffisamment pour le laisser s'amuser avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai marre et qu'il souhaite retrouver la merveilleuse vie de couple qu'il menait avec moi ! **dit-elle en la fusillant du regard.

**_Merveilleuse, oui... Au point qu'il envisage déjà de venir vivre chez son père et qu'il commence à chercher du travail dans la région de Seattle... **répliqua Leah en reprenant la route, légèrement amusée.

Bella frémit et tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

**_Comment ça ?**

**_Jacob cherche du travail dans la région. Il veut venir vivre ici. Il veut officialiser les choses entre nous. En à peine trois jours... Et si je n'avais pas le mariage en horreur, qui sait... Peut-être est-ce que vous seriez en train de marcher pour aller prendre votre avion pendant qu'on taillerait la route jusqu'au Nevada pour nous marier en vitesse... Tenez, d'ailleurs, ce soir, je le lui demanderai ! Ça risque d'être marrant !**

Bella bouillait intérieurement et avait les joues en feu tandis qu'elle réfléchissait aux paroles de Leah. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar. L'homme de sa vie la quittait soudainement après une merveilleuse demande en mariage et seulement après quelques jours de séparation ! Elle regrettait amèrement de l'avoir incité à renouer avec son père. Si elle avait tenu sa langue, ils seraient tous les deux à Jacksonville en train de préparer leur mariage à l'heure qu'il est .

**_Il reviendra... Ça n'est qu'une question de temps. Jacob a toujours été très impulsif dans ses décisions, il se rendra compte qu'il a précipité les choses entre vous et à ce moment là, il vous quittera. Il verra que ce qu'il a pris pour de l'amour n'est en fait qu'une simple attirance physique...**

Leah frémit, consciente que ses propos avaient blessé Bella. Elle s'en voulait vraiment de lui faire subir ça car, malgré tout ce qui avait été dit, elle pouvait s'identifier à elle. Combien de fois avait-elle espéré le retour de Sam après qu'il l'ait quitté pour Emily? Combien de fois s'était-elle demandé si elle avait bien fait de céder à Jacob et si elle n'avait pas brisé une histoire faite pour durer? Elle soupira lourdement et reprit, la voix teintée de compassion.

**_Je l'aime, Bella... C'est tout ce dont je suis sûre... Si Jacob veut retourner vers vous, s'il est plus heureux avec vous, je ne le retiendrai pas... Je vous aiderai même pour le mariage, s'il le faut...**

Bella tourna la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, surprise par ses paroles.

**_Vous feriez ça ?**

**_Je suis assez tordue pour le faire, ouais...** acquiesça Leah.** Et ce serait également ma manière de m'excuser auprès de vous de vous avoir séparés...**

Bella continua de l'observer en silence. Elle comprenait soudain pourquoi Jacob était tombé amoureux d'elle. Leah était tout son contraire. Franche, altruiste, imprévisible...Tout ce qu'elle ne serait jamais, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait des qualités certes, mais il lui avait toujours manqué ce côté spontané qui aurait permis à leur relation de garder une certaine fraîcheur. Jacob ne lui avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, mais il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il choisisse une femme aussi différente d'elle.

**_Nous sommes tellement différentes que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas rivaliser avec vous... **avoua-t-elle en soupirant.

**_C'est aussi ce que je me dis à votre sujet... Il tient beaucoup à vous, et ça, ça ne changera pas...** sourit tristement Leah.

Bella baissa la tête, aussi bien touchée qu'attristée par les propos de sa rivale. Elles arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport et Leah stationna au niveau de l'arrêt minute. Bella descendit et récupéra sa valise sur le siège arrière avant de revenir au niveau de la portière, hésitante.

**_Merci... Même si je ne vous apprécie guère à présent, j'espère que vous le rendrez heureux...Il le mérite vraiment...**

**_C'est vrai, il mérite le meilleur... Prenez soin de vous, et j'espère que votre père se rétablira vite...**

Bella lui fit un sourire crispé et s'éloigna vers le hall.

* * *

Supergirl : Bella qui dégage ! Enfin une bonne chose de fait !

Leilani : Ça c'est bien vrai ! Alors, que pensez-vous de la réaction de Leah face à Bella ? Perso, j'aurais été bien plus méchante qu'elle...

Supergirl : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas...

Leah : Vous n'avez pas honte ? La pauvre fille s'est fait piquer son mec par une espèce de bombe sexuelle et vous trouvez le moyen de la rabaisser encore plus ?

Bella : Bombe sexuelle ? Non mais, tu t'es vu ?

Leah : Justement. Je suis belle, athlétique, j'ai la peau satinée et je ne ressemble pas à un zombie dépressif anorexique...

Leilani se gratte la tête : Ça existe les zombies anorexiques ?

Leah : Dans un monde où les vampires sont recouverts de poussière de fée anti UV, plus rien ne m'étonnerait...

Bella *tape du pied en poussant un cri de frustration* : Jake, dis quelque chose ! Ne la laisses me traiter de cette manière !

Jacob *déglutit* : Ben... C'est que... J'ai signé un contrat avec Leah qui lui rapporterait la moitié de mes biens si jamais je la contredisais, en particulier devant toi... Et elle a un sacré avocat...

Bella : Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Supergirl : Hum... Je crois pas, je connais personnellement cette avocate... Un vrai requin !

Leilani *soupire* : Oh que oui...

Leah : Bref, je tiens à m'excuser auprès des zombies dépressifs du monde entier de les avoir comparés d'abord à cette fille qui n'a plus aucune dignité après que je lui ai subilement pris son fiancé, et ensuite à des vampires qui se badigeonnent de baume pailleté pour ne pas cramer au soleil. Cela ne se reproduira plus...

Bella : Tu... Tu... Rraaaahhh ! *bouscule tout le monde en se précipitant dehors*

Supergirl : Qui a envie d'une glace ?

Leah, Leilani et Jacob lèvent tous la main avec enthousiasme.


	17. Chapter 16

Leah, encore bouleversée par sa discussion avec Bella, se dirigea directement vers le sentier de la maison en chêne, après avoir informé Jacob que Bella avait bien atteint l'aéroport saine et sauve. Arrivée là-bas, elle entra dans la maison et fondit en larmes, épuisée moralement et pleine de remords.

Jacob avait senti au ton de la voix de la jeune femme qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il n'attendit pas l'heure du rendez-vous qu'ils avaient conclu pour se rendre lui aussi à la maison en chêne, se disant que Leah s'y rendrait sûrement pour se changer les idées et que si elle n'y était pas, il l'attendrait de tout manière. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva au sentier et vit sa voiture garée. Il descendit et ne la voyant pas à l'extérieur, décida d'entrer.

**_Leah ? **l'appela-t-il.

Leah était recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle entendit Jacob arriver, mais n'avait pas la force de se lever. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en la voyant dans cette position et s'approcha précipitamment.

**_Hey... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça s'est mal passé avec Bella ? **demanda-t-il très inquiet en encadrant son visage de ses mains.

Leah s'accrocha au T-shirt de Jacob.

**_Je... Je suis... Un monstre... Si tu avais... Entendu... Ce que je lui ai balancé à la figure... La pauvre fille... Était mal... Et moi...**

Jacob secoua la tête.

**_Non, je t'interdis de dire une telle chose ! Ce qui est arrivé est triste pour Bella, mais c'est comme ça, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit ! Si il y a un coupable c'est moi, OK ? C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, moi qui t'ai presque harcelé pour que tu cèdes ! C'est moi le fautif, pas toi, Leah ! **

**_Non... J'aurais pu... Dire non... J'aurais pu... Essayer de t'éviter... Mais... Je le voulais, moi aussi... Je voulais que tu sois à moi...**

**_Et je le voulais tout autant que toi ! Leah, on est tombé amoureux ! C'est difficile pour Bella, mais elle ne sera ni la première ni la dernière à vivre une peine de cœur. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent... Elle survivra, c'est une fille qui a de la ressource, elle trouvera quelqu'un de bien qui l'aimera comme moi je t'aime et elle finira par m'oublier !**

Les mots de Jacob la renvoyèrent à ce qu'elle avait dit à Bella.

**_Promets-moi que si tu penses avoir fait une erreur, tu n'hésiteras pas à me le dire... ** murmura-t-elle.

Jacob lui caressa le visage.

**_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirai une chose pareille... C'est toi que j'aime et toi que je veux Leah...**

**_Elle a dit... Que tu étais impulsif...**

Jacob soupira. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elles avaient pu se dire, mais il en voulait à Bella d'avoir mis Leah dans un état pareil.

**_C'est vrai que je suis impulsif, c'est dans ma nature, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ma décision était précipitée et irréfléchie. Dès que je t'ai vu, je n'ai eu aucun doute sur ce que je voulais vraiment. J'ai tout de suite senti qu'entre Bella et moi, il n'était plus question d'amour, parce qu'à la seconde ou j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai su que ce serait toi et personne d'autre... Que tu serais celle avec qui je voudrais passer le restant de mes jours...**

Leah tressaillit et ancra son regard à celui de Jacob.

**_Tu le veux vraiment ?**

**_Je le désire plus que tout au monde ! **répondit Jacob en la regardant avec détermination.

Leah inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux en lançant la phrase qui lui faisait le plus peur.

**_Épouse-moi, alors...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, croyant un instant avoir mal entendu. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt plusieurs fois, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

**_Tu...Tu es sérieuse ?**

Leah rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, craintive.

**_Je t'aime, et j'ai ressenti exactement la même chose que toi... Je veux être celle qui te réchauffera les pieds quand tu auras froid en hiver, qui broiera tes aliments quand tu n'auras plus de dents... Et c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que j'en ai vraiment envie... **Elle lui prit le visage en coupe et lui murmura tendrement. **Épouse-moi, Jacob...**

Jacob la dévisagea un instant, encore hébété par sa déclaration, avant de réagir enfin.

**_Wow ! Si je m'attendais à ça ne me levant ce matin... **Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa avec urgence.** Oui, oui et encore oui !**

Leah sourit contre les lèvres de Jacob, soulagée et heureuse qu'il accepte sa proposition.

**_Viens, on va chercher le vieux, et on part à Vegas !**

Jacob quitta ses lèvres, surpris.

**_Vegas ? Tu veux dire que tu comptes m'épouser dans les heures qui viennent ? Pas dans six mois ou un an ?**

Leah fronça les sourcils.

**_Oh... Si tu veux attendre...**

**_Non, non ! Le plus tôt sera le mieux... Je m'étonnais juste de ton empressement... C'est... **Il hésita. **C'est ta discussion avec elle qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?**

**_Oui et non... C'est surtout ma discussion avec Embry qui m'a ouvert les yeux... Quand ça a commencé à chauffer avec Bella, je lui ai dit que si je n'avais pas aussi peur du mariage, j'aurais sauté le pas... Et tu viens de finir de me convaincre...**

**_Alors ne perdons pas de temps, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Billy quand il saura ! **s'exclama Jacob en lui faisant un large sourire.

**_Ah mince ! On ne peut pas... Tu as un dîner avec Emily ce soir ! **le taquina subitement Leah.

**_Oh non...** grimaça-t-il. **J'ai aucune envie d'y aller. J'ai qu'à les appeler et m'excuser auprès d'eux !**

**_Et tu lui diras quoi ? "Désolé, mais je me marie ce soir"?**

Jacob l'enlaça et haussa les épaules.

**_Pourquoi pas ? J'ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits tellement je suis heureux, là, tout de suite !**

**_Contente toi d'aller chercher le vieux...** gloussa Leah. **Je m'occupe d'Emily et des sandwiches pour la route, et on se retrouve chez toi...**

Jacob acquiesça avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**_On a le temps pour une petite gâterie ? **murmura-t-il alors qu'il explorait déjà son cou.

Leah gémit et s'attaqua au jean de Jacob.

**_On a toujours le temps pour ce genre de choses...**

Jacob sourit contre sa peau et passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, commençant à caresser sa poitrine à travers son soutien gorge.

**_Tu as raison, après tout on n'a pas fait l'amour depuis des heures !**

Leah défit les boutons de son pantalon et glissa sa main dans le boxer de Jacob, saisissant à pleine main son membre déjà gonflé par le désir.

**_Des heures ? Bon sang ! Il faut vite qu'on rectifie le tir... **souffla-t-elle, au bord de l'implosion.

Jacob gémit en sentant ses doigts autour de lui. Alors qu'il la regardait, ses yeux noircis par un désir brûlant, il la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa sur une petite table au fond de la maison. Là, il passa ses mains sous sa jupe et descendit sa petite culotte d'un geste rapide avant de faire de même avec ses propres vêtements. Puis, il revint à l'assaut en se faufilant entre les jambes de Leah, parsemant son cou de baisers enflammés.

Leah passa ses bras autour du cou de Jacob et le supplia de l'embrasser. Elle avait besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était purement viscéral. Il lui fallait le plus de contact possible, et un simple mouvement de ses lèvres sur sa peau la transportait dans un autre monde.

Jacob lui obéit et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes tandis que sa langue partit instinctivement retrouver celle de sa partenaire avant d'entamer une danse sensuelle. S'aidant d'une ses mains, il plaça son membre en face de la féminité de Leah et entra enfin en elle. Il sentit alors un frisson le parcourir, mais ne quitta pas ses lèvres pour autant.

Leah resserra son étreinte et se plaça à l'extrême bord de la table tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Jacob, gémissant contre ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme se sentait complet à cet instant. Être en elle était pour lui un véritable plaisir. Il commença alors à se mouvoir en elle, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement, alors qu'il mordillait sa peau.

Il semblait à la Quileute que leur moment intime était beaucoup plus intense que d'ordinaire. Elle ignorait si cela venait de l'excitation due à leur union imminente ou au fait qu'elle se sentait libérée de ses peurs. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'atteindre le septième ciel, tremblant violemment contre son aimé, sans toutefois se détacher de ses lèvres.

Jacob adorait la sentir trembler contre lui. Il souhaitait à chacun de leurs ébats qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que lui si ce n'est plus. C'était probablement grâceau fait qu'ils fassent passer leurs désirs personnels au second plan pour ne penser qu'au désir de l'autre qu'ils étaient si heureux et complémentaires. Alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de lui, Jacob se sentit perdre pied à son tour, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait alors qu'une vague de plaisir se répandait en lui. Il se déversa en elle en lâchant un long râle de plaisir.

**_Oh... Leah, tu es... Fantastique !**

Leah lui sourit, haletante.

**_Attends de voir ce que je te réserve une fois mariés !**

**_Mmmhh, j'ai hâte d'y être, future Madame Black ! **minauda Jacob.

**_Je te parie que tu te défileras une fois devant l'autel ! **le défia Leah.

Jacob lui fit un sourire en coin et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

**_ Alors là, tu rêves ! Tu seras bientôt officiellement à moi ! Et puis, n'oublie pas que ce sera ton rôle de broyer ma nourriture !**

**_Uniquement lorsque tu n'auras plus de dents, mon pote ! **

Jacob fronça les sourcils, un peu sceptique.

**_Tu m'aimeras toujours à ce moment là ? Je veux dire... Même lorsque je devrai prendre du Viagra pour te satisfaire...**

Leah pouffa.

**_D'abord, même si c'est délicieux, y a pas que le sexe qui me plaît chez toi...Mais oui, je suis certaine de t'aimer autant... Et toi ? Tu m'aimeras toujours quand je ressemblerai à ma mère ?**

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans son cou et inspirait son parfum.

**_Ta mère est plutôt bien conservée, je trouve... **la taquina-t-il.

Leah fronça les sourcils.

**_T'as maté ma mère, toi ?**

Jacob rigola.

**_J'aurais pu, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma future femme ! Et pour répondre à ta question, jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer. Tu as volé mon cœur et je refuse de le récupérer, quoi qu'il arrive...**

Leah se détendit et lui embrassa la tempe.

**_Ça tombe bien, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de te le redonner...**

Jacob se redressa en souriant et la dévisagea amoureusement avant de l'embrasser avec une grande douceur. La jeune femme répondit à son baiser avec tout autant de tendresse et, sans un mot, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, le cour battant.

**_On se voit tout à l'heure... **souffla-t-elle en entrant dans sa voiture, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

Jacob la regarda partir, le sourire aux lèvres, puis monta dans sa voiture à son tour pour rentrer chez Billy. Une fois arrivé, il descendit avec précipitation, excité comme une puce.

**_P'pa ? J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! T'es où ?**

Billy sortit de sa chambre, intrigué par la soudaine joie de son fils.

**_Je suis là... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que Leah t'a donné une surdose de pilules du bonheur...**

Jacob lui fit un sourire éclatant.

**_Non, mais c'est tout comme, alors accroche toi à ton fauteuil ! **Il prit une grande inspiration. **Leah et moi, on va se marier !**

**_Qu'est-ce que t'as bu, fils ? **sourcilla Billy.

**_Je suis sérieux, on va se marier, elle m'a demander de l'épouser ! Tu peux y croire toi ? Leah Clearwater, qui a toujours eu une peur bleue de s'engager, m'a demandé en mariage ! Bon, je sais que c'est pas très conventionnel que ce soit la fille qui fasse sa demande, mais peu importe !**

Billy hoqueta, surpris par les propos de Jacob.

**_L-Leah t'a demandé de l'épouser ? LA Leah ? Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête lors d'une rencontre avec le Lapin de Pâques ? Ça serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus crédible !**

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Papa ! Je te raconte pas des salades ! D'ailleurs elle nous rejoint tout à l'heure et on t'emmène à Vegas pour officialiser la chose ! **dit-il fièrement.

Billy prit le temps d'assimiler tout ce que son fils venait de lui dire.

**_Résumons la situation, tu veux bien ? Leah, ma petite Leah, t'a demandé toi, Jacob, qu'elle ne connaît que depuis maintenant 4 jours, en mariage. Et toi, Jacob, mon fils qui ne la connaît également que depuis 4 jours, tu as accepté sa demande ! Et pour couronner le tout, vous voulez le faire tout de suite, à Las Vegas, et vous comptez m'emmener avec vous ?**

**_Oui, c'est à peu près ça, en effet...** rigola Jacob. **Papa, je sais ce que tu dois te dire... Qu'on précipite les choses, qu'on devrait attendre, et tout et tout. Mais on en meurt d'envie tous les deux et de toute façon, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir Leah se défiler si on repousse davantage...**

Billy soupira, encore sous le choc.

**_Wow...**

**_Ouais, j'ai eu la même réaction quand elle m'a fait sa demande... Alors ? Tu acceptes de venir avec nous et d'être notre témoin ? **demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Billy esquissa un sourire.

**_Tu penses vraiment que je vais rester ici et manquer le mariage de mon premier fils et de ma filleule ?**

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit et il se précipita vers son père en l'enlaçant brièvement.

**_Merci, merci, merci ! T'es le meilleur !**

**_Je sais ! Je sais !** concéda Billy en riant de bon cœur.

**_Prépare quelques affaires, je pense qu'on restera là bas un jour ou deux avant de rentrer à la Push...**

Billy fonça dans sa chambre en chantonnant.

**_Je vais aller à Vegas ! Je vais aller à Vegas !**

Jacob secoua la tête, amusé, avant de monter à l'étage préparer sa valise.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Leah frappa à la porte des Black avec un sac de voyage et les bras chargés de victuailles. Jacob venait de finir de boucler sa petite valise quand il l'entendit. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, le cœur battant d'excitation. Il ouvrit la porte et un large sourire illumina son visage en voyant sa future femme.

**_Vous êtes prêts ? **s'enquit-elle en s'empourprant, légèrement embarrassée.

**_P'pa ? T'as fini ? **cria Jacob depuis l'entrée, sans la lâcher du regard.

Billy déboula dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres.

**_Ouais ! Je suis fin prêt ! J'ai ramassé mes économies et j'ai hâte de pouvoir jouer !**

**_Du calme, le vieux ! On y va pour se marier, pas pour flamber !** gronda Leah, sans détacher non plus son regard de Jacob.

**_L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Qui sait, on sera peut-être riches, en revenant de là ! **affirma Billy.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Mouais, on peut toujours rêver ! Je vais chercher ma valise et j'arrive !**

Leah installa Billy dans sa voiture, plus spacieuse et rapide que celle de Jacob, ainsi que le fauteuil et les valises dans le coffre, et attendit que le jeune homme les rejoigne.

Jacob ferma la porte de la maison et s'assit à côté de Leah après avoir déposé sa valise dans le coffre.

**_Las Vegas, baby ! **dit-il à la manière d'une pub en regardant sa promise.

Leah éclata de rire et démarra la voiture, terriblement angoissée et excitée à l'idée de faire ce voyage qui changerait le cours de leur existence.


	18. Chapter 17

Nous retrouvons nos deux compères en route pour Las Vegas, la ville du péché ! ^^

Merci à **Emichlo** et **Allison** pour leurs reviews.

On espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jamais Leah n'avait été aussi impatiente à l'idée de se marier. Le trajet se passait dans la bonne humeur, même si Jacob,Billy et elle se disputaient pour la musique qu'il écoutaient. Soudain, le père de Jacob posa une question qui la déstabilisa.

**_Après votre mariage, où comptez-vous vivre ?**

**_Ben, en fait...On a pas encore réfléchi à tout, mais je compte déjà revenir vivre à la Push et à partir de là, on verra comment on s'organise... **répondit Jacob.

**_Je crois... Qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre pour qu'on vive ensemble... **ajouta Leah avec hésitation.

**_Pourquoi ça ?** s'enquit Jacob en la dévisageant, sourcils froncés.

**_Parce que même si je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent dire sur moi, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à ta réputation...**

**_Moi je ne m'en fiche pas. Je tiens à te protéger, alors si on doit attendre pour éviter qu'ils ne déblatèrent sur ton dos, ça me va, mais en ce qui me concerne, je me contre fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi.**

Billy sourit en les entendant.

**_Ne sont-ils pas mignons, à penser à l'autre avant leur propres besoins... Pourvu que ça dure !**

**_Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? **gronda Jacob. **Je sais pas moi, compter tes sous ou penser à combien tu vas miser à Vegas ?**

**_Leah Clearwater, sors de ce corps ! **le taquina son père.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Rappelle-moi pourquoi on l'a amené avec nous ?**

**_On a besoin d'un témoin, mais il est toujours temps de le ramener, on trouvera sûrement quelqu'un d'autre une fois là bas...**

**_Si vous faites ça, je vous répudie tous les deux ! **grogna Billy.

Les futurs mariés ricanèrent à ces mots.

**_Bouhouhou ! Je me pisse dessus tellement j'ai peur ! **lança Leah.

**_On sait très bien que tu meurs d'envie d'aller à Vegas, alors sois sage ou on t'abandonne sur le bord de la route... **dit Jacob.

**_Je suis sage ! **se défendit Billy. **J'ai juste dit que je vous trouvais adorables et vous voulez m'empêcher d'aller jouer aux machines à sous !**

**_Tu pourras t'amuser ne t'en fait pas, mais promet-nous de ne pas dilapider pas tout ton argent ! **demanda Jacob.

Billy leva la main droite et plaça sa main gauche sur le cœur.

**_Parole de scout !**

Leah secoua la tête, hilare.

**_Seth a été scout, et quand on voit le résultat, j'aurais tendance à ne pas leur faire confiance !**

**_De toute façon on gardera une partie de sa fortune, histoire d'être sûrs qu'il tiendra parole... **ajouta Jacob.

**_Y a intérêt ! **pouffa Leah.

**_Je ne dépenserai pas tout... Une partie me servira a réserver MA suite... Parce qu'il faut être réalistes, vous m'emmenez à Vegas, et vous allez vouloir m'abandonner après votre mariage pour aller faire je ne sais quelles cochonneries en tant que jeunes mariés, alors... Je ne pense pas que vous voudriez que je dorme avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? **railla Billy.

Jacob sourit de plus belle.

**_Il n'a pas tort... **souffla-t-il sensuellement à Leah.

La jeune garda les yeux rivés sur la route, essayant de contrôler la chaleur qui se réveillait au niveau de son bas-ventre lorsqu'elle songeait à leur nuit de noces.

**_Un pourrait parler d'autre chose ? Ce serait vraiment préférable, si vous ne voulez pas que je me mette sur le bas-côté et que je n'agresse sexuellement mon futur mari...**

Jacob rigola en voyant l'effort qu'elle faisait pour rester maîtresse d'elle même.

**_Personnellement, ça ne me gênerait pas du tout que tu m'agresses, là tout de suite, mais le vieux est trop impatient d'être à Vegas et moi de pouvoir enfin t'épouser, alors patience ma puce...**

**_Et puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit : "Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon" !** rajouta Billy, amusé.

Leah se renfrogna et augmenta le son de l'autoradio pour se changer les idées tandis que Jacob regardait son père sévèrement, l'air de dire "n'en rajoute pas". Lui aussi était très impatient à l'idée d'être enfin marié avec la femme qu'il aimait et avait encore plus hâte d'être seul avec elle dans leur suite.

**_Je vais essayer de dormir un peu, réveil moi quand tu veux que je prenne le relais...**

Leah acquiesça et le reste du trajet se passa sans anicroches. Jacob et elle se relayèrent plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à destination.

Le cœur de la Quileute manqua un battement au moment où ils virent le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville.

**_Ça y est, on y est... **souffla-t-elle, fébrile.

Jacob, qui somnolait, épuisé par ce long trajet, ouvrit les yeux et vit lui aussi le panneau de bienvenue. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

**_Hé, le vieux ! Réveille-toi, on est à Vegas ! **dit-il en secouant son père qui dormait à l'arrière.

**_Hein ? Quoi?** sursauta Billy.** Oh ! C'est encore plus coloré que dans mes souvenirs !**

**_T'es déjà venu ici ? **demanda Jacob, étonné.

**_Oh, juste une fois, avec ta mère...** répondit nonchalamment Billy. **Pour notre voyage de noces...On y avait passé une journée, avant de partir en Californie...**

**_Eh bien, on dirait que je marche dans tes pas ! Faudra que tu me racontes ça !**

**_C'est vrai, on s'est tous les deux fait menés par le bout du nez par les femmes qu'on aimait... C'était une idée de ta mère, de s'arrêter à Vegas...**

**_Elles savent comment s'y prendre et le pire c'est que j'adore ça... **concéda Jacob.

Leah lui fit un clin d'oeil entendu avant de reporter son attention sur la route et dereprendre.

**_Vous préférez quoi ? Qu'on cherche un endroit où se marier et ensuite un hôtel, ou qu'on choisisse l'hôtel, qu'on se repose, et qu'on se marie demain ?**

**_Qu'on se marie d'abord ! **répondit hâtivement Jacob.

**_Je suis vraiment très fatigué, vous savez...** les taquina Billy.

Jacob le regarda d'un air menaçant.

**_Tu auras tout le temps de te reposer au lieu de jouer aux machines à sous une fois qu'on sera mariés !**

**_D'accord ! D'accord ! Mariez-vous !**

**_Il y en a pour tous les goûts, Jacob... Quel genre de mariage est-ce que tu veux ? Un truc classique, glauque, exotique ? **questionna Leah.

**_Euh, qu'est-ce que tu entends par exotique ?**

**_J'en sais rien...Un mariage en hélicoptère, dans une ambiance tropicale, ou devant le grand Canyon au coucher du soleil...**

**_Le grand Canyon ! Ça serait parfait : Toi, moi et la nature...Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?**

**_Parfait, comme tu dis... **sourit-elle. **Va pour le grand Canyon, alors ! Regarde dans la boîte à gant si tu retrouves le plan de las Vegas que j'ai imprimé, et dis-moi où se trouve l'office du Tourisme...**

Jacob s'exécuta.

**_Alors...On est sur la 589, tu tourneras à droite sur Paradise Road, puis ce sera au numéro 380...**

**_Bien, Chef ! **

Elle fit comme il lui avait indiqué et elle laissa Jacob aller se renseigner pour leur union au bord du Grand Canyon, anxieuse.

Jacob s'approcha de la réceptionniste et lui expliqua la situation. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire chaleureux et sortit quelques brochures, lui indiquant la marche à suivre ainsi que les prestations et les tarifs. Jacob revint vers sa future femme quelques minutes plus tard.

**_Alors, on doit d'abord se rendre au bureau des permis de mariage pour faire une demande, ensuite on pourra se rendre dans la chapelle de notre choix pour demander la prestation qu'on veut...Elle m'a dit qu'il existe un forfait pour le grand Canyon avec limousine, cérémonie, photographe, hélicoptère, bref la totale pour 800 dollars environ...**

**_800 dollars ? ** hoqueta Billy. **Vous avez des économies, j'espère ! **

**_En fait... J'avais commencé à mettre de côté pour le mariage avec Bella... Je comptais lui faire la surprise... Alors ça tombe bien ! **conclut Jacob d'un ton enjoué, espérant que Leah ne lui en voudrait pas.

Cette dernière se renfrogna immédiatement avant de répondre sèchement.

**_Inutile. Je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, je paie. J'ai largement de quoi le faire, puisque je ne dépense pas la maigre paie que ton radin de père me donne...**

**_Hé ! Je te paye assez et ton frère me vide mon frigo toute les semaines ! **protesta Billy.

**_Leah, je ne veux pas que tu payes, ou en tout cas pas la totalité ! Un mariage se fait à deux alors on fait 50/50 si tu veux, mais je tiens à participer ! Et en ce qui concerne ta paye, je suis sûr que tu auras droit à une augmentation une fois que Billy aura gagné aux machines à sous...** tenta de se rattraper Jacob en sentant le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme

.

**_C'est, ça, rêve toujours, mon petit !** grommela Billy.

**_Je ne veux pas de ton argent pour le mariage, Jacob. Tu n'auras qu'à réserver la suite avec. La suite avec l'argent du mariage de Bella, je m'en fiche, mais mon mariage, tu peux toujours te brosser pour que j'accepte ! **martela Leah.

Jacob leva les mains en l'air, vaincu et ne souhaitant pas qu'elle change d'avis.

**_D'accord...tu as gagné, mais pour la peine, je nous prendrai la suite présidentielle ! Et toi !** **On en reparlera de cette augmentation... **gronda-t-il en se tournant vers Billy.

Leah ne dit plus un mot et Billy continua à ronchonner jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bureau des permis de mariage. Le vieil homme souhaita rester dans la voiture et Leah descendit avec Jacob. Elle grogna en voyant la longueur des files d'attentes. Jacob fit un sourire en coin en remarquant son impatience et passa son bras autour d'elle.

**_T'en fais pas, dans quelques heures tu seras à moi et on ne pensera même plus à la longue attente qu'on aura subi... **la rassura-t-il.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Ouais...Mais on peut aussi accélérer les choses...**

**_Ah oui ? Et comment ?**

Leah lui fit un clin d'œil et se mit à tousser bruyamment et à parler fort.

**_En tout cas, tu es un amour...Je pensais qu'après avoir découvert que j'avais chopé la grippe H1N1, tu aurais repoussé le mariage... Mais non... **Elle tapota l'épaule de la femme devant elle, et cette dernière se retourna, horrifiée. **Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai de la chance, vous ?**

Jacob écarquilla les yeux, à la fois étonné et charmé par tant d'audace. Étrangement, la majorité des gens les laissèrent passer et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le guichet.

**_Et voilà le travail ! **claironna-t-elle, victorieuse.

Jacob sourit et s'approcha de son oreille.

**_Tu sais que tu m'excites quand tu te montres aussi ingénieuse... **souffla-t-il.

Leah frémit.

**_Tu me montreras à quel point APRES le mariage !** minauda-t-elle à son tour.

Jacob sourit davantage et lui embrassa sa joue.

**_Je n'y manquerai pas, tu peux me croire !**

Ils récupérèrent rapidement leur permis de mariage, et remontèrent dans la voiture. Ils allèrent ensuite dans l'une des chapelles mentionnée par la brochure que lui avait donné cette femme à l'office du tourisme. Là ils se renseignèrent pour le forfait du Grand Canyon. Le réceptionniste leur indiqua que c'était bien 800$ tout compris, départ en limousine pour l'aérodrome, décollage en hélico pour se rendre au grand Canyon, puis les noces célébrées en présence d'un témoin, séance photos souvenirs avec un photographe professionnel devant un magnifique coucher desoleil. Après cela, ils survoleraient lavillede nuit et après avoir atterri, la limousine les ramènerait à leur hôtel où ils pourraient célébrer leur récente union comme il se doit, avec champagne et mets délicats. Jacob et elle s'étaient bien sûr empressé d'accepter, excités comme des puces.

**_Mais j'y pense ! On a rien à se mettre... **lui dit-il soudain, inquiet.

**_Avec la quantité de boutiques de mariage au kilomètre, ce serait un crime de ne rien trouver, mais au pire, j'ai ramené une robe blanche... La seule que j'ai, en fait...**

**_Ah oui ?**

**_Ouais, je l'ai achetée en même temps que les sous vêtements comestibles, si tu veux tout savoir ! Mais je vais m'acheter une robe de mariée, une vraie, pour pouvoir me la péter sur les photos !**

Jacob rigola, se rappelant du bon moment qu'il avait passé lors de leur soirée "bière, pizza et sexe".

**_Rassure toi, personne ne pourra rivaliser avec toi de toute façon...**

**_Oui, mais c'est quand même notre mariage !**soupira Leah.

Jacob lui caressa tendrement le visage.

**_Tu as raison, alors ne perdons pas de temps !**

Ils se dépêchèrent de partir chacun de leur côté s'acheter des vêtements pour se marier. Leah trouva une robe dans son style, simple mais sophistiquée, et demanda à pouvoir se rafraîchir et s'habiller à la chapelle, ce qui lui fut accordé, moyennant un petit supplément qu'elle donna volontiers. Elle voulait vraiment être la plus belle possible pour son union avec Jacob. Ils se retrouvèrent deux minutes avant que la limousine ne vienne les chercher. Jacob avait revêtu un costume noir qui lui allait à ravir, et Leah ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser langoureusement en le voyant ainsi.

**_Wow...Tu es torride...** murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Jacob sourit avant de lui prendre la main et de la faire tourner sur elle-même.

**_Et toi, tu es...époustouflante ! **s'émerveilla-t-il en la contemplant.

**_Gardez ces compliments sous le coude, ou vous n'en aurez plus quand vous serez tous seuls, ce soir !** se moqua Billy.

**_Continue comme ça et je te jure qu'on t'attachera à l'hélico avec ton fauteuil pour t'emmener au Grand Canyon ! Tu te feras bouffer par les rapaces, au passage !** menaça Leah.

**_Aucun sens de l'humour, ces jeunes...** se désola Billy.

Le réceptionniste les informa de l'arrivée imminente de la limousine aménagée pour Billy, comme ils l'avaient désiré, et ils y grimpèrent tous trois, trépignant d'impatience. La limousine les conduisit à l'héliport, comme prévu, d'où ils prirent l'hélicoptère en direction du Grand Canyon. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et la future mariée s'extasiait devant la beauté du paysage.

L'anxiété grandissait à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination. Ils se posèrent une demie heure plus tard à quelque mètres de Lipan Point, où l'officiant les attendait. Leah avait du mal à ne pas céder à la panique. Elle savait qu'elle était prête à se marier, mais Jacob? L'était-il réellement?

Le jeune homme regardait la superbe vue avec des yeux émerveillés, comme un enfant le matin deNoël, avant de reporter son attention sur Leah. Le grand moment était enfin arrivé, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'excitation mélangée à de la peur. Non pas parce qu'il craignait de l'épouser, il n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Mais il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle fasse marche arrière. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et pris ses mains dans les siennes en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**_C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire... Même si c'est mon souhait le plus cher, rien ne t'y oblige. Tu ne dois pas m'épouser juste pour me faire plaisir...**

Leah lui sourit et lâcha une de ses mains pour lui caresser tendrement le visage.

**_C'est fou, j'allais te dire la même chose...**

Jacob lui retourna un faible sourire, rassuré. On voyait qu'ils étaient stressé tous les deux à l'idée de sauter le pas.

**_Alors ça veut dire que tu en as vraiment envie ? **dit-il timidement.

**_Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de m'épouser si je n'en mourrais pas d'envie, Jacob Black... Tu peux demander à ton père, je suis sûre qu'il est encore sous le choc... **Billy confirma d'un vigoureux hochement de tête et Leah le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Jacob. **Mais je ne veux pas te forcer la main non plus...On peut attendre...**

**_Ah non !** s'insurgea Billy.** Vous m'avez traîné jusqu'ici, le cadre est magnifique, vous vous mariez maintenant ! Non mais oh !**

Jacob s'approcha encore d'elle et prit son visage en coupe.

**_Moi aussi j'en meurs d'envie Leah. Alors pas question d'attendre, je te veux toi, ici et maintenant !** **En plus le vieux a raison, tout est réuni pour qu'on se marie, je refuse qu'on laisse passé cette chance ! **finit-il en indiquant Billy d'un mouvement de la tête.

**_Je te retiens, Leah Clearwater, à m'appeler le vieux devant mon fils, regarde comment il m'appelle, maintenant !** grommela Billy.

**_Du calme, beau papa! C'est affectueux !**

Jacob rigola avant de regarder le soleil qui se couchait de plus en plus.

**_Alors, toujours partante ? Parce que si on doit se marier, vaudrait mieux le faire tant qu'il fait jour tu ne crois pas ?**

**_Vaut mieux, oui ! **acquiesça Leah en le tirant vers l'officiant. ** J'ai pas claqué 800 balles pour me marier dans le noir !**

L'officiant rit devant l'empressement de Leah et commença la cérémonie. Il fit le traditionnel discours de présentation des mariés et lut un passage de... Leah ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il disait, en réalité. Elle contemplait amoureusement Jacob, heureuse de pouvoir l'appeler son mari dans un avenir plus que proche.

Jacob tentait lui aussi de se concentrer en vain sur le discours de l'officiant, mais rien à faire, il était trop obnubilé par la jeune femme en robe blanche qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il la trouvait tout simplement magnifique, la lumière du soleil couchant faisant ressortir la beauté de sa peau cuivrée. Il réalisa alors la chance qu'il avait que cette femme qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de mariage, accepte d'unir sa vie à la sienne. Depuis le début, au fond de lui, il avait sentit qu'elle était spéciale. Et cette vérité c'était avérée de plus en plus claire à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Il ne savait trop comment, mais le fait est qu'elle lui avait fait tourner la tête au point qu'il en oublie tout le reste et même celle qu'il croyait aimer plus que tout.

L'officiant s'adressa à Jacob et Leah.

**_Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer avant que nous continuions ?**

**_Oui, j'ai un truc à dire... **Leah baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration avant de la relever, le yeux brillants.** Tu as mis du temps avant de mettre les pieds à la Push, et vu à quel point notre histoire est spéciale, je devrais sûrement t'en vouloir d'avoir tardé à ce point, mais... **Elle lui pressa les mains, la gorge nouée.** Merci d'être venu...**

Jacob la regardait avec adoration tandis qu'elle parlait avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

**_Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à ajouter... Leah, le jour ou je t'ai rencontré, c'est comme si le monde avait cessé d'exister et plus rien ne comptait à part toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'en venant voir mon père, je rencontrerais la femme la plus extraordinaire, la plus envoûtante et la plus belle que je connaisse. Tu as illuminé ma vie et grâce à toi, je connais enfin le vrai bonheur. Et s'il y a une chose que je regrette à présent, c'est de ne pas t'avoir connu plus tôt, alors... Merci à toi de m'avoir fait entrer dans ta vie... **conclut-il le cœur battant, espérant avoir su trouver les mots justes.

Leah, émue aux larmes, embrassa tendrement les mains de son futur mari, et l'officiant poursuivit.

**_Jacob Black, voulez-vous prendre Leah Clearwater, ici présente, pour épouse, et jurez vous de l'aimer, de la chérir, de l'honorer, dans les bons et les mauvais moment de votre vie, et jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

Le cœur de Jacob frappait si fort à cet instant, dans sa poitrine, qu'il croyait que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Il sourit à Leah avant de répondre d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

**_Oui, je le veux.**

Le sourire de Leah s'élargit en entendant la réponse de Jacob. Ses jambes étaient si faibles qu'elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler de bonheur.

L'officiant reprit.

**_Et vous, Leah Clearwater, voulez-vous prendre Jacob Black, ici présent, pour époux, et jurez vous de l'aimer, de la chérir, de l'honorer, dans les bons et les mauvais moment de votre vie, et jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?**

Leah répondit sans la moindre hésitation.

**_Oui ! Oui ! Oui et encore oui !**

Jacob lui fit un sourire éclatant, soulagé lui aussi qu'elle réponde positivement. Sans même attendre la conclusion de l'officiant, il l'embrassa fougueusement, laserrant contre lui, comme s'il craignait encore qu'elle ne lui échappe, alors que le photographe s'empressait de prendre des photos de ce moment de joie.

Leah répondit à son baiser avec autant de fougue et rigola lorsque l'officiant les rappela à l'ordre, avant de se décomposer lorsqu'il leur parla des alliances.

**_Merde ! Les alliances !**

Jacob se sentit bête de ne pas avoir pensé à l'essentiel.

**_J'ai complètement oublié...**

Billy roula jusqu'à eux, le sourire aux lèvres, en tendant à Jacob un coffret en bois.

**_Et là, on regrette toujours d'avoir emmené le vieux ?**

Jacob regarda la petite boîte avec stupéfaction alors qu'il la saisissait comme si c'était l'objet le plus précieux et le plus fragile sur terre. Il l'ouvrit, le regard brillant avant deposer les yeux sur son père avec émotion.

**_Quand je disais que tu es le meilleur...**

**_Je me doutais que vous n'y auriez pas pensé, alors je vous ai apportés celle de Sarah et la mienne... Prenez-en grand soin...**

Jacob releva rapidement la tête à la mention de sa mère. Il le dévisagea, la bouche entrouverte, complètement sous le choc et ému par la nouvelle.

**_Celle de maman ?**

Billy confirma sa réponse par un hochement de tête.

**_Elle aurait voulu que vous les ayez...**

Leah était en larmes, ne sachant quoi dire, elle se contenta de s'avancer vers Billy et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Jaco, lui, était encore plus ému. Que Leah, la femme qu'il aime et qu'il aurait tant voulu présenter à sa mère ait son alliance le rendait tout simplement heureux. C'était comme si elle était avec eux à cet instant, comme si elle approuvait leur union.

**_Merci papa... **dit-il en allant le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

Billy leur sourit tristement.

**_Allez-y, les enfants, rendez-nous fiers de vous !**

Jacob lui fit un large sourire, ne pouvant pas être plus heureux qu'à cet instant précis. Ils revinrent vers l'officiant et doucement, il prit la main gauche de Leah dans la sienne et passa l'anneau en or blanc autour de son annulaire tandis que des flashes les éclairaient l'un après l'autre, fixant ce moment dans le temps.

Leah en fit de même avec la main de Jacob, en tremblant légèrement. Lorsque l'anneau entra complètement au doigt de Jacob, elle ancra son regard au sien, comblée. L'officiant conclut le mariage.

**_Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'Etat du Nevada, je vous déclare maintenant unis par les liens du mariage...**

Lorsque l'homme qui célébrait leur union eut enfin fini son discours, Jacob embrassa son épouse pour la toute première fois. Ses bras l'entourèrent alors qu'il la soulevait délicatement du sol afin qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. Bien évidemment, le photographe ne manqua pas d'immortaliser ce moment où il n'y avait plus qu'eux, eux et leur immense bonheur.

Leah se détacha de Jacob, rayonnante.

**_Tu es à moi ! Tu vas souffrir, mon pote !**

**_Mais je ne demande que ça Madame Black !** s'esclaffa Jacob.

Leah se retourna vers Billy.

**_T'entends ça, beau-papa ? Mon mari est masochiste !**

Billy secoua la tête, hilare.

**_Oui, j'ai entendu... Félicitations, vous deux ! Et maintenant que tu es officiellement mariée à mon fils, on va pouvoir renégocier ton salaire ! Sérieusement, tu me vois payer ma belle-fille pour quelque chose qu'elle devrait faire gratuitement ?**

**_Tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'occuper du vieil Ateara, maintenant que je suis ta belle-fille, et tu verras avec Kim pour ta renégociation de salaire !**

Jacob les regardait se chamailler en souriant. Décidément, il ne pourrait plus se passer d'eux.

**_Temps mort tous les deux ! Là on a encore quelques photos à faire avant de rentrer et que ma femme et moi puissions enfin consommer notre mariage comme il se doit pendant que tu iras t'amuser avec les machines à sous, alors vous verrez cette histoire de salaire un autre jour !**

Billy roula jusqu'à eux et ils posèrent tous les trois, avant qu'il ne s'éclipse pour laisser Jacob et Leah faire des photos au soleil couchant. Évidemment, il avait fallu que la jeune femme demande à faire une photo originale et pose à la manière d'une drôle de dame.

Jacob avait éclaté de rire en la regardant prendre la pause et se joignit au jeu en posant avec elle tels deux agents secret sous couverture. Billy les regardait faire, comblé de voir le jeune couple aussi heureux.

Leah n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était effectivement mariée. Il y avait eu tellement de pression lors de son premier mariage que, malgré les sentiments, elle n'avait pas pu apprécier pleinement son union avec Sam, et lorsqu'elle s'était faite à l'idée d'être liée à lui, il l'avait quitté sans préavis. Mais là, elle était si heureuse, si pleine de vie, qu'elle se demandait si tout cela était réel. Ils posèrent une dernière fois tous les deux, et elle se blottit contre lui au moment de la photo.

**_Je t'aime, Jacob... Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer...**

Jacob la serra un peu plus contre lui en embrassant le sommet de sa tête au moment ou l'homme appuyait sur le bouton de l'appareil. Puis il passa une main sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

**_Et moi je t'aime bien plus encore... **souffla-t-il avant de lui donner un chaste baiser. Le photographe qui regardait la scène ne résista pas et prit un dernier cliché à ce moment là, pérennisant ce moment dans le temps.

La nuit tomba soudain et les jeunes mariés remontèrent dans l'hélicoptère. Leah avait du mal à se détacher de son mari, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel qu'elle sortit de sa transe.

**_Il faut que j'appelle ma mère...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

**_Quoi ? Maintenant, là, tout de suite ?**

**_Oui ! Tout de suite ! Je lui ai laissé un mot en partant pour lui dire que je partais en voiture avec Billy et toi, mais... Je veux la prévenir avant mon arrivée, pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de scandale... Quoi que... **Elle grogna de frustration. **Laisse tomber. Mauvaise idée...**

**_Tu crois vraiment qu'elle le prendra mal ? Bon ok, tu t'es mariée dans son dos, mais le plus important c'est que tu sois heureuse, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra...**

**_Oui, si elle nous laisse vivre assez longtemps pour le voir...** grimaça Leah.

**_Ne vous occupez pas de Sue, j'en fais mon affaire... Allez plutôt profiter de votre suite !**

Jacob passa son bras autour des épaules de LEah.

**_Il a raison, de toute façon quoi qu'il arrive, je me mettrai devant toi pour parer les coups... **dit-il avec humour. **Alors n'y pense plus, pour le moment, on est à Vegas, on vient de se marier et la seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser, c'est à la suite nuptiale qui nous attend !**

Leah soupira et se détendit dans les bras de Jacob.

**_C'est vrai... Bon, le vieux ! On se dit à demain ! **lança-t-elle.

Jacob fit un signe à son père avant d'emmener Leah par la main vers la réception de l'hôtel.


End file.
